gang love
by wild dreams16
Summary: loving a gang as it downfall. follow Sakura as she try to escape death and love from a gang member
1. Chapter 1

_**GANG LOVE**_

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, I don't own the original story of the card captor series nor do I own the characters of card capto , But as far as I'm concerned I do own the idea of this story.

AUTHOUR NOTE this is my first gang story, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and review.

A loud slap echoed in a building. Then everything went silent, until a loud sob was heard. There laid on the floor was a girl. She had auburn light brown hair, beautiful emerald eyes that shined with tears

. Her body shook violently as she cried out in pain. She stared ahead at a figure that was walking forward. She stopped sobbing but you could see tears streaming down her face. She waited until the unknown figure was out of sight and started sobbing again, hiding her head.

Morning

A grunt was heard, as the figure cursed loudly. Her name was Sakura. To say she was beautiful, will not be good, but if you said she was a goddess that descended from the sky. You are so right. Sakura stepped out of the bed and went straight to the washroom, looking at her bruised face in the mirror. Event from last night replaying in her mind.

FLASHBACK

"how dare you' a male voice was heard. Then a loud slap.

"I love him! What wrong in loving him. I don't love you and you can never make me! She yelled as she holds her right cheek, blood already dripping from her cheek.

"Are you forgetting who you are talking to" he said as he kicked her again

"I love you how many times do I have to tell you that! You are mine and no one else! You will learn how to love me. He said as he held a knife to her throat. We are meant to be and I will not let anybody take you. He yelled and left her there.

She knew it wasn't the first time he hit her and she was sure as hell it was going to be the last time he did it.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura held her cheek as she stared at herself in the mirror, a tear fell down and she quickly wiped it away, when she heard footsteps coming behind her. She felt arms wrapped her waist and tensed instantly when she saw the figure in the mirror.

"Good morning babe" he said as he snuggled closer to her neck.

"Good morning… love" she said softly and smiled faintly at him

"I won't me coming home today babe, there is going to be a war in our gang with the wolf gang" he said

"That okay love, I'll wait for your return" she said sadly but inside she was dancing in joy.

" don't worry babe, I'll make sure I come alive for you" with that said he left her in the washroom, but before he left he whispered something in her ear , something she regretted hearing as she continued looking at herself in the mirror. She snapped out it and got dressed ready to make the decision.

The building was richly expensive, it stood tall and elegant. Li Company was written in bold letter. Obviously to anybody it means that the Li's owned the company. Sakura sighed sadly she walked inside the building.

Sakura entered the building and went straight to her boss office. There he was with his back turned to her, writing a document. She went to stand behind him, and waited until he acknowledges her presence.

He finally turned around, surprise gracing his face, she looked at him, putting on a cold look on her face. She studied his face. The beautiful brown eyes she loved so much, his rosy cheek and that small lips that can devour anybody that try it. God she was going to miss him. She remembered what her so call "lover" said before he left

[FLASHBACK

"When I come back he better be gone or else you are going to be gone" he said tightly and left. Leaving her stunned and scared for her life.

[END FLASHBACK

She snapped when she found herself in Syaoran arms. She looked up only to see brown eyes looking at her with so much love that she couldn't stop the sudden lip that met her lip.

Sakura was going to push him away but stopped when she felt him deepened the kiss.. She moaned and slowly put her arms on his neck, deepening it more, causing a moan to erupt from his mouth. They slowly parted and stare at each other. She couldn't help the tear that felt out of her eyes as she put a safe distance between them.

Syaoran knew something was wrong when Sakura came to his office. He smiled but all he received was a cold look from her. She just stood there, not looking at him. They both stared at each other and he frowned inside, trying to figure what was wrong with her.

He grabbed her by the arm and stare at her eyes, knowing instantly something was wrong when he didn't notice the usual brightness in them. Syaoran held her by the chin and kissed her, he moan when she deepened the kiss.

They parted and stare at each other and this time he frowned when he saw a tear fall down and when she stood up and put a safe distance away from him.

Sakura stared down at her feet to avoid looking at those beautiful eyes; that she loved so much. she took a deep breath and started talking.

"You are probably wondering why I came early today" she said and raise her head to meet his eyes

"No I am wondering about that. I am why you are pushing me away _again_" he said harshly and looked at her.

This wasn't the first time she pushed him away. Sakura was always wary of her surroundings when she was around him, as if she was looking for something. It got him annoyed yet he didn't want to tell her, but he needed to find the answer especially when he was going to be going to war with his gang.

Sakura eyes widened when she heard what he said. "I haven't been pushing you away"

She whispered.

"Like hell you haven't been pushing me away! I have eyes and I can see clearly" he yelled angrily getting frustrated. He was angry at the fact that she deny, and she always said he needed to trust her, but now he needed her to trust him.

When he wasn't getting any answer but regretted it when he looked in her eyes and saw nothing but raw anger and pain.

"You have no right screaming at me, I wasn't pushing you away I needed my space! Exactly why I came here early, we need to break up! She yelled and looked down, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Why? He same in a pain voice,. When he heard her say those word he felt like there was a knife stabbing him and the pain wouldn't go away.

"I am sorry. I have to quit this job, it would be too awkward working with you" she said coldly, hiding the pain that was beneath her eyes. She didn't look up and turned around and started walking.

Syaoran snapped out of his thought when he heard footsteps fading away. He looked up again only to meet emptiness. In the distance he could see Sakura walking away from him.

His body wanted to go to her, but his mind refuses. Syaoran the great Li leader, the leader of his gang just got dumped, it seemed like a dream to him but he knew it was real.

The girl that he loved, just walked away from him, without no explanation.

Syaoran heart was filled with nothing as he stared at the spot Sakura was. Now he knew that love was all fake, nothing but emptiness. Syaoran stood up and walked showing nothing but coldness, but inside he was hurting like hell.

Sakura reached home and collapsed instantly on the floor. That night she lay on the ground crying and weeping.

AUTHOUR NOTE

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! What will happen to this lovers now? Did u like it? Hate it? Confuse? Review and tell me what you think about the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**GANG LOVE**_

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, I don't own the original story of the card captor series nor do I own the characters of card captor, But as far as I'm concerned I do own the idea of this story.

AUTHOUR NOTE I hope you guys enjoy chapter two. I'm going to clear things up in this chapter. Read and review!

When Sakura woke up the next day she was surprise to see that she was lying on the floor, but event from yesterday brought her into tears one more time.

Why was life so cruel? She asked to no one in particular. Why did she have to suffer?

She could still remember clearly how she ended up like this.

PAST

Sakura stood outside, making her decision. She couldn't be with him; she needed to break up with her boyfriend, Jason. He was too over protected with her. He doesn't let her talk to boys, he didn't trust her, he question everything she did and she hated that. She had to end their relationship, plus her and Syaoran liked each other. She smiled when she spotted Jason coming.

Jason came and looked at his girlfriend. God he loved her so much, he was going to make sure they stayed together and would rip any man that dare look at her. Jason saw that her face saddened when he came near, and he frowned.

She looked at him and became sad knowing that she had to end the relationship but they could still be friends and with that in mind she looked up at him and started talking.

"Hey..." she said softly, not saying love, at the end.

"Hey babe, why didn't you say love? He said already getting annoyed. What there another guy? He thought angrily

Sakura frowned when she noticed the angry expression on his face and gulped. She didn't even break up with him and he was already angry. She thought angrily

"Well "love" I didn't say it because we need to go our separate way" she took a deep breath and continued.

"What I'm saying is that we need to break up. I need my space, you are too possessive of me, you don't trust me and you question everything. I'm sorry if you are angry but I am sure we can be friends, don't you think? She said and gazed up only to meet angry blue orbs staring at her. She gulped.

Jason was beyond furious. How dare she! He thought angrily. Oh no he wasn't going to let her leave him. He smirked

Sakura was looking at the floor waiting for Jason reaction, while all of a sudden he grabbed her with such force that she was going to scream and when he saw that he covered her mouth with his. The kiss was a forceful one that Sakura couldn't help but respond, she tried to push him away but he just deepened the kiss more.

Jason broke the kiss and stared at Sakura. "Babe you are not going anywhere" he said husky in her ear. She shivered and managed to push him away before he kissed her again.

"What is wrong with you? Forget everything when I asked you to be my friend!" she yelled and ran away from him, but heard the last thing he said before she ran, that got her shivering again.

"You are forgetting babe, I'm in a gang, and I have every intention of making you mine!" he yelled at her back. She knew what he meant when he said that, yet she ignored it and continued with her life. Until that dreadful day, that got her running for her life.

During school time Sakura tried to avoid any eye contacts with her ex. She was scared for her life because she knew he was in a gang and wouldn't be surprise if he just pulled a gun out and shot her.

Her friend would ask her what was wrong, but her reply would always be nothing, even the guy she loved Syaoran would question her too. They had been incredibly close ever since she broke up with Jason and she was glad of that but another person wasn't too happy about that news.

Jason was walking with his friend, still pondering on how to make her pay for breaking up with him, when he spotted his girl kissing Li.

His body shook with anger and he wanted to go there and break the kiss but didn't, he just stood, there watching the love of his life, kissing another guy. Oh he was going to enjoy putting his plan in action. He smirked and walked away from them. Don't get too comfortable with him love, because you are going to be mine very soon he thought.

Syaoran broke the kiss and stared at Sakura, love showing on his face, he loved this girl so much that he was willing to die for her. He didn't tell her that he was in a gang, because he couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

When they broke the kiss, Sakura spotted her ex boyfriend with his friend, smirking when he looked at her, instantly she knew she was in deep shit and that he had something planned, by the look in his eyes. His blue orbs were filled with evil as he stared at her.

She was scared for her life for sure, she had to stay clear away from him and maybe what he was thinking wouldn't happen.

Boy was she wrong when she thought that.

It was raining when Sakura was walking back home. She should have brought a jacket or a umbrella, but her stupid brother refused to give it to her, she was going kill him when she got home she grumbled angrily. She was wearing a blue halter top and a black skirt; it was certainly not a good time to wear something like that in the rain, she sneezd and thought that she should take the short cut home.

Sakura never noticed the unknown figure that was behind her, waiting for his chance to strike. Sakura decided to take a short cut since the rain was coming down heavily and her house was still far.

She walked through an alley but stopped when she noticed a shadow behind her. She tried to pretend that she didn't see him, but her attempt failed when she saw the figure stop. She started walking faster, hoping the figure wouldn't notice but again her attempt failed.

The person that was behind her realized what she was trying to do and took that as an opportunity and grabbed her.

Sakura screamed but was cut of by a mouth covering hers. She couldn't see the figure that held her against the wall and was scared for her life, she didn't want to get raped or die this soon, plus she was weak and she had a cold, and couldn't defence herself from any sudden attack, she was totally defenceless.

When the person stopped kissing her, she had the chance to see who the person was. Sakura looked at the person eyes, and saw blue orbs that were filled with anger and lust and she instantly recognize don't eyes. It was the same look that she saw in Jason eyes.

The figures stopped kissing her and realized that she was looking at him; he smirked when he realized she found out who he was, but frowned when she collapsed against him.

All she could do was stare, nothing more she went from shock to fear, before she had the chance to think about the situation, her body got tired of the cold and she went unconscious.

Jason smiled. He was going to have her back and they would be together forever he thought happily and carried Sakura bridal style walking to his house.

When Sakura woke up in the morning, she realized that she wasn't in her own bedroom. It sudden strike her, the memories flooding back to her as she realized she was in her ex boyfriend house.

Sakura knew if Jason saw her awake she was going to be in big shit, so she needed to get away from here fast and quick. She spotted the window on the far end and stood up, but stopped when she heard the door open only to reveal Jason.

He just stood there watching her; looking at her beautiful face he was going to enjoy living with her very much. Sakura was going to say something but Jason spoke first.

"I see you are awake babe" he said casually and he only provokes Sakura temper.

"Why so quiet babe, oh I no you want a kiss" he said huskily as he strode toward Sakura.

Sakura temper flare as he said those last words, but she kept her anger in because she knew he wanted to see anger in her eyes so she kept her cool.

" no I don't need a kiss, I think what I need is to go home" she said politely, and was satisfied when she saw a hint of anger in his eyes, but what shocked her was when he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

She winced in pain, and gulped fearfully, maybe she shouldn't have been that polite, she tried avoiding looking at his eyes, when she felt a cold metal against her head. Sakura looked sideways only to see a gun pointed at her. She looked back up to see angry blue eye staring at her with anger and lust and gulped again.

"Babe I don't think you're in any position to act calm" he said tightly.

If you want to stay alive I suggest you play by my rule" he said and dropped the gun away from her head.

She took several deep breath realizing that she was holding her breath. Sakura looked at him, never seeing this side of him, if she was scared of her life before, now she felt like she was in hell. He started walking but stopped.

"Get dress, we are going to china to my gang the demons" he said and walked away.

Sakura just stood there. She was going to be leaving Japan, leaving her family, and most of all leaving her love behind and living with her ex boyfriend. What did she ever see in him? She thought angrily she never knew, this was the person she uses to love. Sakura stared at the window again. There was no use escaping, he would find out and would kill her she thought. The door opened again only to reveal Jason looking at her.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Get dress damn it! And let go! He yelled angrily.

Fine! wear those clothes, were leaving I booked a private plane, so we can have fun on the way" he smirked and grabbed Sakura. She didn't want to anger him more and just followed him. That day she felt she was being ripped apart slowly as she was gone from Japan and into hell. China.

china

They stepped out of the plane and instantly Jason wrapped his hands on Sakura small waist. She looked at him. He had black hair that was flying in the wind, and full lips, his blue orbs were filled with nothing but lust as she stared in thin. He was tall and build muscled.

She snapped out of it realizing that she was studying him and frowned slightly. She had just been kidnapped and here she was looking at him she thought angrily.

As they walked, Sakura mind was trying to form a plan. She knew id she did one thing wrong, Jason wouldn't hesitate to end her life. At that thought she gulped nervously. Even thou it takes month or years for her to escape, she vow that one way another she was going to escape and with that vow in her mind, she walked with Jason.

[END OF THE PAST

It was the same vow, that kept her going all this year. Now it was time for her to fulfil that vow. She thought determined.

-

Like it? Hate it? Still confuse? Review and tell me! I hope you guys enjoy chapter two. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

GANG LOVE

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, I don't own the original story of the card captor series nor do I own the characters of card captor, But as far as I'm concerned I do own the idea of this story.

AUTHOUR NOTE: Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sakura laid on the floor, going over her plan to escape, if one thing went wrong, she'll be going to the death zone. Death zone she thought amused, laughing at the thought, and then she frowned. This wasn't the time for her to be making silly jokes.

She had a whole week to make sure the plan worked and she was sure as hell it was going to work. She shouldn't get her hopes up she thought, if not Jason was sure to notice something was wrong. She just hoped she survived.

It has been two week since Jason left, and Sakura was hoping that he died, or someone shot him., but her hope soon die down when Jason called her, and told her he was coming home. She has been using the time she had to perfect her plan.

Jason arrived home and was happy to see his love sleeping peacefully on the bed. He pulled off his clothes and walked toward the bed. He was hoping they could make love, but they had a life time to make love together, and with that thought he fell asleep with Sakura.

Sakura woke up the next morning only to see a naked guy in front of her, she knew instantly it was Jason and checked herself to see if she was also naked. Happy to see that she was still dress, she stood up but was pulled down back by a force.

good morning babe Jason said happily as he opened his blue eyes and gazed into beautiful emerald eyes. He never knew he missed her so much. He thought ass he pulled her back to the bed and nuzzle her neck, earning a moan from Sakura.

Maybe Sakura shouldn't have moan, because after that she found herself on the bed and Jason on top of her, kissing her neck. Why did she have to moan? She asked herself, she needed to stop this before it got too far.

"Love don't you think it better if we make love in the night" she said between the kiss.

"I want to do it now babe" Jason said and moan when he felt Sakura hand on his back. It has been too long, since they made love.

Sakura placed her hand on his back, so she could push him away, but frowned when he moan. She managed to push him away and stood up.

Jason frowned when Sakura pushed him away and he wanted to say something but Sakura kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet but Jason wanted it longer.

She didn't want him to say anything, so the only thing to do was kiss him, and she did that, she tried not to look disgusted. Sakura saw he was going to kiss her again so she started speaking.

" if we do make love this morning we are both not going to enjoy it, but if we make love in the night we are going to really enjoy it" she said smiling, "plus love I have a surprise for you in the night" she said smiling secretly. Oh yes love I have a surprise for you. She thought happily and sighed when Jason nodded his head.

"You're right babe, and I hope the surprise you're planning, will be enjoyable" he said huskily and kissed Sakura on the lips and stood up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom, but stopped and turned to Sakura.

"Babe do you want to join me" he said

"Oh that alright, after all I think you need your space, you did just finish fighting in a gang war" Sakura said, that was the only excuse she had. "Anyway I want to go shopping to get a sexy clothes for tonight" she said.

"You should have said that before, I'll leave you to go shop and the dress better be exposing" he said huskily and walked into the washroom. Expose my ass, she thought.

The truth was that she was going shopping to buy a gun and appropriates clothes for fighting, she smirked and thought. Oh "love" you are really going to enjoy the surprise.

Sakura entered a small store and stared around her. She saw different gun and felt lost, everywhere she looked there was gun. She needed something small, possibly a small gun that could fit into her purse, so Jason wouldn't notice it.

She bumped into someone and was about to fall but arms protected her.

"I'm very sorry" she said apology.

"Oh that okay, I see you need help, you look very lost" he said looking at her.

Sakura looked up only to meet friendly black eyes staring at her, she looked at the man in front of her, and she had to admit he was pretty cute. He had long black hair, which was tied in a ponytail, and well he was 5 feet taller that Sakura.

"I feel short, standing beside you" she said shyly as she gazed up at him.

"I get that a lot" he laughed "do you need help? Because I'm the owner of the store"

"You are my saviour" she said happily as she explained what she needed to him.

"Well you could have go to the small section, we have small guns there" he said obviously and smiled at Sakura

She huffed and went to go pick out the smallest gun and tried it to see if it fix into her purse and smiled satisfied when it did and went to the casher to go pay for it, to her surprise it was the same guy that helped her.

"Don't you think I deserve a thank you" he said as he leaned to the counter

"I guess, thank you" she mumbled

"I didn't hear you" he teased

"Thank you!" she said more loudly this time and smiled sheepishly.

"That all I needed" he said as he told her the amount of the gun.

Who could have thought that a small gun would be that expensive, she thought as she paid for the prize, she was going to take it but stopped when she heard the next thing he said.

"Why do you need a gun? A girl like you shouldn't have a gun" he said to her.

"I don't think I owe you any explanation" she snapped and turned away and started walking to the exit.

He stared at her. She was an angel just a minute ago, and she just turned into a devil he thought as he stared at her and smiled, such a remarkable girl. I hope you know what you're doing; he thought and continued with his business.

He should mind his own business Sakura thought angrily. She looked inside her purse, she was only going to use the gun if something went wrong. she was going to escape, she had vow that she was going to escape and now she has to accomplish that vow and nothing was going to stop her.

Sakura went to the clothing store and stared around her. She was looking for something black; something that was suitable for running and that could blend in the dark. She spotted a black pants and shirt and went to go check it out.

This was exactly what she wanted, she thought happily, as she scanned it. She took it and went to go try it in the changing room. She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy, this is what she needed plus she could wear it for her escape and pretend it was the clothes for the surprise.

The shirt was a black halter top, it hung to her body and showed all of her curved, her back was open and a small string was holding the shirt, it came with a black jacket also. The pant also hung to her body, it showed all of her curves and it flare at the end, there was a zipper at the end, so she could remove the bottom part and run easily. There was a pocket in the pant, so she could put her gun there, there was also a belt holding the pant. She could take the belt out and use it to hit Jason if he tried to run after her, she smiled at that thought. Everything was perfect so far.

Sakura came out of the change room and went to the casher to pay for the clothes. To her surprise it was the same amount as the gun. She frowned; she needed some money for her escape, if she was going to fly back to Japan, but she needed to do what she had to do. She paid and took the clothes, heading back home.

Sakura was happy to see that Jason wasn't home yet. She took the clothes she brought and started wearing it and took the gun out putting it in her pockets. Should I pack some clothes? She thought. Probably I don't want to buy new clothes, when I get to Japan. So she started packing. She hid her bag under the bed so when Jason fell asleep she could just take it out easily. She wrote a note and pretended to fall asleep, waiting for Jason to come.

Jason came inside the house, only to see Sakura on the bed, sleeping peacefully. I can't believe that t bitch! He thought angrily. He spotted a note on the floor beside the bed and started reading it,

Letter:

_I'm sorry love, I tried to wait for your return, but I was so tired, we can do it tomorrow, I hope you like what I'm wearing I brought it especially for you. _

Love you. Sakura

He couldn't believe it. He was going to make her pay dearly Jason thought as she climbed into bed, taking his shirt away. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Sakura opened her eyes, listening to Jason breathing. Now was her chance she thought as she climbed out of the bed, silently. She tried getting the bag out, but her attempt failed, she pulled forcefully but the bag didn't move. she saw Jason moved and tried to get her bag out more forcefully. She wasn't aware of the eye that opened. Until the voice came and at the same time, she pulled the bag out.

"What is the meaning of this babe?" Jason yelled, but realization strike him as he saw the gun in Sakura pocket.

Sakura saw where he was looking and she quickly took out the gun, but to her surprise Jason also took out the gun under the pillow. They both stares at each other.

Two bullet shot were heard and Sakura quickly moved, hoping to avoid getting hit, but her attempt failed again as she felt a pain on her hand. She looked at Jason and was happy he was hurt too.

Jason wasn't in any good position either. He tried to escape the bullet but was hit on his leg, and he fell down.

"A bullet in my leg wouldn't stop me from getting you! He yelled as he stood up, walking toward her. He wasn't going to let her leave him. She was going to stay with him; he loved her too much to let her go. He thought as he ran toward her.

Sakura saw this and ran away, opening the door and running outside. This wasn't supposed to happen! She thought angrily. Damn it! She should have leaved her damn bag and escape. cNow she knew if Jason caught her, she was going to be dead. She took out her gun, still running away; she saw an alley and went there so she could hide.

Jason saw this and followed her, taking out his gun also. That bitch wasn't going anywhere. He thought but lost her. He looked everywhere trying to find where she was, still holding his gun.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not going to hurt you" he said as he walked around the alley. He felt water against his head and looked up. Just great is raining he thought angrily. He pointed his gun straight when he heard a sound, and smiled satisfied, seeing Sakura but frowned she was also pointing a gun at him.

Why did it always rain, when something bad is happening! She thought angrily. She didn't need the rain right now. She sneezed and curse when she heard footsteps coming her way. She came out of her hiding spot, but wished she stayed there, when she saw Jason pointing a gun at her.

"We don't have to do this babe, you can just come home and everything would be okay" Jason said calmly looking at Sakura angry emerald eyes.

"Yes we have to do this! If it means escaping from you, we have to do it! " she yelled at him, still pointing the gun.

"Why can't you just leave me alone and find another girl! I just want you to leave me alone! She yelled angrily, tears streaming down her face. She didn't no if it was the rain or her tears, but she didn't care.

"I love you damn it! How many times do I have to tell you?" he too yelled, getting frustrated. He wasn't letting her go, he loved her too much. They were going to stay together forever.

"I don't love you damn it! If you love me you would leave me alone and let me find happiness, you're already ruined my chance of happiness… I just want to find happiness… she said sadly her grip on the gun getting loosen as she almost dropped it, but she shouldn't have done that, as a bullet was heard. Then all went silent.

What happened next? I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and tell me what you think about it. You just have to read the next chapter to find out what happened. I'm so evil. Lol


	4. Chapter 4

GANG LOVE

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, I don't own the original story of the card captor series nor do I own the characters of card captor, but as far as I'm concerned I do own the idea of this story.

AUTHOUR NOTE: sorry for not updating for so long, I promise the next chapter would be longer that this. Thanks for the review and keep reading!

A loud scream was heard, as the bullet pierced into the side of her stomach, she dropped her gun and went on her knees, coughing out blood. Was this how it was suppose to end? She thought. No! She had to survived, she was going to make it, she stood up again and grabbed her gun and shot it at Jason.

Jason saw the attack, and was about to doge it but failed again as the bullet went into his leg, in winced in pain and fell down on his knee. He tried getting up but fell down again in pain. He looked at Sakura seeing that he shot her too; at least she can't escape from me now he thought.

She grabbed her stomach. She stood up again and fell down. Damn it! This hurt like hell! She thought as she gritted her teeth in pain, fighting the scream she stood up and grabbed her bag. She had to keep going she thought as she stood up.

Sakura saw Jason take out the phone from his pocket and call a number. She just stood there and watched him, and frowned when he looked at her. You think someone that just got shot would be talking on the phone she thought. But it sudden strikes her, he was in a gang and he could be calling someone to come.

"Babe, even thou you run, my gang are going to get you" he smiled at her

She just stood there. She had to go now! She thought as she picked her bag and dashed forward, she needed to hide, she thought as she ran forward. She could hardly see anything in this rain, she thought grimly, but found a hiding spot and went there.

Few minutes later, she could hear footsteps and voices coming closer.

"I don't know why he likes her so much" she heard a voice say and knew instantly it was Jason gang.

"I know he could get another girl" another voice said and Sakura moved closer in her hiding her spot.

"Let check somewhere else, she isn't here" a voice spoke standing in front of Sakura.

She let out a breath when she heard the footsteps fading away, and sighed sadly. Things were not going her way she thought sadly as she touched the injuring she gotten. Where was she going to go now? She thought and stood up, stumbling and walked forward, making sure that nobody was there, she continued walking.

Sakura halted to a stop when she heard a voice behind her and turned around only to see two men with guns pointing at her and gulped fearfully.

"We finally found you" one of them spoke.

Sakura looked at him. He had black hair and black eyes, he was the same height as her. And he was pointing a gun at her, with a smirked on his face. She frowned, who are they and what do they want from me? She thought

"I don't know who you are and I suggest you leave" Sakura said in a stern voice, looking at the one that just spoke. Holding her gun tightly in her hand, just in case he tried anything, she thought.

" oh were not leaving any time soon, Jason ordered us to get you and that what we are going to do" the same guy looking at Sakura.

Sakura was so busy talking to him, that she didn't notice when the other guy came behind her and grabbed her.

She yelled out a loud scream and dropped the gun; she looked terrified at the man she was talking too, when she saw him walking forward to her. What can she do? She thought. No she couldn't give up she thought determined, and elbowed the guy that was holding her.

The guy dropped her and she took that as a chance and grabbed her gun, she shot him on the leg but stopped when she felt something on her hand, to her surprise it was blood, not any blood but her blood, she looked forward and saw the same guy holding a gun. Damn it now what! She thought angrily

" I told you that you weren't leaving any time soon" he said and smirked at her " so what are you going to do now" he said as he kneeled down in front of her

" well I can do this" Sakura smirked and punched him on the face,. She stood up, still holding her stomach and ran, not even stopping to see if he was behind her, but she should have done that.

She slammed into something as she was running, she was going to move but she felt arms holding her in place.

"I told you, you weren't going anywhere, and that punch won't stop me from getting you" she knew that voice. No she had to get away, Sakura thought as she tried to move.

"You're not going anywhere" she heard him spoke. "oh yes I am" she thought as she kicked his leg, she bite his hand and forced him to let go of her, she was about to run but stopped when she felt the sharp pain in her stomach. She couldn't push herself too much Sakura thought grimly and started running again.

Sakura heard a gun shot behind her and stopped again and looked back only to meet the person she was trying to escape from. Jason.

There he was holding a gun to her, with an angry expression on his face, with that same hateful smirked was still on his face and she just wish she could go there and slap it away.

" I told you, no damn injuring will stop me, from getting you babe" he said in the most hateful voice he could muster. He couldn't believe her; oh she was really going to pay.

What do you want from me!" she yelled angrily. Damn it! She had enough of this, why the hell couldn't he just find another girl!

"I thought I made that clear to you, I love you and were going to be together" he said gazing at angry green eyes.

"Please just leave me alone" she yelled sadly and ran away, aware that Jason was on her trail, she hid herself again.

This is the same thing that happened before she thought sadly scanning the area as tears streamed down her face and she quickly wiped it away angrily, when she heard Jason voice.

"Why are you making this hard for yourself babe" Jason said loudly

Yes, why was she making this hard for herself, she thought. Sakura could just go back to him and she wouldn't have to run away from him but what was the thing missing? Maybe it was because she seeks for real happiness. No she couldn't just go to him, she thought. She was going to find that happiness.

In her thought Sakura didn't notice the shadow that was behind her, until she felt someone breathe on her neck, she screamed but her screamed was cut shut by a hand. She was slightly relived that it wasn't his mouth this time, but soon she was sacred again, when she looked in his eyes.

Jason looked at her, he was deciding whether to kill her or kiss her and he finally chose. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

She thought she was going to die, right there and now but was surprised her was the lips she felt against her lips. Her first instinct was to push him away, but then again she could lead him on and find a chance when he let his guard down. She smirked at that thought as she wrapped her hands around Jason.

Jason nibbled on Sakura lips to get more access. He moan when felt her open her mouth so he could enter, he explored her mouth.

In his kiss he didn't notice when he dropped the gun, but luckily for Sakura she saw this. She stopped the kiss and elbowed him in the stomach and picked the gun, she shot it on his left leg.

Jason was surprise by the sudden pain he felt in his stomach but surprise quickly changed to anger, when he felt the sharp pain on his leg, and saw Sakura with a gun. He knee down holding his stomach.

Sakura was happy when she saw that he was in pain, but frowned when she saw that hateful smirked in his face. She was going to start walking but stopped when she heard what Jason said.

"Where do you plan on going" Jason spoke, looking at Sakura

"Anywhere away from you" she said hatefully.

" you can go, but hear my last word, just because I'm letting you go doesn't mean you're free, whatever it takes I'll haunt you and the next time I see you, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you" he said and smirked.

"What makes you so sure, you are going to find me?" she said slightly annoyed by the fact that he seem to know everything.

"You do know I can kill you right now and here" she said pointing the gun at him.

"So why don't you kill me now" Jason said boldly looking at her.

Sakura quivered a little and lowered her gun. She couldn't bring herself to kill him, she wasn't a murderer and she wasn't going to start now. She thought and put her gun back.

"Because babe, we are meant to be together and I'm going to make sure we are" he smirked again. He would let her go this time but the next time her sees her, the game would begin again. The game of death.

"No Jason, that not the reason and I don't think I have to explain my action to you" she said and turned around.

"Playing games isn't a good idea babe especially if is the game of death" Jason yelled at her and was sure that she heard him, when she stopped to turn to him.

"if it means getting away from you" with that said she started running.

You are going to regret ever leaving me babe. Jason thought staring at her in the distance.

Sakura was happy when Jason didn't come after her. But the question was where was she going to go? She thought gazing up at the sky.

She winced in pain, and fell on her knee. A little sleep wouldn't hurt. She thought yawing and dropped her head on the hard floor.

If anybody passed by and saw her like that, they would think she was dead and that was exactly what the figure thought as he stared at down at her.

The figure went closer to Sakura and looked at her, what was he going to do with her. he thought gazing at the beautiful girl that laid on the floor in pain.

AUTHOUR NOTES: who was this guy? Is he good or bad? What does he plan to do with Sakura? Kill her or save her? I know but you guys have to read the next chapter to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

GANG LOVE

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, I don't own the original story of the card captor series nor do I own the characters of card captor, but as far as I'm concerned I do own the idea of this story. Can I stop writing that? You guys already know I don't own card captor.

**AUTHOUR NOTE: like I said I would make this chapter longer, thank too all of you for the review but I would like to thank princess cherry blossom and rosedreamer101, thanks guys! Lol. Now on to the story! **

Sakura was happy when Jason didn't come after her. But the question was where was she going to go? She thought gazing up at the sky.

She winced in pain, and fell on her knee. A little sleep wouldn't hurt. She thought yawing and dropped her head on the hard floor.

If anybody passed by and saw her like that, they would think she was dead and that was exactly what the figure thought as he stared at down at her.

The figure went closer to Sakura and looked at her, what was he going to do with her. He thought gazing at the beautiful girl that lay on the floor in pain.

He picked her up and making sure he didn't touch her injuring and he started walking to his house.

NEXT DAY

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. She blinked two times, when she realize that she was in a bed, fearful thought of Jason filled her mind but then she realized that this wasn't Jason room in fact she had no idea where she was. But she wasn't going to wait for the person to come she thought grimly and stood up from the bed.

She headed to the window, checking if it was high and when she found it was low, she opened the window and started climbing outside but froze when she heard a familiar voice ahead.

"Your wounds are not healed yet" he said walking to the window.

Sakura froze when she heard him but confirm that it was the same voice that helped her pick out her gun and it was the same voice she heard that questioned her about the gun.

He walked forward to the window and lowered his head to see her. There she was holding unto the wall for support and looking at him. He laughed, seeing the shocked look on her face. 

"You can change your expression, I don't bite" he said and laughing when he saw the annoyed look on her face.

Sakura gasped when she saw him but put on and annoyed look when she heard what he said.

"I can do anything I want, and how do I know you don't bite" she said looking at him. It was funny that she was joking with him in a situation like this.

"Trust me I don't bite and were you planning on escaping" he said looking at her

"What if I was? Is that a problem? "She said looking at him, the laughter in her eyes sipping away to replaced frustration.

"Yes is a problem and you wounds are not healed yet, are you going to come back inside" he said smiling at her, even thou he knew she was frustrated.

"Yes I'm coming back in" she said and sighed.

"Come on I'll get you" he said as he extended he hand and smiled when she grabbed it. He picked her up and dropped her on the bed.

Sakura was annoyed when he picked her up but didn't object because her injuring still hurts, she frowned when he looked at her with such seriousness. It was quite weird seeing him look at her like that, when he was away goofing around with her.

He sat on the bed and turned toward her turning seriously. What the hell happened to her? He needed to know he thought.

"What happened to you last night?" he blurted before he could stop himself.

"That's none of your business" she said, turning seriously. He wasn't his problem and he didn't need to know.

"That's where you're wrong, it's my business and I deserve a right to know" he said, a hint of anger in his black eyes.

"And why do you deserve to know?" she said her too getting angry. Why the hell couldn't he just mind his own business? She thought angrily.

"I fucking saved your life out there, if I left you there, you're probably would have die!" he said angrily standing up from the bed and staring at her emerald eyes.

"Did I ask you to save my life? No I didn't for all I care you could have left me there to die" she spat back angrily but regretted it when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Well maybe I should!" he yelled angrily and stomped out of the room.

"Where are you going" she yelled running to catch up with him. Maybe she shouldn't have said that, he did deserve to know and plus he saved her.

"I'm getting away from you, since as you obviously don't appreciate my help" he said with anger.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just angry and frustrated" seeing that he still didn't look at her, she continued.

"Thanks for the help and you're right you do deserve an explanation" she said hoping he would say something or look at her and sighed happily when he did.

"I don't want to force you to explain to me, I'm just curious" he said and looked at her.

"Thanks, I promise when I'm ready I'll explain to you" she said happily and smiled at him.

"I just realized I don't know your name" he said and returned the smile.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura kinomoto" she said happily, glad that he wasn't mad at her.

"Nice name Sakura and my name is Ichigo" he said happily, the anger from before sipping away.

"Are you hungry?" he said laughing when he heard her stomach grumble.

Sakura blushed when she heard her stomach grumble but started laughing.

"Well that answer your question" she said smiling at him

"Go sit down in the living room and I'll get you something to eat" he said and went to the kitchen.

Sakura sat down on the sofa. The living room was quite big. There was a small table at every couch. A big television was at the front and movies and CD was packed underneath. Pictures hung on the wall, most of them with Ichigo in it. She stopped looking at the living room when she saw Ichigo come out of the kitchen.

"Umm you never told me what you wanted" he said smiling at her.

"Well that's because you never asked me, you just rushed to the kitchen" she laughed and stood up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Well umm just come and show me what you want" he said and walked back to the kitchen.

Sakura entered the kitchen and gasped, staring at her surroundings. The whole kitchen was a mess. Plates, napkins, spoons and everything stood on the floor. The fridge was opened and she could see milk dripping. The cup board was all opened, and plates were falling out. The wall was stained and was black. How the hell does he eat here? She thought gazing at the mess.

Ichigo stopped walking and stared at Sakura, slightly confuse when she just stood there, with her mouth slightly opened but then he finally understood and laughed sheepishly.

"Umm I haven't been cleaning the kitchen lately and well it's a bit messy" he said sheepishly and laughed.

"No wonder you couldn't find anything here" she mumbled and gazed up at him. She didn't notice it before, but she never really studied him.

He had black long hair that was beneath his neck, his nose was slightly pointed and he had black eyes. He was 3 feet taller than her and he wore black pants and blue shirt.

"Hey! Say something!" he said looking at her

"Ok how about this? We need to clean this place!" she said and smiled when she saw the dead expression on his face.

"Me clean? You must me joking Sakura" he said looking at her. Cleaning and him don't go together he thought.

"Yes you are going to clean, do you need me to speak slower so you can understand" she said and laughed. Is this what it felt to be truly happy? She thought gazing at him.

"I understand. How about this? We go to the mall to go get some food because there really isn't anything in the fridge" Ichigo said.

Sakura froze when he said that. She could not go outside. Jason might be there and there was no way in hell she was going to go back with him or die.

"No how about this? You go to the mall and I'll clean up this place" Sakura said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" he said happily and laughed. At least he didn't have to clean.

She sighed happily, when he didn't question her.

Ichigo grabbed his keys and his wallet. "So what do you want me to buy" he asked Sakura, seeing the fear in her eyes, he didn't know what happened but he wanted to fix it but he couldn't if he didn't know.

"Oh anything" she said getting a small piece of cloth from the ground; she wondered how the hell it came here? And dropped it in the water, ready to start cleaning.

"So you want anything. Say do you eat elephant?" he said and laughed

"No I do not eat elephant why would you ask me a stupid question like that?" she said quite annoyed and started scrubbing the stain on the wall.

"Well you said anything "he said amusement in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Well do you think I can eat an elephant" she said enjoying the conversation, this was the first time in so long since she felt happiness and hopefully it would last.

"Actually you can eat an elephant, you could cut it in half and cook it" he said and laughed, when he saw the disgusted look on her face.

"Bad image" that was all she said and returned in cleaning the stain on the wall. Why the hell wouldn't it come off? She thought angrily and scrubbed harder on it.

"Now are you going to tell me what you want and these times don't say anything" he said and leaned against the wall. It's been a long time since he had a company in this house he thought.

"Ok how about some drinks umm some bacons, bread, snacks, tea and some pots, a water jug, cereals, buy two, cleaning spray and buy a lot of them it seems that this stains wouldn't come off., some air fresher to make the house smell good, oh milk and sugar for the milk and plates and spoons also cups a lot of those, some napkins there isn't anymore and well I think that's all" she said all of these in one breath, her back still turned as she scrubbed. "Oh and don't lean on the wall is still dirty" she said and turned to Ichigo, smiling at him.

Ichigo just stood there looking at Sakura his eyes wide, his mouth opened; he just stood there staring at her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask her what she needed. He thought surprise but snapped out of it when Sakura stood in front of him.

"You know you were the one that asked me what I needed and I simply told you" she said and laughed when he gave her an annoyed look. This was the first time anybody asked her what she wanted. Jason would normally buy it and she would be forced to eat anything he buy even thou she didn't like it.

"Well I never thought you would say all of those, hopefully I have enough money" he said taking out his wallet.

"Oh I have some money in my bag, you can use my…" she said but stopped talking, she left her bag on the floor and Ichigo probably didn't pick it up.

"Why so sad?" he said when she stopped talking.

"Well there was this bag I had with me and I left it, all my money was there" she said and looked up at him.

"That's ok. When I was taking you home with me I saw the bag with your name on it so I took it, wait here I'll bring it out" he said and walked out of the kitchen few minutes later he came back holding Sakura bag in his hands.

Ichigo came back holding her bag and Sakura couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as she dropped the dirty cloth on her hand and went to Ichigo to embrace him in a friendly hug.

"Thank you so much!" she said happily taking the bag out of his hands and opened it. She checked it to see if any thing was stolen and was happy when everything was in the same place that she put them.

"You're welcome but do you mind if I ask you why this bag is so important to you" he said, hoping he would get an answer this time.

Sakura looked down at her feet; she wasn't ready yet to talk about the incident that happened but he deserve to know.

"Well umm I'm planning on going to Japan and well my passport and money are in that bag and if I lost it I wouldn't be able to fly out of china" she said softly looking at him, hopefully he wouldn't ask her why she wanted to fly out of china but she was wrong again.

"Why would you want to fly out of china?" he asked curiosity gracing his face. There was something she wasn't telling him.

"It is a crime to fly out of China?" she said instead and smiled at him, she was going to tell him when the time was right but now wasn't.

"I suppose its not" he said smiling up at her, sooner or later she would tell him, no need to force it out of her he thought.

"Now you have to go and buy the groceries, while I clean up this place" she said happily and knee down ready to scrub the stain that refuse to come out.

"I guess you're right" he said and wore his shoe ready to go out but stopped when Sakura ran up to him and engulf him in a big hug.

"Thank you for everything" she said and smiled up at him.

"You're welcome, see you when I come back" and with that said he left the house.

Sakura went back in doing her work, mumbling about how stubborn hard stains were, but at least she was doing something instead of staying in the bed, she thought.

I wonder if they are looking for me now. She thought and stopped walking, she would have to go to Japan soon, and she could still remember the last word Jason said before she left.

Playing games isn't a good idea babe especially if is the game of death" Jason yelled at her and was sure that she heard him, when she stopped to turn to him.

"If it means getting away from you" with that said she started running

What this what she wanted, to be running away from death, from Jason she thought sadly. If she could leave to Japan Jason wouldn't be able to find her she thought, she wasn't going to give up now after everything she did to get away from Jason, why not enjoy the small taste of happiness now. She thought and continued cleaning the stubborn stain on the wall.

Ichigo

He wasn't surprise at the looks he got from everybody, why? Maybe because he was holding 3 bags with all the stuff Sakura needed for the house, he probably looked gay shopping. Men's were not supposed to shop; ay least this was better than cleaning the whole messy house. He thought and continued on his way home but stopped when the pone rang. He picked it up.

'Ichigo speaking" he said grimly trying to hold the three bags in his arms.

"Hey its kira, found anything about the demons" a voice spoke on the other line

"No, but I found a girl "he said and managed to use one hand to talk on the phone and the other hand to hold the bags.

"What the hell! I didn't send you to go look for some chick, wit till Syaoran hears about this!" the voice on the other line yelled angrily.

"Chill man she isn't my girl, I saw her on the street yesterday night and badly injured, she had on bullet on her stomach and another bullet n her hand, its could be the demons that shot her, she still didn't tell me what happened" Ichigo explained to kira.

"it might not be the demons, it could have been someone else that was trying to kill her" kira said listening to Ichigo carefully.

"You're right but I still have to find out, you never know it could be some of the demons that went after her" Ichigo said

" anyway you have to be in Japan in a week, Syaoran came back and he is meaner than before, I wouldn't want you to get on his bad side" kira said

"Sure I'll be there in a week bye" and with that he hung up the phone.

Hopefully I won't die when I go to Japan when I tell Syaoran that I didn't find some solid information about the demons and instead I saved a girl, who I think would be involve with the demons. He thought as he imagined the expression on Syaoran face when he tells him and headed home.

home

Sakura lay on the couch massaging her hand. Damn! That was hard. She thought and grumbled to herself at least she got the house looking clean and tidy, she thought happily; she turned her head to the door when she heard it opened and was happy to see it was just Ichigo.

"Took you long" she said as she took the groceries out of his hands.

"I would have thought you're be happy to see me" he said and dropped his shoe sitting down on the couch.

"Well thank you for the groceries, don't even complain because I was stuck here trying to clean up, you have no idea how hard it is!" she said in the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter.

"Don't you think that's why I said I wanted to the groceries" he stated and smiled when she gave him an annoyed look.

"Next time when you turn the kitchen to a garbage place see if I help you" she laughed and turned her back to him, placing the items in their respectful places.

"Don't be too mean, if I clean I assure you I would surely die" he said sadly and looked hopefully at her to see if she would change her mind.

"Who said I didn't want you to die" she said and laughed out loud at the expression on Ichigo face

"I was joking you know" she said again and giggled softly to herself, boy did it feel good joking around with somebody again she thought happily and smiled to herself.

"You better" he said and laughed along with her.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you, I'm going to Japan in a week" he said again, looking at her, and well since you're you said you wanted to go to Japan you could come with me, he said again when she didn't say anything.

"Yes I'll come with you" she said finally after the long silence. She was dancing in joy inside. The sooner the better but then she would have to leave him and build a life of her own, she saddened at that though.

Ichigo frowned when he her voice lost the usual happiness in them and he knew that she was sad, he stood up and walked toward her

"Why are you sad" he said gently.

" well when we get to Japan I'll have to leave you, and well we may never see each other again" she said sadly, she knew it was foolish to get sad over something like that, but he was the first one that showed her real happiness and she was really going to miss him she thought sadly.

"I can give you my phone number and we could still talk and hang out sometimes" he said and smiled at her. But for no let clean up and spend some time together before we both have to go to Japan! He said and laughed.

She laughed along with him and started putting everything back again.

"Sakura why do you want to go to Japan?" he said again, hoping he could get a hint of what happened to her.

" well I'm going there to see my friends and family" she said, half of it was part truth she was going to go see her family but she was also going there to escape from Jason.

"Ok but what are you doing here then?" he asked again, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Well what are you doing here?" she asked instead of answering the question, she wasn't ready to reveal what happened to her yet.

Ichigo was almost going to say trying to find some information about a gang name demons but stopped himself.

"Well my friend lives in China and I wanted to visit him" he said. it was kind of the truth, Syaoran did come to China but left.

"Oh" she said and continued doing her work.

Ichigo knew he wasn't going to get any information from her mouth so he went to the living room, to watch TV.

Next week

Ever since Sakura came to Ichigo house, they spend a lot of time together, had fun and learned things about each other but Sakura still didn't tell Ichigo about what happened to her and it was slowly driving Ichigo crazy.

He was hoping that since they gotten close Sakura would tell him, but no luck she still kept it to herself and it was driving him crazy, curiously killing him.

It was in the afternoon and Ichigo and Sakura sat down on the couch watching TV.

"We are going to Japan tomorrow you know" Ichigo said out of the blue staring at the TV.

"Yes I know I'm going to miss you a lot' she said sadly. It was no doubt they had gotten really close the past few weeks, he was more of a best friend and she was going to miss him dearly.

"And you think I'm not going to miss you either" he said and smiled at her. he was really going to miss Sakura, they had a brother and sister relationship and the truth is that they might never see each other.

"That's good to hear" she said and moved closer to hug him. "Promise me you won't forget me" she said in the hug and pulled back to look at him in the eyes.

"I promise. But you have to promise me you won't get yourself killed" he said seriously gazing at her.

"No guy or girl would be able to kill me" she said determined.

"I know no one can kill you, but still promise me" he said in a firm voice

"Fine I promise" she said and smiled at him

"That's a good girl, after all I know, no one can kill you being with you already made me know how stubborn you were" he said and laughed at the way she looked.

"And being with you made me know that you like fooling with people too much" she said in an annoyed tone but couldn't stop the smile that grace her lips.

"See and you can never act serious for a minutes" he said and smile at her.

"And you can?" she spat back.

"Yes I can, unlike you" he said and grab her waist and started tickling her.

"Let's go!" She yelled but was cut off when laughter bubbled inside her mouth, and she couldn't stop the loud laughter that's came out.

"No way!" he yelled and continued tickling her, laughing his ass off.

That's day they both enjoyed each other company, hoping it would last but every good thing comes to an end.

Next day

They spend time together as much as they could but in the afternoon, they knew they had to go to the airport and fly to Japan then after that go there separate way.

They drove to the airport and waited for the flight to Tokyo Japan, it came and they went in. when they entered the plan, they sat down together.

The plane ride was unusually quiet. (**Well duh they aren't going to see each other again)**

They landed and Ichigo and Sakura stepped out of the plane, they stood at the airport gazing at each other.

Sakura had a strong will to cry, but forced a small smile on her face.

It was obvious to him that she was going to cry so he hugged her and that's when she couldn't take it, she sobbed in his hand.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore so he hugged her and to his surprise she started crying, this was the first time he saw her crying and he felt hurt because he was the cause of the tears.

"Its okay" he said gently rubbing her back.

"It's not okay! I may never see you again in my life" she yelled at him, and looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"Yes we are, I'm gave you my phone number so you call me and asked me to come where you are" he said gently hoping that would come her down and sighed happily when she stopped crying.

"You promise" she said, hoping what he said was the truth.

"Yes I promise" he said and smiled at her. he was going to say something else but his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey yes, I'm coming" he said to the person on the other line.

"Okay good" and with that said the person hung up.

Ichigo frowned, kira was right Syaoran became meaner than before, he thought as he put his phone back inside the phone.

"Something wrong?" Sakura said when she saw the frowned on Ichigo face.

"No nothing" he said and smiled at her, he was really going to miss her.

"I guess is time we say our goodbye" she said in a sad tone.

" no not goodbye, see you later, were not leaving for good Sakura we are still going to see each other some day, remember that" he said and smiled when she nodded her head.

"Yes you're right, then see you later" she said and smiled happily at her, she looked at him one more time and turned her back at me walking away from him.

"Yes see you later Sakura!" he yelled at her back and waved at her, he made sure she was out of sight before he left.

Sakura didn't want to look back because she knew she was going to start crying. Yes this wasn't the end. Some time in the future we will meet she thought.

Now I have to begin my new life! She thought happily.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I made it longer. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Are they going to meet in the future? And how does Ichigo know Syaoran? Hmm? So much you need to know but you're not going to find out now! Stay tune for the next chapter! Thanks for reading and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gang love

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own card captor CLAMP does. But I wish I did…**

**AUTHOUR NOTE: thanks for all the review guys! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 5, hopefully you would like this chapter too. **

She was at the airport, sitting on a bench and staring at the sky. So much for a new life she thought grimly.

Sakura had waited until Ichigo left, not wanting him to see that nobody was here to pick her up. She sat down on the bench for an hour now; trying to figure out where she would go or who she was going to call.

She was trying so hard to remember some of her friend's number, she could remember her family number but the thing was that she was scared of their reaction. It's not like she could call them and act like nothing happened, when she disappeared, but she had to take the chance she thought and took out her cell phone dialing the number.

Kinomoto resident

It wasn't the same for them when Sakura left. The house became lonely and sad when she disappeared. They tried so hard to find her, but there was no clue to where she was.

The police thought that she was dead already and gave up the search for her, but her brothers and closest friend still had hope, but it dim over the years when they all realized she wasn't going to be coming back.

A young boy in his twenties came bouncing up the stairs. He had black hair that was beneath his neck, he had beautiful brown eyes, and he was tall. He wore black jeans pant and a white t-shirt. The boy name was Touya.

"Father I'm going to go see Yukito today" he said but the phone rang so he went to go pick it up already knowing that it was Yukito

"Hey Yukito I'm coming over now" he said but frowned when he didn't receive any answer.

Sakura just went rigid when she heard Touya voice, tears already forming in her eyes. God she never thought she would miss him this much.

She stared at the phone, not quite sure what she should do. Better than saying something than being quiet she though and answered.

"This is Sakura" she whispered softly, holding her breath in.

Touya stood still, his first thought was that his baby sister was back, that she was coming back home but he shook that thought away, she wasn't the only one in Japan that bear the name Sakura. He took a breath in and spook.

"I think you have the wrong number" he said grimly and hung up. He would forget the past, thinking of the past only brings pain to the person, he thought.

"Touya who was that" his father Fujitaka was on the table, reading his news paper. He looked exactly like Touya except he was old and he wore glasses.

He had seen the expression on Touya face when he was talking on the phone and was worried.

Touya turned to his father. "Nothing father, it was a wrong number" he said and left the house.

There was something wrong, Fujitaka thought. Something that Touya wasn't telling him. Sakura I hope you're safe. He though and continued reading his news paper.

airport

Sakura was furious that he just hung up on her. I guess they forgotten me, it has been like about four or six years since I left Japan she thought sadly and stood up.

Now where I'm I going to go Sakura thought gazing around the airport. Wait why the hell I'm I looking at the airport from, it's not like someone would magically come and help her, she thought and laughed at her thought.

Well like they said never doubt what you think.

Sakura was still looking around, when she saw a man walking toward her at the corner of her eyes. She turned back, thinking the guy was going to go but she was wrong, the guy was still walking toward her. Man what the hell does he want?! She thought and moved somewhere else.

She stood there just staring at everyone that came and left, but stopped when she saw the same guy that was walking toward her before. When did Japan have stalker? She thought annoyed and again she left the spot she was and went somewhere else.

She could keep walking away from him, but every time she did he came back.

Sakura felt like going there and screaming at the guy but why didn't she go? She was scared it could be one of Jason gang, and she didn't want to risk talking to that guy, if not he could bring out a gun and shoot her, she grimaced at that thought.

Why couldn't she have a normal life?! What had she done to deserve such punishment?!?! She asked to no one in particular.

She left the airport and now she was panting from running so hard, she stared behind her and was relieved when she didn't see the guy behind her and turned forward only to see the same guy she was running from in front of her,

Sakura took several stepped back pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" she yelled angrily staring at him.

He had blond hair that was highlighted with brown, beautiful blue eyes, and a well tone body. He wore black shorts and a blue t-shirt. He sure look hot she thought and scowled at herself, man in a situation like this she shouldn't be thinking about how cute he was.

"Hey I didn't do anything" he said and held his hand in defense.

"You didn't do anything, you were chasing me! Of course you did something!" she yelled at him, when did people in Japan become so clueless? She thought.

"I wasn't chasing after you" he thought looking at her. Yes this was Sakura! The Sakura that left five years again, his friend. She doesn't remember and saddened at that thought.

"What's wrong with you" she said. One moment his eyes are happy and then the next moment he becomes sad.

"Nothing. Sakura don't you remember me?" he said and stared at her.

Sakura took another step back. "Why do you know my name" she whispered, scared that this could actually be one of Jason gang member.

"Don't you remember, your friend James" he said hurt that she couldn't remember.

She stopped walking and stared at him. "I'm sorry I can't remember you" she said softly.

"Okay maybe this would help" he said and took a step forward to her. "Don't move" he said again when he saw her take another step backward.

"Sakura remember this mark on my leg, we both have it" he said and rolled up his pant to reveal a small mark.

"Umm how is this suppose to help me remember anything" she said looking at his mark, she had a similar mark on her leg. Now she could remember she thought as the event played in her head.

PAST

"_Sakura come play with me" a voice yelled in the distance._

"_I would love too but I have to finish my homework" she yelled back to the voice._

"_Please!" the voice yelled and stood behind her._

"_Okay James, but if I fail my test you're going to be the one dead" she said and stood up._

"_Okay" he said and gulped._

_So they started playing ball. James threw the ball at the tree and Sakura went to go get it, but she couldn't so James came along to help her out._

_They both climbed the tree but one of the branches broke and scratched both Sakura and James leg. _

_They both fell down, looking at their wound. James stared at it, he just realized that they both and the same injuring and smiled._

"_We just got hurt and all you doing is smiling" Sakura said annoyed._

"_Look now we both have something to remember our friendship, we have the same scar on our leg" he said _

"_I swear I have no idea why we are even friend" she said but laughed._

"_So if you ever move, you just have to look at that scar on your leg and you're going to remember me" he said and laughed too._

"_Yea I guess you're right, now come on and help me with my math" Sakura said and stood up from her spot, followed by and annoyed looking James. _

_ END_

"I remember now" Sakura said looking at him. "I remember you James" she said and smiled at him.

"See I told you, you would remember" he said and went toward her and engulfs her in a friendly hug.

"I miss you" Sakura said as a drop of tear fell and landed on Samson.

"I never thought you would miss me, I feel so loved" he said to lighten up the mood and it worked.

"Yea, I do miss you, I haven't seen you for like five or six years" she said and laughed softly.

"What happened, Sakura" he said and pulled out of the hug staring at her.

Sakura sighed, she knew sooner or later he was going to ask, of course he was going to ask, it wasn't normal for someone to disappear like that.

" I mean you told us all you were going to break up with Jason after that you've been acting weird, even Syaoran notice this and then the next day you disappeared and now here you are talking to me, we all thought you were dead" he said and engulf her in another heart warming hug.

James pulled back and stared at her again. "What happened, did someone kidnap you or something or did you run away from home" he said curios.

Sakura anger flared at the last part. "Do you think I would ever run away from my family and my friends?!" she yelled out angrily.

"I'm sorry but did you know how sad and hurt we were when you didn't return home that night. Touya went crazy and he's still is, everyone isn't the same ever since you left! There was no trace to your disappearance and we all thought you might have died!" he too yelled angrily at her.

Sakura hung her head down in shame. It wasn't his fault that he was angry at her but she was trying so hard to forget the incident that happened to her, she just wasn't ready yet.

"I'm sorry" she said softly and looked back up at him.

"It's okay I shouldn't have said that" James said.

"So you've been chasing after me because you wanted to find out if I was Sakura" she said smiling ant me.

"Well yea, you think that if someone left for five years and came back you would just leave them away. Don't you think you would chase after the person too? He said smiling back at her.

"Well I wouldn't stalk the person, do you know how scared I was?! I never knew that Japan had stalker now" she said, laughing at the expression on James face.

"Hey don't blame me! I was just curious! He said defending himself.

"Have you ever heard this? Curiosity would be the end of you" she said, at least she got his mind away from the incident that happened to her and why she disappeared.

"Nope I bet you're making this up, come on we can just stand here on the street, people would think that we are weird" he said, noticing the stare they were getting from passing strangers.

"Well if you're standing beside me of course people are going to stare" she said and laughed lightly.

"I know... Hey! Is that an insult?!" he said looking at her.

Sakura sighed. "No it's a complement" she said sarcastic.

"I thought so" James said and grinned at her. "Now come on, were going to my house!" he said happily, grabbing hold of Sakura hand and dragging her forward.

I have no idea how I ever became friends with him she thought but couldn't stop the smile that spread through her face. She was going to meet her other friend and family, she thought and laughed happily.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter! I promise that the next chapter is going to be longer! Hope you liked it. Review and keep reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

GANG LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own card captor CLAMP does. As you all know**

**AUTHOUR NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and as promise I'm going to make it longer. Now on to de story!! Lol I just love saying that… **

Sakura walked along side with James. Each step she took her nervousness increase. God know why I'm so nervous she thought as James dragged her forward.

She stared at her surroundings. People were chatting happily and laughing with no care in the world, this is when I wish I had a normal life like that she thought watching how everybody was so free. Cars were on the road, zooming out and in; restaurants and stores could be found on the other side of the street.

"You know everyone is gonna be so surprise when they see you" James voice suddenly spoke.

"I'm scared that they might hate me, scared that they forgot about me, scared that they hate me for leaving so sudden and coming back, afraid of what they would say when they see me, I'm just so scared and nervous. She whispered softly as her body started to shake.

James was worried when he felt her hand shaking; he looked at her only to see that she was crying. He didn't understand why she was crying, he thought she would have been happy but then again he was never the one that understood Sakura.

"Hey listen there's nothing to be scared of, they're your family and friends you should be excited in seeing them not scared." He spoke softly and smiled when she relaxed.

" I guess I'm just worried of what their reaction would be when they see me" she spoke but the real reason what she was scared was because she knew they were going to ask her what happened to her and why she suddenly disappeared and she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Don't worry its okay" James said and smiled at her. She still didn't tell him what happened to her .he thought staring at her. Something was different about her now, he thought gazing at her eyes.

"What?" Sakura said when all James did was staring at her.

"Why won't you tell me what happened to you? It's not normal for someone to disappear for like five years and return just like that not leaving any trace or anything to her disappearance and then I finally find you when everyone lost hope that's you could be alive" he said curiously gracing his face, damn it he wanted to know.

Sakura didn't know what to say, as Jason face flash in her mind and the bad incident that happened when she was trying to escape from him, how she shot someone, the pain she felt how scared she was that she would die, and the event just kept replaying in her mind. Oh god what did she do to deserve such treatment, why the hell couldn't she just have a normal life she thought sadly as tears started streaming down her face.

James stopped walking and turned to face Sakura when he saw that she was crying again. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that's up he thought he didn't liked when she cried especially since he was his fault that she was crying.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up but either way when I bring you home you are likely going to be asked that question, it's just normal, the police would want to know too and well Touya is gonna force you to tell him. James said.

"Let's just get going" Sakura spoke wiping her face. Why was she always weak, why couldn't she just be strong for once? She thought annoyed by her emotion.

And the walk to her house was quite and uncomfortable as both of them wondered what would happen when they arrive to Sakura's house.

Kinomoto resident

Fujitaka was sitting on the couch reading his newspaper, as Touya and Yukito watch TV.

Touya looked at the television but his mind was on something else. The voice that he heard this morning sounds so much like Sakura, plus the lady said her name was Sakura. No it isn't Sakura he was being paranoid. What were the chances that she could have come back after her sudden disappearance he thought as he remembered the event.

[Flashback

_Where is Sakura? Touya said to his father it was nine o clock and his sister was still not home, he had call all of her friends asking them where she could be but all of them said she went home._

"_Maybe she still at school or she's waiting for the rain to stop" Fujitaka said, trying not to think about the horrible situation. She's probably safe, trying to wait for the rain to stop. He thought trying to reassure himself that she was okay and fine._

_Touya stood up something was not wrong even thou it was raining Sakura would still try to come back home and her friends said she left home before them. He thought as he grabbed the umbrella and wore his shoe._

_Fujitaka stared at Touya, he stood up too. He didn't like the feeling he was getting, he was like he knew that Sakura was in trouble and she needed them and he knew Touya felt it too._

"_father you stay here just incase she comes come" Touya said and with out a second word he left the house heading outside to look for his baby sister leaving his father staring at him._

_Fujitaka shook his head and sat back down. Sakura please be safe he thought and continued reading his paper but the feeling that he was getting was increasing and he dropped his paper, praying that his daughter was safe but something deep told him that she wasn't safe at all._

_ TOUYA_

_He walked on the road, holding up his umbrella. When he finds her she was going to be in great big trouble he thought angrily but his anger quickly changed to worried when he heard a short scream, he ran toward it._

_His heart was beating so fast, his hands were shaking as he ran toward the scram. That screams sounds like Sakura's voice he thought worriedly but shook it away. No she wasn't in trouble, I'm just imagining things, Sakura is probably home right now he thought trying to convinced himself but deep inside he knew he was wrong._

_He stopped walking when he found himself facing himself. He looked everywhere trying to find Sakura, something told him that Sakura was here before and this was where he heard the scream. _

_His eyes were wide as he checked for his sister, damn it where was she he thought angrily. Where the hell was his Sister he yelled out angrily to no one in particular._

_Touya get a grip on yourself she's probably at the school like dad said waiting for the rain to stop so she could come home he thought trying to calm himself but was failing miserably. _

_He left the ally ad went toward the school. Something told him that his sister was there, that she was there but left. He thought looking back but he couldn't see anything, all he could see was the rain and a wall._

_He turned forward heading to Sakura School, the scream ringing in his ears and he knew for some reason that scream would haunt him forever. _

_Touya walked to Sakura school and checked the surroundings but didn't see her, he tried going inside but the school was locked nobody was inside and it was dark. Sakura couldn't possibly in there, she was always scared of the dark because she thought ghosts would come out in the dark. He thought and left the school maybe she was home already and father lecturing her about not coming home early. He thought trying to think about something to reassure himself._

_He walked home but not before passing the ally where he heard that scream. The scream replaying in his mind. He looked at the ally knowing something bad happened here, he took one last look and turned his back walking back home, the scream haunting his mind._

_Touya opened the door to his home, hoping that he could hear his father lecturing Sakura and Sakura trying to defend herself and him screaming at her for coming home late but to his dismal all he saw was his father looking at him with hopeful eyes. _

_Touya heart broke. His sister was still not home. Damn it where was she? He thought angrily as the scream played in his mind. No that couldn't be his sister scream, it just couldn't._

_He dropped his umbrella and went to the phone and dial the police number, noticing how Fujitaka eyes showed with worried._

_They called the police and the police looked for her but to no success they didn't see her, they looked for three days but nothing everyone lost hope that she was still alive and ever since Sakura left, her family and her friends were not the same._

[END FLASHBACK

Touya could still remember how sad everyone was. She just disappeared, just like that. Everyone thought she was kidnapped and dead, but Touya still had hope but what was the point. It's been five years since she left and still nothing he thought sadly. The scream still haunt him, but he still tried to believe that he didn't hear any scream that he was just being paranoid.

Yukito stared at his friend. He knew his friend was not the same after was happened to his sister he thought sadly and turned back to the TV, but what could he do to help.

Just as he finished that thought they heard a knock on the door.

Outside

Sakura felt like she was going to die, when James knocked the door. She could remember he house, the house she had grown in, the house that she loved so much but was taken away from it, to live in and horrible place with Jason she thought gazing up at her house but looked down when she felt James hands on her own.

"Don't worry, you should be happy that you're meeting your family" he said and grinned at her. 

She smiled at her. Yes she should be happy, no longer was she in Jason hands but now she was going to meet her family after so long. She thought happily, happiness rushing through her bone.

"Yes I should be happy, I'm seeing my family after so long!" she said and smiled a wide smile.

"That's the spirit!" James said, surprise how quickly she could change from sadness to happiness.

Touya go get the door! They both heard a voice spoke inside and instantly Sakura knew that was her father.

Tears were about to come but she force them back, she wasn't going to cry. Damn who would have thought that she would miss hearing her father talk but he next voice that spoke made the tears come back.

"Okay father" Touya grimly heading to the door.

Sakura sucked in her breath and James tightened his grip on her hand. I swear I have no idea why I'm so nervous James thought.

Touya held the handle and opened the door. He looked up only to meet James and… his sister. His mouth was opened as he stared at her. His first thought was that he was being paranoid but shook the thought away when he saw James holding Sakura's hand and smiling at her. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was just as shock as him.

She just stood there. When she heard the door opened her heart was beating so fast that she swore that James probably could hear it.

The door opened only to meet her brother Touya, the tears that she was trying to hold just came out.

There before her was Touya, looking as handsome as usual. He looked the same except he grew a little bit since she left. He stood there looking at her, her tears came rapidly this time, she tried forcing them inside again but it seems her attempt failed as more tears came streaming down her face.

Touya didn't know what to think again. There before him was his little sister Sakura. She looked the same, but something was different about her now. He frowned slightly when he saw the tears that was flowing down her face and went forward and engulf her in a big hug.

He was trying so hard to be strong but he couldn't, as he too found himself shedding tears as he rubbed her back, whispering to her.

Sakura was going to break down crying but was surprise when her brother came to embrace her and that's when she couldn't go it anymore, it seems that everything that happened to her came to her mind and she shed the tears and this time someone was there to comfort her, this time she wasn't trying to hide her tears, this time she let it flow free she let all her pain show and she didn't care anymore, she needed to feel loved not the love that Jason gave her but something different.

Oh god all those days he prayed for his sister to be okay, all those days he looked for her all those days he felt pain because he knew he couldn't protect her all faded away, all the pain memories that haunted him faded away as he hug his sister. He couldn't believe she was here, he could feel her tears roll down his back and this time it wasn't a dream this time it was real.

Fujitaka was confused when he heard sobbing coming from outside, so he stood up and went to go see what was wrong. What he saw brought him to tears too.

His son and his daughter were crying their eyes out. He saw his daughter face, all covered with tears as she cried out, sobbing tearfully and comforting her.

A tear drop fell out of his eyes watching his children. He went toward Sakura rubbing her back too as he hug both his children.

Sakura looked up when she felt someone touch her back only to meet her father, she cried one more time seeing him.

Oh god father, miss all of you so much, I miss you... she whispered softly crying one more time and this time she didn't try to stop the tears that was coming she just let it flow out of her eyes.

"Its okay Sakura everything is going to be okay, it's alright now, nothing bad is going to happen to you anymore" Touya whispered back to her, trying to comfort her.

Sakura wanted to believe his word. She wanted to believe that everything was okay and nothing bad would happen to her but after what she's been through it was so hard to believe in those word.

The exhaustion finally took it toll on Sakura and she went limp and fell into Touya arms.

He looked at his sister. He was so happy this wasn't a dream, he was so happy his sister wasn't dead and she was here with him, this time he's going to make sure that he doesn't fail to protect her, he was going to find out what happen to her and if she was kidnapped he was going to make sure the fool that took his baby sister would wish he was dead when he met the person.

Touya looked up at his father, only to see he had a wide smile on his face and for the first time ever since Sakura left and he too grinned looking down at his sister peaceful face. Yes this time he would be damn if anything bad happen to her.

He picked her up in his arms heading to his house, this time he didn't go with sadness this time around he went with happiness and it was obvious he was happy because the stupid grin on his face just became bigger.

James just stood there watching the happy family reunited again. He turns to the doorway when he heard a noise but only saw Yukito smiling too at the family.

He looked back at Sakura. I hope you're ready for question Sakura he thought, following the family inside the house.

They all went inside and this time none of them had a sad smile or looked sad but this time they all had a stupid grin like Touya.

**I hoped you like this chapter!!!! Is Sakura ready for the questions that she wished to escape? Well this time she wouldn't be able to escape them, especially when Touya is determined to know what happened to her… sorry if there were any spelling errors. Review!**

**I hoped this chapter was long enough for you guys!**

**And stay tune for the next chapter!!!! Bye for now people!**

**Wild dreams16**


	8. Chapter 8

GANG LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: everyone knows I don't own card captor that CLAMP does but I do own the creation of this story.**

**AUTHOUR NOTE: thank you everyone for taking the time to review… umm I really appreciate and hope you all also like this chapter. Now on to de story!!! **

Sakura woke up in a bed. Her first thought was that she was back with Jason but when she opened her eyes she gasped.

This was her old room. She looked around her when the event that happened yesterday came to her head she smiled happily she was back with her family and this time she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

She looked around her room, everything was in the same place she put it. Her room was decorated pink. Almost everything there was pick it was obvious to anybody that came to her room would know that she loved pink.

Her bed was pink and big. Her dresser table was beside her bed it was pink also, pictures of her family hung on the wall. There was a small pink chair beside her bed also, and her closets were pink.

She stood up to see if her clothes were still there and was happy that they were, she looked down at the clothes she was wearing and got an idea.

Looking at the clothes that were hung up, she picked one of her favorite and tried putting it on but it was too small for her. I can't believe her grew! She thought annoyed and tried another one, she was happy that this one was still her size.

It was a pink shirt. It had flared sleeves that were decorated with little cherry blossoms. The pants was black, it was long and also flared at the end, it looked like the same pants she wore to escape from Jason except this one wasn't tight and don't show all of her curves.

She sat back on the bed, debating or whether to go downstairs and see her family or stay here and think about what she was going to say to them when they ask her what happen to her.

It was obvious that if she went downstairs they were all going to ask her that question but she couldn't tell them. She was just not ready; she didn't want to remember that incident she just wasn't ready to talk about it she thought looking at her feet.

The door to her room opened. Sakura stopped looking at her feet and was happy to see it was just James because she knew if it was her father or Touya they would both demand an explanation.

James looked at her and smiled seeing that she already made herself feel at home, seeing her messy closet. He stepped inside the room and sat beside Sakura.

She smiled happily and couldn't stop herself from giving him a hug.

"I'm so happy!" she said happily and laughed. She was truly happy and couldn't help the stupid grin that crept up her face.

"Who isn't?" he said and grinned also.

"I know. Its feels so good to be back home again" she said happily stretching her arms.

"Doesn't it? But you do know you have to tell them why you disappeared for five years and you know Touya and your father wouldn't take no for an answer" he said staring at her and regret ruining the good mood.

"Yea I know, that's why I didn't come down, I'm just not ready to talk about it..." she spoke sadly the smile on her face gone as she looked down at her feet again.

"I know you're not ready but Touya and your father would need to know what happened if they are to help you" James said he knew Touya would force her to tell him.

"I guess you're right come on lets go downstairs" she said and stood up from the bed nervousness already coming.

She stopped at the door looking down as she heard different voice coming from downstairs.

James stared at her already seeing nervousness in her eyes. He stopped walking when he saw that she stopped walking.

"Oh umm when you were sleeping Touya told your friend that you came back and everyone eagerly came to you house." he said and saw that he just increase the nervousness.

Sakura looked down, sweat dripping down her face. Just great when I thought I had to deal with Touya now I also have to deal with the rest of my friends… could life get any better. She thought grimly looking at all the people that came.

James noticed this and laughed loudly, gaining unwanted attention from the people that was downstairs.

They all looked up when they heard laughter upstairs and saw James laughing and Sakura glaring at him.

I thought you came here to help me Sakura whispered glaring at him. Why can't he ever stay quiet for once? She thought annoyed gracing her features.

That didn't help James any better as he started laughing once more also earning another glare from Sakura.

"I'm so sorry... I can't help it... the look on your face is priceless! He said gasping for air as he started laughing again, holding the wall for support, he was quite aware that Sakura was glaring at him but that just made his laughter increase more, which also earn him a full; hardcore glare from Sakura and this time he shut up and gulped nervously at her.

"I see you've stopped laughing" Sakura said tightly hating him right now.

"Umm... Look at the bright side now you don't have to umm get their attention... They're umm all staring at us…" he said nervousness but that just increase Sakura stare.

"Hello Sakura are you coming down to greet your friend anytime soon" Fujitaka said from downstairs.

"Yea… I'll be right downstairs" She said nervously, still glaring at James, wait till she kill him she thought tightly and headed downstairs with James following her like a scared little puppy.

Hopefully she's going to make my death less painful… I doubt it. James thought sacredly when they reached downstairs.

"We were all wondering when you were going to come downstairs, all of your friends were jumping on the chair anxious to see you" Fujitaka spoke again when everyone just remained silence.

Sakura looked at all her friends, smiling at everyone, now recognizing their faces as she stared at each of them.

Everyone that was there just stood still looking at Sakura. Surprise written all over their faces.

This was the Sakura that everyone thought that was dead, this was their Sakura that disappeared for five years, not leaving any trace of her disappearance, and here she was now standing in front of them smiling and acting like anything happened.

A sob broke the silence and everyone looked to where the sound was coming from, only to see that Chiharu was crying, Rika followed suit and before anyone knew it all the girls were crying as they all stood up to engulf Sakura in a hug.

"Oh god Sakura we thought we lost you" Rika said sobbing on Sakura shoulder.

Sakura started crying too. Damn why was she the cause for every tears

She thought sadly… she hated it when people cried because of her.

"Don't you ever do that again" Chiharu said also sobbing on Sakura shoulder.

"Do you know how scared we were" Naoko said, she seemed be the only one that was controlling her tears but that didn't mean she wasn't crying also.

Yukito also stood up from his spot to go hug crying, leaving James and Touya watching them.

"You do know that I'm never letting you out of my sight" Yukito said softly to Sakura, he wasn't crying like the other girls but that didn't mean he wasn't happy to see her.

"I know" Sakura whispered as another sob erupt from her mouth again.

Fujitaka just sat there, watching his Daughter and her friends crying aware that Touya and James were anxious to know what happened to Sakura and why she left and he too was also anxious.

"Come on you guys, come sit down you can cry after" Touya said, annoyed that they were still crying. He never thoughts that girls could cry this much he thought.

"Well you can't blame us, any girl would cry if they haven't see their friend for like five years now" Naoko retorted hugging Sakura as they all sat down.

"I miss you, what I'm I saying we all miss you!" Rika said happily smiling brightly at Sakura.

"Well I would be sad if I found out that nobody missed me" Sakura said grinning at Rika; this is what you call true happiness she thought happily.

"I can see you didn't change that much after your disappearance…" Chiharu said and everyone went quiet.

It seems that I can't escape telling them what happened to me Sakura thought and sighed.

"Now Sakura darling would you mind telling us what exactly happened to you, did someone kidnapped you or something?" Fujitaka said breaking the silence once again.

She gulped nervously as a picture of Jason cloud her mind. No she couldn't do it she thought sacredly, she was just too damn scared of remembering anything that had to do with Jason.

"Would you give me some time before I explain anything to you guys" Sakura said hoping they would give her a little more time.

"Sure thing darling, I know it's not easy for you but at all means we must know if we are to be any help to you" Fujitaka said softly and smiled at her.

"Thanks father" she said happily, glad that her father understood.

But her happy mood was ruin by a sudden outburst by no other than her lovely brother Touya.

"Father we need to know, someone can't just disappeared for five years like that and you act all normal, what of it she was kidnapped or something like that, huh? I'm not letting Sakura get kidnap again!" Touya said angrily. What the hell was wrong with his father?! He thought

"Touya be quiet. Your sister just came back and you expect her to just tell us the incident, let her rest and get some food. Nothing else is going to happen to her anymore Touya, and I don't like the tone in your voice" Fujitaka said trying not to get angry at his son. He too was anxious to know what happened to Sakura but he wasn't going to force her to tell them anything until she's ready.

"that's what you said last time, that nothing was going to happen to Sakura that she was okay but it turned out that you were wrong she was kidnapped father, I don't want that to happen this time, I failed to protect her once and this time I'm not going to fail, the bastard that kidnapped her would wish he was dead when I get my hands on him. And I'm sorry that you don't like the tone in my voice, but I can't help it" Touya said angrily, trying to hold in his anger but was failing miserably as you can see.

"Try to control you anger Touya, do you think it was easy for me to find out that my Daughter was kidnapped or could be killed. Do you think it was easy? I'm not going to force her to tell us what happen and I suggest you keep that tone of your voice now and retrain yourself from saying any fowl word" Fujitaka said tightly trying to keep his anger in.

Sakura just sat there watching the argument go on and for the first time seeing how much pain she cause to her family, she didn't blame Touya for getting angry but she didn't like the way he was talking to her father.

"Yes I was kidnapped" Sakura said quietly from the spot she was sitting. Maybe telling them would ease her mind a little bit she thought

Everyone turned to Sakura and Touya stopped what he was going to say to look at his sister. He was right someone did kidnap his sister and when he meets that person, the guy was going to be dead.

"Sakura dear you don't have to tell us right now if you don't want to" Fujitaka spoke.

Touya was going to say something to his father but Sakura interrupted again.

"No it's okay father, I'm ready to tell you guys" she said softly, hoping to God that she would be ready to talk.

"But Sakura if you were kidnap how did you escape… did you kill the kidnapper…" James spoke for the first time, hoping she wasn't still mad at him but he was wrong when he receive a glare from Sakura and gulped sacredly deciding on staying quiet.

Sakura glared at James, he was so lucky he wasn't dead now, this was his entire fault and this was why she was in this position. She thought glaring at him but sighed and continued her explanation.

"No I didn't kill him, I didn't have the heart to do it even thou he deserve it for kidnapping me" she whispered as she remembered when she had the perfect chance to kill him but couldn't.

" I see, it's good that you didn't kill him because we have to tell the police and well if you killed him you would go to jail even thou it was for self defense" Fujitaka said

"But who is exactly is this guy" Touya spoke. He couldn't think of any guy that would want to kidnap his sister.

Sakura gulped nervously, should she tell them who kidnapped her? They couldn't exactly stop Jason and if Touya went to go fight him there was a high possibility that he was going to come home dead and the police can't stop Jason either, Jason had large gang members that were strong and would kill anybody that crossed their past. And the last thing I want is anybody getting hurt because of me. Sakura thought. So what was she going to say…?

"Well who is the dead guys that kidnapped you" Touya voice roughly broke through Sakura thought.

She gulped again. "Well umm I don't exactly know who this guy is" Sakura said, hopefully they would fall for her lie. She was never good in lying but she was doing this for all of their safety.

"What do you mean you don't know who the guy is" Yukito spoke up. He too wanted to find out who the guy was and show the guy that whoever messes with Sakura would pay dearly.

"When I was kidnap I was in a room, the guy that kidnapped me just left me there, when he was angry he would come and beat me and when he was feeling happy, he would come to the room that he kept me and kiss me and there was one time he tried having s…" Sakura said but didn't finish the last word.

She could still remember how Jason would try having sex with her; he didn't succeed because she would always try to make him stop which result in her getting beaten.

The memory flashed in her mind, how she had cried that night. At least I can still call myself a virgin she thought but that didn't ease the sadness or the pain in her mind.

Everyone was silent after what she finished saying that, they all knew the last word she was going to say and anger build inside them, but the one that was mostly angry was her brother.

Touya fisted his hand as anger surged into him. The bastard he whispered out angrily. The fucking damn bastard! How dare he touch you! He roared out angrily.

Fujitaka didn't even try to stop Touya from saying all those swear word, he was angry, enrage that his sweet daughter was raped and he wasn't there to comfort her, he couldn't even imagine the pain that was in his daughter mind, never in his life he thought something like this would happen.

Sakura shivered. It was almost as if she could feel everyone anger and it pained her. She was trying so hard not to cry from the memories, more like nightmare that flooded her mind. Then it suddenly clicked. They all probably thought that she got raped…

"If you guys think that I got raped, you probably forgotten how strong I was no kidnapper would have the gut to rape me" she said tightly.

"But I thought when you he tried to have s… meant that he tried to umm you know" Rika said, turning to Sakura.

"Well I said he tried but he failed" Sakura said loudly so every one heard her.

"Phew! You had me so scared again!" Naoko said hugging Sakura; she was sitting on Sakura left.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said softly and smiled lightly at her.

"I swear you did that on purpose to scare us!" Chiharu said accusing Sakura from beside Rika and smiled at Sakura, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well not my fault I said he tried, I didn't say he did, you guys need to get yourself a brain!" Sakura said trying to defend herself and smiled at her friend.

"Yea you keep saying that, I wonder what happened to all the boys in the room, none of them are talking" Rika said turning her attention on the boys.

"I guess they were more scared than us, when Sakura said someone raped her" Chiharu said loudly enough for Sakura to hear her.

"Hey don't blame me, I said the guy tried to I never said anything about the guy actually raping me" she retorted back. Funny how they were acting normal about this Sakura thought but was glad.

"Well when you said that your face was all scared and sad, what are we suppose to think" Naoko spoke up.

"Wait you were actually watching her face when she was talking" Rika asked Naoko.

"Well yea, you want me to be looking up at the sky or something" Naoko said confused.

"No, I never said you should look at the sky but looking at her expression when she's talking that just weird…" Rika said.

"And you're the one talking about weird… is it wrong to look at someone face when they're talking?" Naoko retorted back.

"Hey I'm not weird, you're the one that's weird you and James would go perfectly together!" Rika said defending herself.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!" James said standing up.

It seems that calling James weird woke him up. Sakura whispered to Chiharu. She was sitting there watching the pointless argument but right now she was kind of graceful they were arguing, it kept her mind of Jason.

"Don't think I didn't hear that Sakura!" James yelled at her.

You're sure right. Chiharu whispered back to Sakura.

"I heard that too!" James yelled again.

"Man you can stop yelling, I'm not deaf!" Yukito said beside James, he was relieved that Sakura didn't get raped and what would make him happier if James would stop yelling! He thought.

"I was just trying to make a point that I wasn't weird" James told Yukito.

"And I'm trying to convince a hard head girl that looking at someone when they're talking isn't a bad thing!" Naoko said loudly enough for Rika to hear her.

"Who the hell are you calling hard head?!" Rika yelled.

"Like I said before I'm not deaf!" Yukito yelled too.

"Well if you guys don't shut up everyone is going to be deaf!" Touya finally spoke annoyed. He was happy that his sister didn't get raped but that didn't mean he wasn't angry that some bastard came to kidnap his sister and she didn't know who he was.

"Touya is right, if you guys don't stop yelling at each other, I'm scare that my old poor ear would go deaf, I was hoping someone sensible would stop this argument" Fujitaka spoke he was so happy when Sakura said he didn't rape her, but the bad thing was that she didn't know who kidnap her.

"Father I was being sensible, I knew that if I said something I would likely be in the argument also" Sakura said smiling at her father.

"Sure Sakura, I bet you were planning on just sitting there and watching the argument" Chiharu said.

"Forget everything about the stupid argument, now back to what happened to you Sakura" Touya said and once again everyone turned their attention back to Sakura.

"Sakura where did you stay when you were kidnapped by the guy" Yukito said. Maybe they could go there and see if there was clue about the kidnapper. He thought

"Well we stayed in China" she said.

"That's good so your kidnapper can't come and if he does come he wouldn't know where you are" Rika said smiling happily.

"I was hoping he could come so I can kill him for kidnapping you" Touya said tightly.

"Look at the bright side he wouldn't be able to get Sakura again" James said.

"Yea I guess you're right" Touya said and sighed, this time he wouldn't fail in protecting his sister.

"Is that all we need to know darling" Fujitaka spoke looking at his daughter he had a feeling that she was hiding something else.

No that's not all father, there's a whole more, Sakura thought but instead of saying that she said something else. "Yes father that all" she said.

She was lying to protect her family, reassuring herself.

"Then I guess we should all go and get a long nice sleep" Fujitaka said to everybody.

"Yup! Do you mind if I have a sleep over with Sakura?" Naoko asked.

"I don't see why not, and let me guess you all want to have a sleep over too" Fujitaka asked the other two girls and they both nodded their head eagerly.

"But you have to go home and tell your parents and get your sleeping bag" Fujitaka said and stood up heading upstairs to get a nice refreshing bath but before he did that he went toward his daughter and gave her a hug and then headed upstairs.

"I guess this mean I should go home" James said

"Yea, I'll be going home also" Yukito spoke, going forward to give Sakura a hug.

"Take care, I'll come by tomorrow" he said.

"I feel so loved" Sakura smiled happily at him.

"Well that's because you just came back home after five years, but you're still always be a my little monster sister"

"I'll let that pass" Sakura huffed and went toward Touya. "But that's doesn't mean I'm not going to step on your feet" and with that said she slammed her feet on Touya leg.

"Hey I thought you said you were going to let it pass!' Touya yelled holding his foot and jumping on one leg.

"I lied" she grinned at him, laughing at his annoyed face. "Man I miss doing that to you"

"Well I don't miss the pain" Touya said grimily at her. " but I do miss you" he said and smiled at his little sister, from now on he was going to be very protective of her.

"Well I guess I'll be going now!" Yukito said and waved goodbye at everyone and left.

"I'll be leaving too" James said but was stopped by Sakura.

"Wait what were you doing at the airport anyway?" she asked.

"Oh shit my cousin was coming and I was supposed to go pick him up!" James said loudly.

"And you say you're not weird, sure we all believe you" Rika said laughing.

"But isn't that why you all love me?" James said grinning at them.

"So right" Naoko said laughing along with Rika.

"More like all of you guys are weird" Touya mumbled heading upstairs.

"It feels so good to be back home!" Sakura said happily and couldn't help that stupid grin that came to her face.

"It's time for me to go guys, I'll come tomorrow!" James spoke and opened the door.

"And don't think I forgot what you did, I'm still going to kill you!" Sakura yelled at his back laughing when he almost fell down.

She closed the door and turned to all of her friends. They were each smiling and had the same stupid grin on their faces.

"Best friend forever!" they all yelled and hugged each other.

"Boy it does feel good to be back home!" Sakura yelled laughing with her friends.

**Hope this was long enough for all of you guys! See and I also updated early. Tell me if you liked this chapter and well review! And stay tune for the next chapter!! I promise I'm going to be updating early from now on!! Hope you liked this chapter too… till next time!**

**From wild dreams16!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gang love

**DISCLAIMER: everyone knows I don't own card captor that CLAMP does but I do own the creation of this story.**

**AUTHOUR NOTE: thanks for the review and like I said before I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter also! This is just Sakura and her friends sleeping over, what they deserve to have some fun together don't they? Now on to de story! (LoL I just love saying that, don't ask me why)**

I wonder how I ever became friends with this people. Sakura thought watching her friends run around like animals, throwing pillows here and there.

They were currently downstairs; Sakura thought it best if they had their sleep over downstairs and of course they all brought their sleeping bag, but now Sakura was regretting her decision in letting them have a sleep over at her house.

"Take that bitch!" Rika yelled and threw her pillow at Naoko.

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch?!" Naoko yelled, slamming her pillow down on Rika face, making Rika fall down.

"I believe she was talking to you Naoko" Chiharu said in a matter of fact tone, getting a glare from Naoko, before she knew it a pillow already made contact with her poor face.

"Some times I think is best if you stay quite Chiharu" Naoko said tightly looking at her friend that lay on the floor she didn't notice when Rika stood up with her pillow, and slammed it against her back, causing Naoko to lose her pillow making her defenseless.

"And you were saying?" Rika said grinning at her.

"I was saying it was best for Chiharu to stay quiet and I think is best for you to shut up too!" Naoko yelled and grabbed her pillow on the ground and hit Rika on the head, but Rika didn't fall down this time, instead she grabbed Naoko hair.

"Let go of my hair bitch" Naoko yelled trying to break free from Rika hold and was lucky when Chiharu came and hit Rika with her pillow.

"Thank you so much" Naoko said happily to Chiharu but her smile faded when she hit her with her pillow too.

"Don't think I came here to save you" Chiharu smiled and laughed but her laugh was also cut short when Rika stood up and threw her pillow at her.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" Rika yelled and picked up her pillow ready to defense herself from Chiharu attack.

"Oh is one thing you call Naoko a bitch but me?! You're in for it lady!" Chiharu yelled and ran forward with her pillow same with Rika and the war began.

Sakura sat on her sleeping bag watching the fight and decided it was time for her to end it. She stood up and walked toward her friends.

"Children I think it's time for us to sit down and no swear word you're still young" Sakura said intelligently smiling at all of them.

"Who the hell are you calling a child, maybe Chiharu but me? And plus you're the same age as us!" Rika roared and took her pillow from Sakura ready to begin a war with Sakura.

"What do you mean she should call me a child?! I am more mature than all of you!" Chiharu roared too and held her pillow ready to begin a fight too.

"In your dreams Chiharu" Naoko said and stood up holding her pillow and walking over to them.

"You're going to be dreaming when I'm done with you bitch!" Chiharu roared and walked toward Naoko ready to kill her.

"Like I said before no swear word children!" Sakura yelled at them, trying to act nicely.

"Oh shut up!" Rika yelled at Sakura and hit her with her pillow.

"That is no more nice girl!" Sakura roared out angrily, moving her honey brown hair from her eyes and took a pillow on the ground. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you're going to get!" she yelled and soon after that, downstairs became a danger zone as war erupt.

The living room was a mess. Everything there was almost destroy, what I'm I saying everything was destroy! Paper were sprawled on the ground everywhere, pillows were everywhere and the pictures that hung on the wall were on the floor some already destroy, but was stood out from all the mess was four teenagers that laid on the floor, moaning in pain and also laughing.

"That was so damn fun!" Sakura yelled out loudly laughing but winced in pain. She's been hit so much on the head plus her injuring that she got before weren't that healed so it just increased the pain.

"Fun but also painful, I swear Sakura you wanted to kill me!" Rika said accusing Sakura but laughed too, she was laying beside Sakura on the floor her head hurting like hell.

"Yea well at least you not dead yet" Sakura retorted and stood up and lay on her sleeping bag, followed by the rest.

"You're lucky that is just your head that hurt, my whole body hurt like hell, Chiharu wouldn't even give me time to get my damn pillow!" Naoko said tightly glancing Chiharu and glared at her, Chiharu just smiled in return.

"It was a pillow fight you're not suppose to wait for the person to get their pillow and kill you after that" Chiharu said smiling at Naoko, she was the only one that wasn't moaning in pain.

"Yea well you don't try to kill the person when they're defenseless too you know" Naoko said frustrating seeing Chiharu smiling, she hated it that she was smiling when she felt like she was going to die from pain.

"But you got to admit, it's been a long time since we had this much fun after Sakura was kidnapped" Rika spoke and yawned tiredly going inside her sleeping bag.

"Yea it was so boring when Sakura left you know" Chiharu said and her too went inside her sleeping bag.

" I feel so loved!" Sakura said laughing.

" yea well is only because you were kidnapped and gone for like five years you know" Rika said and her too went inside her sleeping bag and sighed peacefully but she also noticed the playful glare that was sent her way and smiled sweetly in return.

"You always ruin everything" Sakura said and glared playfully at her and she too entered her sleeping bag.

"I know" Rika replied and smiled at her.

"Say the guy that kidnapped you was he cute?" Naoko asked out of the blue earning weird from her friends. "Why are all of you staring at me like that" she asked confuse.

"Well do you think that if someone got kidnapped they would be looking if their kidnapper was cute or not?" Rika replied annoyed at her friend question.

"I was just asking you know and don't give me that look!" Naoko said

"Trust me Naoko if you saw the guy you're going to die because his the ugly guy I've ever seen" Sakura finally replied to her friend question.

"I don't even want to know how you survived looking at someone that ugly" Naoko said putting on a disgusted look on her face.

"Just be happy I actually survived" Sakura said as she remembered how she had tried so hard to escape from Jason.

Everyone went quiet again, just happy to be together and not to worry about anything.

"What ever to that Syaoran guy that you started dating before" Rika asked breaking the peaceful silence.

Sakura froze when she heard the question. Even thou she was kidnapped and with Jason when she found out that Syaoran came to China to do some business there she immediately went to go work with him and was glad when he didn't ask any question but soon Jason found out that she was dating her former lover, and that was when she had to break it off with Syaoran, she didn't want to think of how much he probably hated her now but she had to break it of with him, it wasn't her choice. She thought and sighed sadly.

"I honestly don't know" she replied

"So you didn't break up with him?" Naoko asked this time looking at Sakura.

"Yea I did break up with him, he probably has another girl friend now" Sakura said sadly and looked down and her friends notice the sadness in her voice.

"Why did you break up with him then if you still have feelings for him?" Chiharu asked confuse again.

"I broke up with him because I wasn't feeling that connection anymore and I don't have any feelings for him" Sakura whispered and sighed again. Every time she was in love she either get hurt or get someone hurt instead, love was a weak emotion and nothing good came out of it, she knew because she experience it before and look what falling in love caused her, she was kidnapped and even thou she escaped she knew that Jason was going to find her some day. She started a death game with him and she knew she would have to end it, running away was no use. She thought hatefully vowing never to fall in love.

And again everyone went quite but the peaceful quite was interrupted again but this time it was interrupter by Sakura.

"so what have you guys been up too when I left?' Sakura asked her friends, curious in what they did when she wasn't in Japan.

"We did nothing really, we would go to the mall and shop, go to school and well that's all" Chiharu replied to the question.

"Wow seriously, that's dull" Sakura commented. She thought they would have a little fun but it seemed that when she left they were dull and it pained her because she was the cause that they didn't have fun but that all we change.

Rika stood up from her sleeping bag and stood in front of her friends looking at them. Her short black hair bouncing as she stood up, her black eyes shined mischievously, the night gown she was wearing was blue and it was with sleeves, the sleeves were decorated with small pink flower.

"I was thinking wouldn't it be good if we tried some of our cheerleading moves and see who's the best?!" she said grinning madly.

"Yea that's a good idea but there's not that much space" Naoko replied standing up.

"Well we could move the couches you know?" Chiharu said obviously.

"I hate it when you act smart" Naoko said and walked away to move the couch.

"Don't hate it love it!" Chiharu yelled and she too went to go move the couch.

Sakura and Rika stared at each other, and smiled. "Some things never change" they both said together and laughed.

After

"Sakura why the hell do you have so much damn couch!" Rika said annoyed, sitting on the ground. How the hell who they have enough energy to do cheerleading now? When they all use their strength trying to push the stubborn stupid couch away. She thought annoyance clearly written all over her face.

"Well don't blame me, the house is big and we need couch" Sakura frowned, it was late and they wasted all their time in trying to move the couch away, they succeeded but they were all now dead tired.

" yea I'm tried we could do this tomorrow or another day right now I'm not in any shape in doing any gymnastic" Naoko said and yawned tiredly, walking to her sleep bag. She instantly fell asleep when her head touched the soft fabric. Her friends stood there gaping at her.

"Wow I never knew she could be that tired" Chiharu whispered, surprised.

"Well it's all the stupid couch if Sakura didn't have so many couch we could have do some gymnastics but I'm not blaming ANYONE" she said the last part loudly and looked at Sakura.

"It's not my fault, plus look at the time, either way we would be tired" Sakura said defending herself and her couch.

"I still blame your couch' Rika mumbled and went to her sleeping bag also, yawing she too fell asleep.

"I guess I'm heading to bed too" Chiharu said yawing loudly and went inside her sleeping bag.

I better get to sleep too Sakura thought and off the light, she also went to her sleeping bag and lay in but she couldn't fall asleep.

She didn't know why but Syaoran face consumed her mind and she couldn't help the sadness that flowed in her body. I guess I was just born not to fall in love but to feel pain and cause pain she thought sadly and closed her eyes, falling asleep as nightmares of Jason filled her mind.

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next longer will me longer. I hoped you liked this chapter also. There is some information you guys need to know. **

**AGE: Sakura and all of her friends are 16 **

**Syaoran and Ichigo are 18. (Remember Ichigo is actually a wolf and he works with Syaoran)**

**There are more characters that would come in the next chapter and I would explain about them in the next chapter. If you're still confused tell me and I'll explain it to you.**

**I'm going to update faster now. Just wait for 2 days or 3 and I'll post the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Till next time!**

**Wild dreams16**


	10. Chapter 10

Gang love

**DISCLAIMER: everyone knows I don't own card captor that CLAMP does but I do own the creation of this story.**

**AUTHOUR NOTE: I'm so happy you guys love the story! LoL! Thanks for the review and like I said if you have any questions ask and I would gladly answer it! Well that's all I have to say. Now on to de story!**

No, please just go away, leave me alone! Sakura mumbled in her sleep crying and shaking, sweat dripping down her face, as she cried for help she wasn't aware that she woke her other friends.

"What's wrong with Sakura" Naoko asked, she was awoken from some noise and was annoyed but when she woke up and saw that the noise was coming from Sakura her annoyances quickly changed to worried.

"I don't know, I woke up and I see her crying I tried comforting her but she just push me away I don't like it!" Rika said on verge of crying. She woke up to meet her best friend crying in her sleep and scared and it pained her but was hurt her most was that when she tried to comfort her Sakura pushed away. What did that bastard do to her? She thought coldly.

"How I will going to help her if she won't lets anyone touch her! What the hell did that sick bastard do to Sakura?!" Chiharu asked looking at her friend, seeing that she was in so much pain she also tried to comfort Sakura but she just slapped her hand back.

"Look she's stopped crying but she's still mumbling" Naoko spoke when she saw that Sakura stopped crying.

"She stopped crying but that doesn't matter, she's still mumbling and has that scared and pain look on her face I don't want to see her like that!" Rika said and finally letting her tears come.

"Please don't cry, you're going to make me cry too" Chiharu said brokenly but couldn't stop the loud sob that erupted from her mouth and before anyone knew it they were both crying, Naoko was trying to hold herself together but she was failing miserably as she watched her friends cried and the tears came and this time she didn't even try stopping them.

"She's in so much pain and all we can do is watch and cry!" Chiharu said crying leaning on Rika for support.

"The bastard ruined her life, even thou she escaped from him he still haunt her dreams" Naoko said angrily gazing at her friend. Never in her life had she thought that would something like that ever happen to Sakura. She didn't deserve this she thought sadly.

"She fell back asleep" Rika said softly and sighed sadly.

"Yea come on we should get back to sleep too" Chiharu said and went in her sleeping bag followed by the rest.

They all knew that life wouldn't be the same, even thou Sakura came back her kidnapper destroy her dreams and would haunt her.

Morning

Four young girls woke up by the stupid alarm clock. They tried going back to sleep but the stupid alarm clock wouldn't shut up, so Rika decided to shut it up, she threw is on the ground and it broke and stopped the annoying sound, she gave a satisfied smile and before she could even go back to sleep she heard another noise and this time it wasn't the stupid alarm clock, instead it was Sakura idiotic brother.

"All of you guys get your asses up now!" he yelled above them and frowned when all they did was moan tiredly and went back to sleep. I guess I have to do this the hard way he thought and smirked.

"FIRE! EVERYONE FIRE!!!" he yelled and was satisfied when they stood up.

"Where is the fire?" Rika yelled searching but stopped when she saw Touya laughing his ass off.

"Run for your life!" Chiharu stood up yelling but stopped when she turned around and saw that Touya was laughing like a mad man. Sometimes I hate Sakura's brother she thought.

"I don't want to die!" Naoko woke up screaming when she heard someone say fire but stopped when she heard laugher. Damn it was just a trick she thought glaring at Touya.

Touya was laughing his ass off, the way they looked when they woke up was just priceless he thought laughing but stopped when he didn't hear his sister scream.

"Don't worry I'll make a grave for you Touya if you die in the fire" they all heard Sakura mumble and laughed at what she said; it was obvious she was still asleep.

"I can't believe she didn't wake up!" Touya yelled disbelief staring at his sister. "Why does she always have to ruin my fun" he mumbled.

"I guess you didn't wake up sleeping beauty" James said coming out of nowhere.

"When the heck did you get here?!" Rika asked, never seeing him in the room.

"Just now, now watch the master do his work in waking up Sakura" James said smirking.

"Yea you go try waking her up… she sleeps like a rock" Chiharu said stretching her hands, boy was she tired but she couldn't go back to sleep since Touya woke her up.

"Well that's why I'm called the master! I would need a bucket and cold water in it and I mean freezing cold water" James said.

"Okay I'll get it but you know you're going to be dead when she wakes up" Naoko said yawing tiredly and stood up to go get the stuff that were needed she came back and handed it to James.

"Yea she's right, knowing my sister as soon as she finds out that you did that, your dead" Touya said but couldn't help the grin on his face. Boy this was going to be fun to watch He thought.

"Ready set go!" James yelled and dumped the freezing cold water on Sakura.

Sakura woke up instantly, screaming bloody murder so loud. "Who the fuck put cold water on me!" she yelled standing up but her gaze landed on James seeing that he was holding a bucket in his hands and a grin on his face.

"Hi Sakura I just wanted to wake you up! Good morning!" he said grinning, hopefully the nice guy face would work on her, he said but gulped sacredly when Sakura glared angrily at him.

"Did you think I enjoy having cold freezing damn water thrown at my face?" she asked sweetly, smiling at him but inside she was trying to think of different way she could kill him.

James gulped sacredly, this time scared for his life. Any time she acted nice when she was mad it meant that nothing you say or do would save you from the death she had planned for you. He dropped the bucket and backed away seeing Sakura walking toward him and smiling, she already has my death planned! He thought scarily.

"No I don't think you enjoy cold freezing damn water dump or you" he said gulping.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to escape your death, starting now" Sakura said and when she saw James run she sprinted after him.

The others just sat there, eating popcorn and enjoying the show.

"Do you think James is going to survive? Rika asked eating her popcorn.

"Nope he's likely to die before noon" Chiharu replied and took some more popcorn watching the show.

"I feel sorry for him… nope I don't, I warned him but did he listen? Nope now he faces the wrath of my sister" Touya said and shrugged digging his hand into the popcorn.

"This is the end of James, Sakura is gaining up on him" Naoko said, enjoying the show.

James ran for his life but he knew he was going to end up dead anyway, he knew Sakura since they were babies and knowing her she was sure going to kill him. I just had to thrown the water on her face he thought annoyed at himself but the look on her face was just priceless he thought and grinned.

He ran toward his fiend seeing that they had popcorn. "I'm taking some popcorn" he said taking handful of popcorn munching on them quickly and running for his life again.

"Come back for more after… well if you survive!" Rika yelled at his back.

Sakura saw that are friends had popcorn and was happy because she was hungry.

"Mind if I take some" she asked sitting beside them. She'll give him a few more minutes to live, just to be nice she thought watching James.

"Sure why not? Have you decided how you're going to kill him?" Chiharu said.

"Actually no… I'm going to let him choose the way he wants to die" Sakura ask eating some popcorn.

"You're evil" Naoko said laughing almost choking on her.

"Well naturally" Sakura said smiling; she was enjoying herself too much.

"I knew we were related some way" Touya said eating his popcorn.

"Yea whatever, now it's time for me to catch my prey" she said animal like, smirking and ran toward James, seeing this James stood up from his resting spot and ran again. And the chase begins… again!

"Oh hi Yukito the others are over there eating popcorn, I'll talk later to you right now I have to catch my prey!" Sakura said loudly so he could hear her and started running toward James.

"Yea I can see them, good luck… wait you don't need the luck, James does" he said and laughed.

"Yea well even thou he has all the luck in the world, nothing is saving him from his death"! Sakura said loudly and made sure James heard her, and it seemed so because he increased his speed in running.

Touya spotted Yukito by the doorway and called him. "Come on Yukito! We have enough popcorn for you too!" Touya called out.

Yukito walked to his friend and smiled, sitting beside Touya on the couch. He had on blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his black hair was neatly combed and his brown eyes shined with excitement, seeing the chase.

"Is James dying so soon?" Yukito asked Touya, getting some popcorn.

"Yup he threw some damn freezing cold water at Sakura to wake her up and you know the rest" Touya said and stood up to get some more popcorn and some drinks foe everyone.

"Let me guess Sakura screamed and since James was holding a bucket and was acting all nicely she planned his death then chase after him" Yukito said grinning.

"Touya could you get more popcorn? Since you stood up!" Yukito yelled after Touya retreating form.

"Yea well I bet you guys were just sitting there waiting for someone to go… all of you down there are lazy' Touya mumbled to himself walking to the kitchen there he spotted his father doing breakfast.

"Good morning father" he said putting the popcorn in the microwave.

"Ohayo Touya is Sakura planning on making James death painless" Fujitaka asked watching the chase. (**I wish my dad would say something like that when I try killing my brother!)**

" nope she's going to make him pick the way he want to die, but either way his death isn't going to be painless" Touya said and took out the popcorn from the microwave.

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm done with breakfast, if you're still hungry" Fujitaka said and got back into making breakfast.

"Okay father" Touya replied and went back to the living room to watch the chase.

"Finally you brought the popcorn!" Rika said and took the bag from Touya to start eating.

"No thank you, talk about rudeness" Touya grumble sitting back beside Yukito.

"Do you want a kiss for thank you then?" Yukito teased and laughed seeing Touya annoyed face.

"Don't talk she caught him!" Chiharu said digging into the popcorn faster. Everyone sat glue eyed seeing Sakura dragged James with one hand and walked to them.

"Hello everybody!" Sakura said smiling at her friends.

"Hey, I see you finally caught you prey" Naoko said looking down at the poor James who looked like he was already dead when Sakura didn't even start dealing with him yet, if he looks like that I wonder the way he's going to look when Sakura start his punishment. Naoko thought and giggled.

"Yup! I tell you this one was a handful!" Sakura said giggling.

"You guys are talking like I'm not even here!" James accused, he knew they were joking,

And played along with them.

"Yea well you know we were just kidding around, we love you too much to let Sakura kill you" Chiharu said still eating her popcorn.

"If you love me that much how come you guys were sitting on the damn chair, laughing and talking about my death! And eating popcorn too!" he said but was relieved.

"It was fun to watch" Rika said and stood up. "Now I'm going to go take a long bath and then were going shopping!" she said, getting confuse looks from her friends

"When the heck did we plan on going shopping Rika? Sakura asked and sat down to eat some more popcorn.

"We didn't, but you do need some new clothes plus I don't want to sit at home dying of boredom" Rika explained and went upstairs to go get a bath.

"She's right, I'm bathing after Rika!" Chiharu said still eating popcorn.

"After Chiharu!" Naoko called out after.

"That's not fair! I don't want to wait all day to bath!" Sakura complained, they sure weren't wasting to see who takes their bath first that's one thing she hated having sleeping over with her friends because she was always the last one to take a bath. She thought grimily and yawned tiredly.

"Babe nothing is fair in the world" Chiharu said waving the comment away.

"Well nothing is fair with you guys!" Sakura shot back. Life was good so far she thought happily eating some popcorn.

"Well is more like nothing is normal with you guys" Touya said

"But isn't that why you love us so much?" Naoko said grinning at Touya.

"Nope I love you because I have too, you're my sister friend, If I didn't love you, my sister would most likely kick me out of the house" Touya said and smirked at Sakura.

"Well is more like kill you" Sakura said in a matter of fact tone.

"You know I was joking, knowing you guys for so long, its hard not to love you" Touya said and shrugged.

"Aren't we so lovable?!" Chiharu said laughing.

I wonder if Syaoran is still in China Sakura thought and mentally slap herself for thinking that. Sakura you Baka stop thinking about him! She thought and went back in talking to her friends.

Syaoran

He couldn't believe Ichigo didn't find any information about the demons! He sent him to Japan to bring good information to him but all he did was find a girl, why the hell would he be interested in girls. Syaoran thought angrily, walking to the living room to meet up with his members.

"Good everyone is here" Syaoran said coldly sitting on a blue chair.

Ichigo turned to Syaoran and frowned. Ever since he came back to Japan, Syaoran been acting colder than he normally was, he didn't know what happen in China that changed him this much.

"Ichigo, kira told me that you didn't find any solid information about the Demons and tell me why you didn't" Syaoran said coldly his brown, golden eyes meeting Ichigo black eyes, that Ichigo gulped fearfully. There was something about Syaoran that made him scared.

"Well umm you see, the leader Jason I believe, I didn't see him or his other gang member" Ichigo said nervously.

"So since you didn't see him, you went to look for a girl" Syaoran said tightly, glaring at Ichigo.

" I found this girl in the night, she was badly beaten and could have die, I couldn't possibly leave her there plus I was interested in what happen to her" Ichigo said starting to get annoyed with the way Syaoran was acting. Boy was kira right when he said Syaoran was different now Ichigo thought looking at his friend.

"Your job was to find something, anything about the demons!" Syaoran roared.

"Okay well I found out that the leader name is Jason, is that enough information for you?" Ichigo said grinning. He was never the serious type.

"Ichigo this isn't a time for you to joke with Syaoran" Eriol said smiling. He had dark black hair that was highlighted with blue, blue cute eyes and he also wore glasses, he was wearing a black t-shirt with blue short and was sitting beside Ichigo.

"Thank you Eriol, at least someone here as a brain and is using it" Syaoran said and smirked at Ichigo.

"Yea this might not be the best time to joke with my cute cousin but it doesn't mean you don't have to joke with him" Eriol said and grin.

"I take back what I said and don't call me your cute cousin you sound so gay!" Syaoran complained and sighed.

"You didn't know I was gay? I love you thou!" Eriol said and moved toward Syaoran, licking his lips seductively.

"Eriol if you're gay, that means you have feeling for Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled at him, she had long black hair that went down beneath her waist and hazel eyes, she wore a pink halter top and black tight skirt, she was beautiful more like gorgeous and had the body.

"Babe there's enough me to go around" Eriol said winking at Tomoyo.

"Eriol stop this nonsense! I don't know how you could call yourself a wolf with the way you act" Syaoran said annoyed and frustration gracing his handsome face. (I** don't think I have to explain how Syaoran looks... we all know he's sexy!)**

"But my dear Syaoran I am a wolf, and a hot one at that" Eriol said smirking, showing his fang.

"God Tomoyo take your boyfriend away from me" Syaoran said in annoyance, looking over at Tomoyo.

"Who? Eriol? He isn't my boyfriend anymore, I thought you guys have a thing plus he said he was gay and I don't like sharing my man!" Tomoyo said mock glaring at Syaoran.

"What is wrong with everyone today?!" Syaoran roared out angrily, when Eriol moved closer to him.

"Don't know, where's Mei Lin?" Ichigo asked spreading his legs on the couch.

"Right here, so what happened?" Mei Lin said stepping into the living room, sitting beside Ichigo. She also had black hair and it was long like Tomoyo. She had beautiful violet eyes. She wore a halter top too that was dark blue, and had on shorts that were tight. She was described as dangerously sexy because she was sexy and dangerous too.

"Well Eriol is acting all gay with Syaoran and Syaoran just asked for help from Tomoyo but she refuse saying that Eriol wasn't her boyfriend anymore and well I'm dying to kiss you right now" Ichigo said and smirked facing her.

"Don't you think that why I came here?" Mei Lin said grinning and grabbed Ichigo, leaving the room to have a heated make out section.

"Well that's was very interesting" Kira said. He was sitting beside Tomoyo watching the whole scene. He had blond hair that stopped under his neck. He had light blue orbs and was wearing a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Yea and what would be also interesting is killing Eriol if he doesn't get his ass right here" Tomoyo said glaring at Eriol.

Eriol stood up and walked to his girlfriend whispering something in her ear. "Say why don't we go and have fun of our own?" he asked nibbling on her ear.

"That's what I was thinking" she said eagerly grabbing his hand, dragging him away.

Syaoran stared at his friends that just left. He didn't even finish the damn meeting and they were already gone. He thought and sighed they're eighteen and still act like a two year old… a two year old is even more mature than all of them! He thought grimly.

"I guess that's all, you all could go" he said turning to the others that were present.

They all left leaving him sitting alone on the couch, thinking. He could still remember the way Sakura broke up with him. I guess I should have expected that… he thought and sighed and why the hell I'm I thinking about that bitch he asked himself angrily and went to his room.

Back to Sakura

Her friends finally finish taking their bath and left home to go and dress and would later on come back to pick Sakura so they could all go shopping.

"Finally they're all gone!" Touya said happily, sitting down and watching T.V

"Shut up" Sakura mumbled coming downstairs, dressed to go shopping with her friends.

She was wearing a short dark blue black skirt and had on a white t-shirt that was tight around her waist, she also had dark blue matching shoes and an jacket and her hair was in a bun.

"You look like you're going to go party instead of shopping" Touya grunted in disapproval, staring at her clothes. 

"You can grunt like a pig for all I care. I'm not changing my outfit" Sakura said.

"I figure you would say something like that" Touya said changing the channel on T.V

"Yea, so why did you bother telling me to change my clothes" Sakura said going to the kitchen to a snack.

"Because I love you" Touya replied back.

"No, you're force to love me not your choice" Sakura said smiling at him, biting on her chocolate bar that she got.

"So true" Touya said and off the T.V.

"Touya where's dad?" Sakura asked noticing that her father wasn't here.

"Left to work, you wouldn't have known since you were sleeping inside the bathtub, now I'm going to take my wonderful bath" Touya said and walked out of the living room and headed upstairs.

"Wonderful my ass" Sakura mumbled staring at Touya retracting form and sighed, damn her friends were taking forever to come Sakura thought but smiled happily when she heard a knock on the door.

"You finally came and was starting to think that someone killed you guys" Sakura joked.

"Yea well actually Naoko and Rika got into a stupid argument and were going to kill each other" Chiharu said and gave Sakura a hug.

"It wasn't a stupid argument you know" Rika spoke and also gave Sakura a hug.

"Well you were the one that started it" Naoko said giving Sakura a hug also.

"I don't even want to know what happened" Sakura said and closed the door but not before yelling something up at Touya. "Make sure you don't have any sex in the house!" She yelled out and closed the door not waiting for a reply.

"You're such a mean sister" Chiharu said laughing, followed by the others.

"That's what I try aiming for" Sakura said laughing along with her friends.

"Now can we get to the mall, cute guys come early" Rika said eagerly.

"She's right, most hot guys come to the mall early so let's get a move up ladies!" Naoko said and walked along side with Rika.

"I swear those two are boy crazy" Chiharu said whispering to Sakura.

"You're sure right" Sakura whispered back.

"Were not deaf we heard you! Now come on!" they heard Rika and Naoko shout together.

"I think agreeing to go shopping with them was a big mistake" Sakura and Chiharu said together and laughed running toward their friends that were already on the other side of the street.

"It's feels so damn good to be free" Sakura thought happily.

**I know there was little Syaoran in this chapter but bear with me. I was tried of making them cry and wanted some happy reunion. Next chapter Syaoran and Sakura meet along with Ichigo. I assure you, all of you guys I going to enjoy the next chapter, like I said before wait for two days or three days the next chapter will be posted. Till then! Oh review too!**

**From wild dreams16 **


	11. Chapter 11

Gang love

**DISCLAIMER: everyone knows I don't own card captor that CLAMP does but I do own the creation of this story.**

**AUTHOUR NOTE: thanks to those who review the story! I have nothing else to say… so umm on to de story!!**

The mall was big and numerous clothes were here and there and it seems that her friends were right when they said cute guy normally came early, because in every store they went to there was at least one cute guy there smiling and as you guess Rika and Naoko would hurriedly go and flirt with the guy.

They reached the mall and her friends eagerly scattered around the mall seeing cute guys leaving Sakura and Chiharu staring at them. Man I never knew they were this boy crazy both Sakura and Chiharu thought watching there friend flirt with a guy.

"We are never going shopping with them ever again" Chiharu said searching for a bathing suit. They were currently at a bathing suit section.

"You're so right, tell me again why were looking for bathing suit" Sakura asked Chiharu, going to the one piece bathing suit section.

"Its summer, plus I need a new bathing suit" Chiharu said looking over a baby blue bathing suit it was a two piece, and looked decent she thought going to the change room to try it on.

"Did you find one?! Sakura yelled after Chiharu seeing her go to the change room.

"Yea!" Chiharu replied back in the change room.

"Lucky you" Sakura mumbled. She had no idea what she wanted, everything here was so beautiful and it was hard picking one, when she loved everything.

"Sakura how about this" Rika asked popping out of nowhere.

"Finish flirting with your man? Oh and this is too damn expose" Sakura said taking the swimming suit and looking at it. It was a bra and underwear that was meant for swimming. The bra was black and looked tight. The underwear was a dark pink color and it came with a black skirt. It doesn't look that bad Sakura thought looking over the outfit and decided to go try it on.

"No I wasn't done, Naoko stole my man from me, and how the hell is this expose?" Rika said but Sakura was already gone.

"Never mind, so how do I look" Sakura replied coming out of the change room.

Rika whistled in response. "Damn that looks so hot on you" Rika said looking her up and down.

"You sure?" Sakura asked, looking over herself in the mirror.

"If you don't buy it, I'll force you too, so where's Chiharu" Rika asked.

"Right here" Chiharu said coming out of the change room too. "Well what do you think?" she asked looking herself over in the mirror.

"Girl that's swimming suit looks so damn decent" Naoko said coming out of nowhere.

"She's right, I'll look for something for you, look at what I got Sakura doesn't it look sexy on her? I'll get you something similar" Rika said and left to find a swimming suit for her dear decent friend Chiharu.

"Damn she's right that's look so damn sexy on you" Naoko said eyeing Sakura up and down.

"Cause' I'm sexy" Sakura said blushing lightly from the attention she was getting from her friends.

"Is that what Rika is planning on getting me? Isn't it too exposing?" Chiharu asked looking at Sakura; she didn't want to be that expose she thought.

"Chiharu darling you're sixteen for goodness sake act your age" Naoko said smiling at her

"I do act my age, unlike you I don't flirt with every guy I see in the mall" Chiharu retorted.

"Not my fault I'm single and love boys" Naoko said shot back.

"Actually honey dear you don't like boys, you just love their body" Sakura pointed out smiling at Naoko.

"So right babe, but I love them I just love their body more" Naoko said and laughed.

Chiharu and Sakura just looked at her hopelessly and join her in her laughter.

Syaoran

"It's so boring here" Mei Lin said sitting on the couch with Tomoyo. She was wearing short blue skirt with a tight black shirt that was tight around her breast area.

"I know" Tomoyo replied tiredly. She was also wearing a skirt but her own was black, she had on a shirt similar to Mei Lin, except her own was white and wasn't tight on the breast area instead it was tight on the waist.

"We haven't gone shopping for a long time you know" Mei Lin said sitting up from the couch staring at Tomoyo.

"True, plus I need a new bathing suit, and we could ask the guys to accompany us" Tomoyo said smiling mischievously

"Exactly what I was thinking" Mei Lin said smiling brightly.

"Come on lets go call the boys, I'm sure they're going to say yes especially if is saying us in sexy swimming suit" Tomoyo said grinning madly, bringing her video tape along with her. You never know when something interesting happen she thought.

Syaoran room

"This isn't good" Syaoran said sighing, what was Jason planning now?! he thought angrily.

"I know, I think he's planning a gang war, after all he's calling his gang member from Japan also, and he must me planning a war against us" Eriol said rubbing his temple. The wolves were always ahead but it seems that the demons had something up their sleeves and they didn't know what it was. Eriol thought frustrating.

"But we don't know when, where, why" Ichigo said sitting beside Eriol on the bed.

"We know why. The demons always hated us because we are the only gang that is stronger like them. I guess all we can do is be ready for any sudden attack"

" I guess you're right, Eriol I want you to send out message about the situation we have at hand here to the other gang member and tell them to be ready for any attack from the demons"

"Sure thing" Eriol said. All their attention turned when the door to Syaoran room opened to real the girls smiling seductively at them.

"Hello boys, we were wondering when you guys would finish the damn meeting" Mei Lin said walking toward Ichigo making sure she moved her hips. She sat on his lap, nibbling on his ear, licking and kissing it.

Ichigo moan quietly, grabbing her butt, why was she torturing him so much? Ichigo asked himself not that he was complaining but normally when Mei Lin did something like this; it meant that she wanted something.

Tomoyo sat on Eriol laps also, beginning her sweet torture on her boyfriend. She rubbed her breast against his chest and nibbled on his ear also.

Eriol loved the sweet torture he was receiving from his girl, but he knew she was going to ask something and was only doing that because she knew he was going to say yes he thought squeezing her butt.

Syaoran sat there watching the little make out session, disgusted. Man if they wanted to make out, they could drag their boyfriend to their room Syaoran thought disgusted.

"If you want to make out, I suggest you either go to your room now or I'll personally kick you out of my room" Syaoran said tightly.

Mei Lin stopped what she was doing and whispered something into Ichigo ear, Tomoyo did the same.

"No way!" Eriol first spoke and stood up, standing in front of Tomoyo.

"Going shopping with you is like getting killed!' Ichigo said and stood up also standing in front of his girlfriend.

"Why! Please for me" Tomoyo said giving Eriol puppy eyes.

"But I took you shopping yesterday!" Eriol said, he hated going shopping with his girl friend, he was force to carry all the damn bag the only good thing was that he could see her in revealing clothes he thought sighing.

"He's right why the hell do you have to go shopping today, we went shopping yesterday, don't you have enough damn clothes?!" Ichigo asked he should have seen this coming.

"Well yea but this time were going shopping for bathing suit and I'll model it for you, I'll even let you touch me" Mei Lin said and smiled seductively, licking her lips.

"Now I know why Syaoran call you the devil in the house' Ichigo mumbled under his breath but he got to admit, this was going to be great especially seeing his girl friend in a hot bathing suit Ichigo said and smiled.

"Sure thing babe" he said finally and sighed, hopefully she won't buy too much clothes.

"I knew you were going to see it my way!" Mei Lin said happily and gave him a short kiss.

"So what do you say honey" Tomoyo asked Eriol giving him they puppy eyes.

"If I say no I'm probably going to end u dead anyway" Eriol said sighing.

"Have fun guys... and make sure the guys carry the bags for you girls" Syaoran said smirking at the guys when they shot him a glare.

"Syaoran what makes you think you're not coming either" Mei Lin asked smiling sweetly at Syaoran maybe too sweetly.

"No Mei Lin please, don't show me the look" Syaoran said. There was one thing he hated about his cousin was that any time she gave him the puppy eye look he couldn't say no to her for some reason.

"Please, I'm really going to be happy if you came plus you need the break" Mei Lin said giving him her best puppy eye look.

"Sometimes I hate you" he said tightly and sighed in defeat. He had nothing to do at home but he didn't want to spend his time going shopping with his cousin. He heard the guys laugh and glare at them, but that just increase their laughter.

"I take that as a yes!" she said happily and grinned.

"Come on let's go" Tomoyo said and dragged Eriol to the car.

"Yea come on big boy and you too Syaoran" Mei Lin said dragging her boyfriend too followed by a enrage Syaoran following them.

They took a black van, even thou a bike were faster than a van, Syaoran thought that it would be better if they use a van for once, since all they use was cars and bikes.

Mall

"Wow there's a lot of people here" Tomoyo said looking at the crowded mall.

"I know, come on lets go to the bathing suit section" Meilin said and once again they dragged the boys, and a grumpy Syaoran was behind them.

Sakura

They left the store and went to go get some food. They were currently sitting in a food store eating burgers and chatting happily. Well more like arguing, while Sakura and Chiharu watch their friends argue.

"You all saw when Naoko took the guy I was flirting with on PURPOSE!" Rika yelled loud enough for Naoko to hear.

"Sorry if the guy wasn't interested in you, I'm sure you'll find another guy" Naoko said calmly taking a bite from her burger.

" find another guy my ass, you know you took him away, just because you can't find a guy that like you doesn't mean you can come and steal my man away bitch" Rika spoke calmer a little bit now.

"Your man don't make me laugh and who the hell are you calling a damn bitch?!" Naoko yelled at Rika angrily, pushing her burger away.

"Who else?" Rika said

"Man you guys shut up, you guys just met the damn guy and you're already calling him your man, I bet the guy didn't like any of you" Chiharu spoke, getting tired of the stupid argument.

"You're two are just jealous because the guy likes me better than all of you" Naoko said.

"Why would they be jealous the guy wasn't even close is being cute" Sakura finally spoke up. When did my friend become this boy crazy she thought annoyed.

"Are you blind?! The guy was hot!" Rika said whistling in the process, her and Naoko laughed and high five each other.

"Weren't you guys just arguing?" Chiharu asked, she could never understand her friend she thought.

"Yea, but we were just kidding around, I was kind of bored" Naoko said and shrugged.

"Are you guys all done your food cause' we still have to get the bathing suit" Sakura asked. I wonder how Chiharu survive with them when I wasn't here she thought.

"Yea I'm full let's get out of here… I wonder if the same cute guy is there" Rika said and threw her food in the garbage, and stood up.

"Yea same… we could ask him who he likes better, then when he says me, maybe your hard head we figure out he likes me better" Naoko said and she too threw her remaining burger in the garbage.

"Oh you're going to wish you never said that" Rika roared out.

Chiharu and Sakura look at each other and sighed. Here we go again they both thought.

The swimming suit store

"The place is full now!" Rika said

" yea well I you guys shut up and stop arguing for one minute maybe we would have come earlier" Sakura said annoyed.

"Come on Rika let go to the guy and have him pick, just don't cry when he choose me" Naoko said grinning walking with Rika in search for the guy they just met.

"Let's pretend we don't know them" Chiharu whispered to Sakura.

"My idea exactly" Sakura whispered back and went to the section that Rika found her bathing suit.

Syaoran

"Which do you think look better? The black one or the light pink?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, showing him the swimming suit.

"Babe how about you try them on and then show me, so I know which one is better" Eriol said trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"But honey, which one should I try out first?" Tomoyo asked Eriol again.

Eriol gave a frustrated sighed and rubbed his temple, he was already getting a headache and they just came here! How was he going to survive, hopefully Ichigo is doing better than me he thought.

"Do you like the black one or the red one… I personally like the black one but then the red one is so sexy, I'm so confuse! Okay pick the one you like better" Meilin said she already tried on the two bathing suits but didn't know which one she wanted.

"Babe I love both... just pick anyone" Ichigo said. This was his last time he was ever going to go shopping with Meilin; going shopping with her was almost like dying.

"That's why I asked you because I don't know which one to pick! Syaoran which one do you prefer" Meilin said and turned to her cousin.

"Honestly you can take the whole store for all I care, just pick one damn swimming suit so we could leave already!" Syaoran yelled out. He was slowly dying of bored ness and frustration.

"Fine be that way, I'll try them on again and you guys tell be the one that hotter" Meilin said and went to the change room.

"God help me before I die" they both said and groaned waiting for her to come out. But their attention was drawn when they heard yelling and both turned their attention toward the sound only to see two girls yelling at each other and a guy in the middle.

Sakura

She found the same swimming suit that Rika found for her and wore it again, making sure that it was okay so she wouldn't have to return it, while all of a sudden she heard Naoko and Rika arguing and sighed. When we those two ever shut up! Sakura thought coming out of the change room, she was still in hr swimming suit but didn't care. She saw Chiharu and walked toward her.

"What the hell is wrong with those two, ever since I came back they've done nothing but argue and is really getting on my nerves!" Sakura said angrily looking at her friend fight over a stupid boy.

"I know I don't know what is wrong with them either" Chiharu said and sighed looking at her friend arguing over a guy they just met.

"Yea well I know what I'm going to do when I get my hands on both of them man I'm freaky tired from all this pointless argument" Sakura spoke and walked toward her friends not noticing the boys that also stood up.

"Mei me and Syaoran are going for a few seconds" Ichigo said loudly so she could hear him.

"Stay in the store!" Meilin yelled back at him.

"Sure!" Ichigo yelled back at her.

"We need some entertainment anyway, let go check what the commotion is about" Syaoran said sighing; this was the last time that he would ever come shopping with Meilin.

"Yea' he replied.

Sakura pushed her way through the crowd and saw that Rika and Naoko were at it, they were actually fighting. Rika was drawing Naoko hair, and Naoko was kicking Rika trying to break free from her hold. Just wait till I get my hands on them Sakura thought and walked toward them.

"Girls umm you don't really have to fight, I was joking about that… umm girls" the guy that Rika and Naoko were fighting for was trying to stop the fight but it seems that everything he said was deaf to their ears.

"Rika and Naoko stop right now before you both are dead! What the hell do you think you're doing" Sakura yelled out angrily and gave a satisfied smile when they stop and look at her.

Ichigo and Syaoran arrived and saw that two girls were fighting but was surprise when they both saw a girl and heard a familiar voice when she spoke. Could that be Sakura they both thought.

"Well the guy said we should fight and whoever wins or give up, he would date the person" Naoko said calmly wondering why Sakura was angry.

"So you guys are fucking fighting for a guy you don't even know, tell me are you guys that stupid! Come on were in a store here!! Try acting your age for once!" Chiharu said angrily, she was fucking getting a headache from all this argument and it was driving her crazy.

"Chill Chi, why are you and Sakura so mad" Rika asked confuse by her friends behavior.

Syaoran and Ichigo gasped when they heard the girl say Sakura, but thought she was probably talking about someone else but they got their answer when they heard Sakura yell.

"You want her to chill! How the hell can she chill when all you guys do is yell at each other and argue! Man I had enough of this! If you guys want to kill each other go ahead, come on Chiharu lets go and pay for our stuff" she spoke and turned around and stopped when she came saw two familiar faces. She rubbed her eyes to see if she was imaginary things but figure she wasn't when she saw Ichigo smiling and Syaoran frowning.

" Ichigo is that you?" she asked staring at him, she couldn't help the sadness came to her heart when she stare at Syaoran and tears came, she looked back at Ichigo and tears also came she wasn't sure if she was crying tears of joy or sadness, before she knew it Ichigo was hugging her.

"See I told you, we were going to meet soon!" Ichigo said happily grinning happily. He never thought he would actually see her.

Sakura hugged in back but her eyes didn't leave the figure that stared at her coldly and it pained her to see him look at her with so much coldness when he would normally look at her with so much love. It was for the best… love was foolish and stupid nothing came out of it only pain and she knew because she experiences both. She thought sadly and dropped her gaze.

Ichigo notice she wasn't smiling or laughing and didn't talk so he pulled out of the hug, he was surprise when he saw the sad and pained look on her face and it seemed that she was looking at Syaoran and Syaoran was also looking at her. Did they know each other? He thought.

"Sakura? What wrong?" he spoke softly making Sakura snap out of her thought and look at Ichigo.

"Oh nothing… I was just thinking about how much I missed you" she said and smiled at, him hugging him.

"I miss you too, are those your friend you were yelling at? And nice bathing suit" Ichigo said and smiled when he saw her blushing.

"Yea, guys meet my friend Ichigo, Ichigo meet my friends" Sakura said but her eyes just couldn't leave Syaoran cold orbs.

"Sakura you have one hot meat there" Rika said looking Ichigo up and down.

"Well this hot meat is taken" Ichigo said laughing, girls this days couldn't get enough of him he thought grinning.

"Too bad" Rika said and sighed, most hot guys were taken she thought.

"Hey Sakura isn't that Syaoran" Chiharu said and all attention turn to Syaoran.

"Yea it is… is it me or does he look hotter now" Naoko said whispering to Rika.

"Trust me it isn't you" Rika whispered back to Naoko.

Syaoran stared at her friends hearing what they said and stared back at Sakura why the hell does he keep looking at her he thought frowning.

"Ichigo I'm going to check on Meilin" Syaoran said coldly, wanting to leave here quickly, he turned his back on them and walked away. Sakura winced hearing how cold his voice was.

"What up with him" Chiharu said.

"don't know, I can't believe I found you!" Ichigo said turning back to Sakura, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know! I never knew I would find you in a bathing suit section" Sakura said grinning also, trying to ignore the sad feeling that came.

"Well my girl friend is here, and that guy that was beside me is her cousin but it seems like you know him" Ichigo said curious.

"Yea well long story" Sakura replied. And a story I want to forget she thought sadly.

"Come on I want to show you all of my friends" Ichigo said grabbing Sakura hand and leading her to where Eriol and Tomoyo were.

"Wait for us too!" Chiharu said and the others followed Ichigo.

I don't even know why I'm sad it's not like I have any feelings foe him so cheer up Sakura. Sakura thought listening to Ichigo chatter away and sighed again, this is going to be a long day.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter also! I'm too tired to write that's why I stopped there… thanks for reading and review! Till next time!**

**From wild dreams16**


	12. Chapter 12

GANG LOVE

GANG LOVE

**Disclaimer: I don't own card captors but I do own the creation of this story. **

**Author notes: it has been so long since I decided to continue writing the story and I'm sorry to those who read the story and thought I would leave it unfinished and hopefully I still have people reading and reviewing this story!**

It seems that the day went harder ever since she met Ichigo and saw Syaoran, Sakura thought as she went back home with her annoying friends that couldn't stop talking about those two guys.

"Really Sakura, you're just friend with that guy name Ichigo" Rika asked the fifth time now.

Sakura turned around dangerously to her friends and yelled. "I swear you guys are the most annoying people in this world!"

"Sakura cool down, Rika is just curious and I'm also curious about the whole Syaoran thing that happened today" Chiharu said softly, because she knew that something was very wrong with the way Syaoran looked at Sakura with disgust and hatred.

"Nothing is wrong for the last time; maybe is because we haven't seen each other for a long time, I don't know! I don't care anymore!" Sakura all but yelled at Chiharu, she lied, she did care, she always care and it hurt her more than anything when he ignored her during the time at the mall, and now she just let her anger out at her friend.

" we're sorry for trying to make you talk about it" Naoko finally spoke, this was the first time ever since Sakura came back that she yelled at them, and that is why she was concern about her, but she didn't want to force her friend in telling them what was wrong.

Sakura sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, is just that right now I'm so frustrated and confused.

"Is okay! I know what will share you up, why don't all of you come over to my house for chocolate and candy?" Rika said excitedly

"Yeah we should, and plus it would do Sakura good to get her mind of her trouble" Chiharu said, hoping that would actually work.

"And we all know how much you loved candies and chocolate" Naoko said trying to persuade Sakura.

Sakura was going to say No, but then again is not like when she goes home she's was going to do anything, so why not hang with her friend some more and try to forget that dumb Syaoran, but in her mind she knew that no matter what she was going to do, later in the night tears were going to be falling for her eyes.

"Oh fine, maybe it would distract me for a while, and I also do love my chocolate and candy" she smiled slightly at her friend, boy did I missed them.

"Yes!" Rika exclaimed loudly and hooked her hands with Sakura, Naoko and Chiharu.

"Rika is always the one that has the loudest voice" Chiharu said quietly and chuckled.

Too bad she was still heard by the gang.

"I do not have a loud voice!" Rika shouted, glaring at Chiharu.

"Honestly, you really do have a loud voice, sometimes u have to learn to be a little quiet" Naoko said looking at Rika.

Rika now turned her attention to Naoko. "The only loud person here is you!" she said turning her glaring eyes to Naoko.

"I'm excuse me I am not loud, I am reasonable quiet!" Naoko yelled angrily at Rika.

"Yeah, you're reasonable quiet that's why you're yelling at me!" Rika yelled back at Naoko

Sakura sighed again, and thought, only her friends would ever fight over who are the loudest.

"Guys stop arguing ,we already reached Rika's house" Sakura said patiently, her and Chiharu were waiting for them to stop talking, so they could realized that they already reached Rika's place,

"Oh..." Rika and Chiharu said together and quiet down, both entered the house together and continued their stupid argument.

Sakura and Chiharu both looked at each other and just laughed as they close the door to Rika's house.

-**IN AN HOUR OR SO**-

They were all covered with chocolate and candy was sticking out from their mouth, as they sucked hungrily at the lollipop in their mouth.

"This was actually a good idea, you know Rika? Sakura said licking her lollipop and also munching down a chocolate bar.

"Yeah I know, and I also know if you continued eating chocolate bar you're going to end up fat" Rika also said as she took some chocolate from the bag.

"You shouldn't be the one that is lecturing people not to get fat, because this are all your candies and chocolate" Chiharu said as she laughed, followed by Naoko and Sakura.

"Oh shut up Chiharu, is not like I eat it everyday of my life, you do need chocolate when you're depressed. Rika responded and all eyes went on Sakura again.

"Sakura, don't you think is time for you to tell us what is bothering you?" Naoko said glancing at Sakura.

"Why do you all think something is bothering me? And for the record Rika I'm not depressed" Sakura said as she ate some more chocolate, trying to escape Naoko question.

"Sakura we all know something is wrong with you, and as your friends were here to help you with your problems" Chiharu spoke softly trying to convince her to tell them.

Sakura looked at her all her friends' noticing that they were all waiting for a respond from her. So she put down the chocolate she was eating and sat up, she told them everything, and what happened with her and Syaoran relationship and why she had to dump him. And when she was done, tears were pouring down her face as she sobbed loudly. Oh the pain, the realization just hit her full force that this was all her fault, everything that she had done to him was all her fault and she missed him so much, oh so much.

Her friends looked sadly at each other as they comforted her.

Chiharu being the emotional one was already sobbing along with Sakura " I never would have guess that was what happened to you and Syaoran" she said hiccupping as tears just came come from her eyes

Naoko had tears running down her eyes but wasn't sobbing as much as Chiharu. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, oh Sakura the pain you've went through without no one there to comfort you but you have us, you will always have us now" Naoko started sobbing just as much as Chiharu and Sakura; they all had each other in a tight hug.

Rika was the only one left to try and soothe them, but she was failing miserably, she was always the strong one in the group but now she was finding it hard to keep acting strong, when her friend has been in so much pain during the past years.

"Come on now, you guys need to stop crying" but as she said that they just continued crying more. Oh I can take it anymore Rika thought as she soon became crying along with her friends.

" we should stop crying guys" Chiharu said in a shaking voice,

"Yeah I know, look at us, and was a mess!" Rika proclaimed gazing at the leftover chocolate that was melting on the table and it looked like the candies were stuck on the table also.

"Look at us, we look so red and were also in a mess" Sakura said as she laughed slightly, boy did it feel good to cry and be supported by her friends; she thought as she stood up and stretched.

"It seems like someone is in a better mood now that she cried and told her friends what was going on in her past life" Naoko spoke as she soon stood up to stretched her tired legs and arms.

" To say the honest truth, I wasn't planning on telling you guys, I was just going to go back home and later in the night I'll probably would have cried" Sakura said and sat back down.

"And why is that?" Rika asked as she stood up to pick up the mess they had made.

"Well I guess I gotten use to me being the only one to help myself since Jason took me captive in his house, I was the only there to make sure that I was safe and strong" Sakura responded back to Rika and started helping her to clean the mess.

"But now you are going to change since as you have wonderful friends now to keep you safe and strong" Chiharu said and realized that she was the only one still sitting down on the couch cuddling the pillow.

Sakura looked back at Chiharu and sent her a smile but in her mind she knew that she would always hesitate to tell her friends personal things.

"You know Chiharu you're supposed to help us clean this mess" Naoko said annoyed seeing her friend still sitting on the couch.

"Oh Naoko just leave Chiharu alone, we all know that she's the emotional one in the group, is going to take her time for her to get up that couch" Rika said and continued to pick up the candies that were on the carpet and failed to notice that Chiharu was behind her and glaring at her.

"I am not emotional, I just need to process things in my mind" Chiharu said still glaring at Rika's back.

"So you're saying you need time for things to make sense in your head? And I thought you were the smart one" Naoko mumbled, loud enough that she was heard by Chiharu.

"Actually Sakura is the one that need time for things to make sense in her head" Chiharu bit back Naoko.

Sakura was quietly listening to the argument that was coming up glad that they were not sad anymore but when she heard what Chiharu said, she dropped the chocolate bar she picked up and turned her glaring eyes to Chiharu.

"Who said I was slow?" she said clearly insulted about Chiharu comment.

Chiharu turned toward Sakura and grinned "and you could also be clueless too" she said and chuckled softly.

"I am not slow and nor I'm I clueless, it just take me a little time you know" Sakura spoke angrily still glaring at Chiharu.

"Yes, I believe u" Chiharu said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh never mind, I'm jus wasting my time with you" Sakura said and turned her back and continued cleaning the mess.

"Wasn't this great?" Naoko said as she said on the couch and watched as Sakura cleaned.

"What was great? And Naoko get up from the couch and help us clean" Rika said giving Naoko an empty garbage bag.

"We having a girl time, u know" Naoko said trying to explain while taking the garbage bag that Rika gave her and stood up reading to get dirty.

"Yeah it is nice, I miss this special friendship that I have with you guys when Jason kidnapped me" Sakura said and sighed happily, she looked at the mess seeing that this would need a broom before all of it would be gone.

"Guys I will be back in a few, I'm going to get the broom" Sakura spoke again and went to the storage.

"Isn't strange when Sakura talks about being kidnapped, you would expect all this things to happen to other people but not to the people u know" Chiharu whispered looking at her friend.

"You're right, you hear all this things happen but then you ignore it, funny how it all happened to our Sakura" Rika replied and chuckled lightly.

"Rika your storage is so messy!" Sakura yelled coming to the living room with dust all over her hair.

They all stared at Sakura and laughed.

"Is that your new hair style?" Rika joked and laughed loudly at Sakura glaring eyes.

"Oh shut up! Now come on and lets finish cleaning all these so I can go home and have a nice bath" Sakura said and huffed reading to start cleaning, soon the became working again, joking as they worked and all left when Rika's parent came home.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know it wasn't all that great but I do need people to review so I know that someone is still actually reading this story, I know that there are some spelling mistake and some mix words but bear with me here. I promised that I will not abandon this story and I will continue it. I will start writing the next chapter if I have at least one review that liked this chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor but I do own the creation of this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own card captor but I do own the creation of this story.**

**Author Notes: thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! I hope you all also like this chapter too. **

"Come on Syaoran lets do something!" Mei Lin whined impatiently, sitting on Ichigo lap as she stared at Syaoran who was ignoring her and typing something on the computer. Gosh that cousin of mine could act like such an old bored man for goodness sake! She thought angrily.

"okay you go and do whatever you want with your boyfriend and leave me alone I'm trying to concentrate here you know" Syaoran said annoyed still facing the computer, the last thing he wanted to do was talk to Mei Lin he just wanted to be left alone so he could think about the incident that happened at the mall.

"You always stay here! Just come out for a while you're eighteen and u act like you're in your thirties! Mei Lin snapped back angrily.

"Don't even bother to say anything, I give up on you come Ichigo lets get out of here" Mei Lin said and got up with Ichigo who trailed after her like a lost puppy.

Syaoran look at the couple who just left the room and resisted to give a long sigh at their retreating back. Mei Lin was so lucky that she was his cousin sometimes, he thought and continued typing on his computer, and he really needed to find some more information about the whereabouts of the demons gang.

"Everything would have been more normal if she never came back here" Syaoran mumble angrily and stood up from his chair tired of looking at the computer screen all day, maybe Mei Lin was right, maybe he needed to go out more he thought .

"Okay I came back, if I give up on you will never go anywhere fun and you would probably die before you reach twenty" Mei Lin said storming back to the room.

"Whatever, and I do go out, I went out yesterday to the mall with you and where were you planning on going today?" Syaoran asked as he put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the computer desk.

Mei Lin stared at him up and down, he was wearing a blue button up shirt and blue jeans pants, Syaoran was a hot guy and it surprise her that he still didn't want to have a girlfriend, maybe he prefer guys instead she thought and chuckled.

Syaoran looked at Mei Lin puzzled wondering what was going inside that dirty mind of hers, in a way I don't even want to know he thought.

"Where are Tomoyo and Eriol?" Ichigo asked, he hasn't seen them at all this morning.

"Eriol said that he wanted to spend some quality time with Tomoyo and something else, I stopped listening after the quality time" Syaoran answered Ichigo, but he didn't remember where he said they were going.

"Hmm we should have spent some quality time together too" Mei Lin said seductively sitting beside Ichigo on the couch.

"Trust me Mei Lin were going to spend some quality time tonight" Ichigo said huskily and kissed her.

Syaoran looked at them and turned his head away, this is why he didn't like being here when it was just Mei Lin and Ichigo, they were worse than Tomoyo and Eriol.

" enough with the kiss already, if there is nothing to do by all means you guys can go to your room and do your quality time" he grumbled and was about to walk out of the room but Ichigo voice stopped him.

"Man you really got to get a girl, you really don't know what you are missing" Ichigo said and laughed when Syaoran glared at him angrily.

"I'm too busy to worry about getting a girl" Syaoran said still glaring at Jason.

All of a sudden Ichigo just jumped up with a big smile on his face, Mei Lin and Syaoran looked at him with puzzle eyes.

" I know what we could do instead of staying here, we could go visits my friend Sakura" he said excitedly acting like he just found de cure for cancer.

"Sure if you want too, I haven't see this girl you've been talking about since yesterday" Mei Lin replied and stood up, there was a little hint of jealousy in her voice. She couldn't help it wouldn't you be jealous if your boyfriend just started talking about a girl.

"Don't be jealous babe, you know you're my girl, beside Sakura is just my friend." Ichigo said knowing that Mei Lin was getting jealous over nothing.

"Well Syaoran you're going to tag along too?" Mei Lin asked ignoring what Jason said, she was wondering what made this girl so special, first Ichigo told her that he found the girl injured on the street and had a gun with her so he took her to his place, and then he meets her in the mall; well Mei Lin couldn't wait to see this unknown girl.

Syaoran looked at his friend and cousin no way in hell was he going to go meet Sakura, even thought it meant staying at the house to work hiss butt off, he was going to stay here and suffer before he ever went to meet her.

"No" Syaoran said in a flat voice and went to settle himself down on the computer to start looking for more information about the demons gang.

Mei Lin and Ichigo looked at each other and back to Syaoran and both yelled.

"WHY?!" they both yelled

" I don't have to give any reason to why I said no, now if u excuse me I'm going to start doing a little bit of work" he said annoyed ready to start working again.

"You know what Syaoran I don't get you sometimes, anytime there is something that has to do with a girl you get scared! Don't think Ichigo didn't tell me that you know that girl Sakura, now give me a reason why you don't want to come" Mei Lin said putting her hands on her hips.

"Must there be a reason why I said no? well since you want a reason this is my reason, I have lots of work to do here and I don't have time to go to some girl house" Syaoran said and started typing furiously wishing they would just go now. He just didn't want to have anything to do with Sakura.

"All u ever do is work!" Mei Lin exclaimed now desperate to get him to come, she was curious that he didn't want to come.

"Syaoran are you sure you don't want to come, remember that is the same girl that I found unconscious on the street, aren't you curious to why she was on the street bleeding" Ichigo said trying to persuade him.

"Yes I do want to know, so why don't you two go over there and find out, now I want you two to get out of this room and I am serious" Syaoran said seriously and turned away from his computer to at them.

Mei Lin and Jason looked at each other each knowing that they were crossing dangerous ground now if they didn't go, when Syaoran was annoyed you would know but when he is seriously annoyed it was best to leave him be.

"Fine but it is your loss" Mei Lin said and sighed and walked away with Jason.

"if you still decide to come, reach me on my cell" Ichigo said and closed the door behind him.

Like hell I will be calling you to come Syaoran thought and went back to typing on the computer but he couldn't concentrate because all he could think about what Sakura. Why the hell did you come back here? He thought angrily.

Even though Mei Lin and Ichigo had gone he wished they were still here annoying him, because if they were here he wouldn't be suffering thinking about Sakura.

**-Mei Lin and Ichigo-**

"Syaoran act like he hates that girl" Mei Lin said to Ichigo trying to figure out what was going on as she went in the car.

"I think he does, I remember when we saw Sakura at the mall yesterday he glared at her as if he met her before and they were enemies… how very interesting" Ichigo said with a confused look as he too went inside the car and started the engine.

"When we get to Sakura place we need to find answers" Mei Lin said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me I never called her" Ichigo exclaimed and quickly picked up the phone and called Sakura. Mei Lin look up at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes, it was so typical for Ichigo to forget to call someone and tell them that they were going to come to there place she thought looking at her boyfriend, despite his flaws Mei Lin would always love him, Ichigo was wearing a green short showing his long leg, and also wore a collar white shirt.

**-Kinomoto resident-**

Upstairs a sleepy Sakura woke up from the sound of the phone ringing.

"Touya would u picked up the phone!" She yelled annoyed trying to go back to sleep but the phone wouldn't stop ringing. Sakura sighed tiredly and went downstairs ready to scream at whoever that dared to disturb her sleep.

She kept screaming Touya name as she descended the stairs, but it seemed that everybody was gone. Sakura reached downstairs and angrily lifted the phone and yelled.

"WHAT?! Don't u know that people want to enjoy their sleep during the summer!" she yelled angrily not caring who it was.

"Umm if this is a bad time I could call u later" Ichigo said timidly at the other end

"Yes it is a bad time!" Sakura once again yelled angrily but stopped realizing that who the voice belong too.

"Ichigo?" she said not sure if he was actually Ichigo.

"Hey Sakura, sorry for disturbing whatever you were doing" Ichigo replied glad that she was no longer screaming.

"You just disturbed my sleep, I'm not in a good mood this morning that's why I was angry" Sakura explained

Ichigo was having a second thought in going to her place, maybe they shouldn't go but if they didn't what would they do, plus he did have a lot of question to ask her.

"Can me and my girlfriend come to your house?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

Sakura was going to say yes but stopped wondering why they wanted to come, she had a feeling that Ichigo still wanted to know about the incident that happened to her and what her connection was with Syaoran, she was hoping that this wasn't the reason he wanted to come.

"Umm I don't really know if u can come because my house is in a big mess and umm yea..." she said nervously trying to come with a realistic lie; it was such a shame that she couldn't lie she thought sadly.

"I can fully tell that you're lying, now what is the real reason we can't come" Ichigo said waiting for her reply, this just made him more anxious to come and find answers from her.

Well obviously I can't tell you the reason! She thought and was about to say that but instead agreed for him and his girlfriend to come, and gave him her address. She sighed and looked around her, her house was too clean she needed to mess it up a little so it makes the lie a little bit more believable, well now she had to take her bath and mess up the house, how great Sakura thought grimily and headed back upstairs to take a bath.

-**Mei Lin and Ichigo-**

"Mei you are right, Sakura asked a big secret that she is hiding from me, and she is determined not to tell me" Ichigo said as he ended his conversation with Sakura, trying to figure out what the secret is.

"Of course I'm right, don't waste your time pondering on the secret she's hiding because we will find out when we get there, hopefully she is willing to tell us eh?" Mei Lin said staring straight ahead.

"Yeah hopefully" Ichigo responded and the rest of the drive was spend in quiet, both of them deep in their thought.

The drive to Sakura house was a thirty minute drive. Mei Lin and Ichigo got out the car looking at the house in front of them.

"well here we are babe" Ichigo said holding Mei Lin hands as they both walked to the front of the house, before he could knock the door Sakura was already there with a big smile on her face.

Mei Lin looked at the girl in front of her, she wore a hot pink mini skirt and she had long legs, her hair was a light brown color wit dark highlights, she had green emerald eyes and wore a dark pink tank top, she did look pretty Mei Lin thought still looking at her.

Sakura stare back at her now knowing why Ichigo was going out with her she looked so pretty, she had dark black straight hair that was in a bun, had dark brown eyes and she wore a black short and dark red tank top also.

Ichigo looked back and fort from Sakura to Mei Lin. Well isn't this uncomfortable he thought.

" hey Sakura" he said eager to break the silence, it seems like that got Sakura attention because she stopped staring at Mei Lin and smiled at him.

"Hey Ichigo, I didn't really want you to come cause my house is kind of messy" Sakura said giving Ichigo a hug.

Mei Lin glanced at Ichigo waiting for him to introduce her.

"Oh yeah, Sakura this is Mei Lin my girlfriend, and Mei this is Sakura" he said nervously looking at them, why did they always look at each other? Is that a girl thing or something? He thought puzzle waiting for one of them to talk.

Mei Lin finally broke the silence and smiled at Sakura "nice to meet you" she said friendly, she could tell Sakura had good intention.

"I was thinking you might now like me because you were just staring at me" Sakura said nervously rubbing her head.

"Oh sorry about that, us Li always need to know the people we are befriending" Mei Lin said easily smiling at Sakura.

Sakura hear skip a beat hearing her say Li, that means she is Syaoran sister or cousin, I wonder why he didn't come she thought sadly.

"Umm Sakura could we please come in" Ichigo said kindly realizing that they were still standing outside.

"Oh yeah, sorry" she said and blushed lightly letting them in.

"You were right, your place does look a little messy" Ichigo said and laughed as he and Mei went inside.

Sakura mentally pat herself on the back happily, she might have been a bad liar but at least she could make her lie real, very good job Sakura she told her self happily.

"Can I get you guys anything" she said remembering her manners.

"That's okay, I'm good and so is Ichigo" Mei said sternly looking at her boyfriend she knew he was a pig when he goes to people houses.

"Yea I'm good too" Ichigo replied mumbling under his breath.

"Umm okay, what make you guys decide to come here anyways?" Sakura said wanting them to go away.

"Can't a friend who helped you when you were bleeding on the street come and visit you?" Ichigo questioned directing his attention to Sakura.

Sakura looked at him not really surprise that he was going to bring up that subject and especially in front of his girlfriend but she was very determined not to reveal anything.

"How very interesting, I was surprise when Ichigo told me that too, do you mind explain how you were on the street bleeding?" Mei Lin said eagerly hoping she would tell her.

"yes I do mind, I just came back to meet my family in Japan and I just really want to enjoy it, and the last thing I want is to talk about something that has nothing to do with both of you" Sakura gritted her teeth as she spoke, glaring at both of them daring them to tell her what to do.

Mei Lin looked at Sakura and was shocked and surprise, this girl acted like Syaoran and before she looked like a innocent girl who couldn't raise her voice.

"Well if you don't care to talk about that, my I please know then the connection with you and my cousin Syaoran" Mei Lin asked wanting to see how tough this girl really was.

"That is also not your business but if you must know we went to high school together, now that I have answered your question I would like you to leave if you have nothing else to say" Sakura said starting to get angry, she knew she was acting like a bitch but who were they to come to her house and asked her question that did not concern them.

Mei Lin was going to snapped back but Ichigo beat her to it.

"Sorry Sakura she didn't mean to anger you, she's just curious and so am I" Ichigo said trying to play mister nice guy knowing that his girlfriend had a short temper like Syaoran.

What Ichigo just said just made Sakura angrier "who are you to tell your girlfriend something that does not concern both of you?" she questioned angrily and temper rising up each second. Didn't she have rights to wish not to speak about the incident, it was hard that she had to tell her family and friends but Ichigo and his girlfriend had no rights to come to her house and expect her to reveal her life to them.

" I'm sorry Sakura, we know we have no rights if you want we could leave" Mei Lin suggested liking Sakura, yes she did have good intention and she had Syaoran short temper and was a determined girl, yes she did like her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have over reacted, I just don't like people asking me to tell them something I don't want to" Sakura whispered feeling a little foolish for overreacting.

"Is okay, I like you Sakura we should hang around with me sometime" Mei Lin said and smiled at her.

"Thanks you're not too bad yourself" Sakura grinned at her.

"Girls could be so confusing sometimes" Ichigo mumbled under his breath thinking no body heard him. Mei Lin gave him a look telling him to shut up.

"We should probably go there is a lot we need to do, right Ichigo?" Mei Lin gave her boyfriend another look.

"Yeah we have to go, were come back some other time" he said

"okay" Sakura just said glad that they were leaving, she really didn't feel like talking to them right now.

She watched as they exited the house, having a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time she sees them.

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend puzzling wondering why she wanted to leave because the truth was when they got back there would be nothing for them to do.

"Why did you want to leave we both know there is nothing for us to do when we get back" Ichigo asked and he put on his seat belt.

"I'll explain to you as you drive, I got a plan" Mei Lin said and smiled evilly at Ichigo as she too put on her seat belt.

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend and sighed, he had a feeling that this plan of hers would get him into trouble he thought and started the engine.

**Author Notes**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter! If you're getting confused or lost review and tell me if you want me to write a short summary of what's going on!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor but I do own the creation of this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own card captor but I do own the creation of this story.**

**Author Notes: thank you for your reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter also.**

"So you're telling me, that Ichigo and his girlfriend came to your house and expected you to tell them some secrets and you never called us to come over?" Rika questioned Sakura sitting on the couch in Sakura house.

Sakura looked back and Rika and glared. " I'm angry that they came to ask me question and you're talking about me not inviting you guys?" Sakura look at Rika in disbelief, sometimes she wonder if Rika had any sense in that her head.

"Just ignore Rika" Naoko spoke sitting beside Chiharu.

Sakura knew that Rika would snap back so she quickly spoke. " but you guys the problem here is that girl Mei Lin is Syaoran cousin" Sakura said not wanting a argument to erupt.

"Tell me Sakura how is that a problem?" Chiharu said turning her full attention to Sakura.

" is a problem because I don't want anything to do with Syaoran and since Jason is my friend and his girlfriend is Syaoran cousin there is a good chance that I'm going to meet up with him" Sakura replied annoyed, although she missed Syaoran the last thing she wanted was to face him.

"I'm still not following, how is seeing Syaoran going to cause any problem?" Naoko said not fully understanding this whole Syaoran deal, she knew Sakura still liked him so what was the problem then.

"Oh gosh! The problem is he will also want to ask me questions, question that I'm trying to forget and the last thing I want is to talk to him when I'm trying so hard to pretend he doesn't exist anymore!" Sakura all but yelled the last statement and stood up angrily, why didn't her friend understand what she was trying to say.

"Don't get upset Sakura, I think I understand what you're saying" Rika said, trying to keep her friend calm.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled at Rika taking a seat back down.

" but you do know this wouldn't be a problem if you just tell them, that way they would probably leave you alone" Chiharu suggested trying to find a solution to her friend problem.

"you think they're leave me alone when I tell them that, I was kidnapped by a gang leader that was my ex boyfriend and I just recently escaped him and I'm trying to leave a normal life, really Chiharu you could be so dense if I said that then they would never leave me alone to have peace" She was exasperated by her friend senseless questions.

"And I thought Chiharu was the smart one in the group" Naoko said as her and Rika erupted in laughter.

"Shut up, at least I came up with a solution" Chiharu retorted back and pouted her lips.

"Quit laughing at Chiharu, everybody says stupid things once in a while and this is just Chiharu stupid day" Sakura said trying to defend Chiharu but that just seems to make Rika and Naoko laugh more.

"Sakura you're not doing a very good job in helping me!" Chiharu said and folded her hands.

"I'm sorry Chiharu but Sakura is right you do say some stupid things" Rika said chucking softly. Chiharu glared at Sakura acting like Sakura just joined the laughing group.

"What did I do?!" Sakura said raising her hand in defence and giggled lightly and that just made Chiharu glare at her more.

"Ok I'm done laughing, lets get back to the problem at hand" Naoko spoke again.

"Finally no more laughing at me" Chiharu said happily.

"We were trying to figure out a way for me not to tell any of them, since Ichigo was the one who saved me he is probably going to be bringing up that subject every time he sees me," Sakura replied turning seriously, why is it that she was always the one that attract problem to herself?.

Everybody was quiet trying to think of an answer.

"Oh I know!, Sakura why don't you pretend that you have no idea what Ichigo is saying when he brings up the subject if you think that he would think he just day dreamed the whole incident" Naoko said happily and gave her head a pat for solving the problem but stopped when she saw the look she was getting from her friends.

"Naoko seriously do you ever listen to anything I say?" Sakura asked annoyed.

Chiharu and Rika just looked at each other and burst out with laughter.

Naoko looked at them and sighed, she didn't think her idea was that stupid, well this must be what Chiharu felt when she was laughed at.

"Oh shut up Rika why are you laughing, at least I thought of something you haven't even have a solution" Naoko snapped at Rika and that immediately stopped Rika's laughter.

"Don't shut me when I'm laughing and I was laughing because your idea was just worse than Chiharu and for your information I could come up with a reasonable answer to Sakura problem" Rika retorted back at Naoko and started thinking.

Sakura just shook her head, well at least they're trying to think of a solution, even though most of it sounds stupid she thought amusedly.

"I found one! You could change your address and phone number; so that they wouldn't able to contact you and you could avoid them!" Rika sais brilliantly and clapped for herself but she too stopped when she saw the looks she was getting from everybody.

This is what they spend their day doing even after when Touya and Sakura dad came back home, they tried to find the solution each idea sounding stupid as each person contributed their own idea.

**-Syaoran-**

" why can't I invite her to come over, I like her" Mei Lin said glaring at her cousin, she has been asking Syaoran this question over and over again, and all he said was no and he wouldn't say why.

" for the last time Mei, the answer is No" Syaoran said, wasn't this just great when he was trying to forget about Sakura Mei Lin decide that she likes her and want to invite her, just great he thought annoyed.

"You keep saying that, at least tell me why!" Mei Lin said her hands on her hips; no way was she not going to win this argument she was going to find out.

" I don't have to tell you my reason" Syaoran said and groaned tiredly, if she wasn't his cousin he would have tell her to shut the hell up already so he could have his nice sleep.

" Syaoran I think Mei is right, why wouldn't you let that girl Sakura come I also want to meet her" Tomoyo said leaning against Eriol, she knew it wasn't fair that they just came to Syaoran room to disturb him but he was being a unreasonable and plus she was more than curious to know his relationship with Sakura.

Syaoran raised his brow at Tomoyo, she was against him too and she hardly knew what was going on unless Mei Lin planned this all along he thought and groaned once again.

"You see, you're just being unreasonable about this, is not like were going to hang out in anyplace you are" Mei Lin said seeing that he was getting tired and when he was tired he is less focus and easily to persuade.

"Well… you promise you don't bring her any where near me right?" Syaoran said carefully he was easier to agree with Mei Lin than disagree with her, and plus he was tired and just wanted to get rid of her.

"Sure" she answered back simply but in her mind she would be doing the opposite.

"Whatever then, just don't bring her any where near me or else" Syaoran said and lay back down in his bed but not before hearing a loud squeal from both Mei and Tomoyo.

He opened his eyes when he realized that the guys were still here giving him curious look.

"Say when the girls are hanging with Sakura why don't you tell us why you always turn into a cold bastard when you hear the name Sakura" Eriol suggested looking at his friend he was never the one that liked things being kept away from him.

Syaoran eyed Eriol coldly " I do not turn into a cold bastard I just don't have a good past with her" he said and stood up from his lying spot and looked at his two closest friend, if not them then who?

"Why don't you tell us what was not good in the past?" Jason asked sitting down on the bed.

Syaoran looked at both his friends and sighed, might as well come clean with them he thought but before he started he told them to swear they wouldn't tell their girlfriend.

- **Mei Lin and Tomoyo-**

"I can't believe he said yes!" Mei Lin said happily and laughed.

"I know I thought he was going to give you one of his famous glare and tell you to leave" Tomoyo said happily glad that she would finally meet this new girl that Mei Lin had taken a liking too.

"Hold on a second! We never called her to see if she would come, she is just as stubborn as Syaoran only god knows if she would say yes" Mei Lin said and frowned.

"Well let's call her and see what she says" Tomoyo said excitedly, she grabbed the phone and asked Mei for her number and dial it. A happy voice spoke from the other end.

**-Sakura**-

"Hello!" she said happily to whoever was on the other end.

"Hi, here talk to Mei Lin" Tomoyo said and gave Mei Lin the phone.

Sakura happy smile turned into a annoyed frown, it wasn't like she didn't like Mei Lin but she didn't really want to be close to her because of Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura, are you busy?" she heard Mei Lin say on the other end.

"Actually I am busy and I don't think you and Ichigo could come over" Sakura responded making sure her voice sounded serious.

Mei Lin smirked to herself, " well then I would like to invite you over, since as you let me and Ichigo come to your house it is only proper manners to invite you also" she said knowing that Sakura couldn't refuse, she seemed like girls who are trained to have manners.

Sakura bit her lips nervously she had no excuse and then she remembered that her friends were still here and smiled back again " that was very kind of you Mei Lin and I would come but my friends are here and I can't just leave them" she said happily.

"Then you could simply tell your friends to come" Mei Lin said, there was no way she would let Sakura refuse her offer she thought determined.

"Umm I don't really think my friends would want to come, we had things planned and umm plus they don't know you" Sakura said biting her bottom lips nervously again.

"Who are you talking on the phone with?" Chiharu said appearing from no where and scaring Sakura.

"Mei Lin remember Ichigo girl friend, she just invited us to come over but I just told her that we had a lot of things planned today right?" Sakura said making sure Mei heard every word she said on the other end and was trying to get her friend to play along; just for once she wished her friend would understand what she was saying she thought praying to the heavens.

All of a sudden Rika appeared with Naoko from no where. " Sakura we have no plans today, lets go to Mei Lin house then" Rika said smiling, finally she could meet this girl.

Sakura almost gave Rika a slapped for her big mouth, god didn't Rika have any sense she thought angry with her.

"Yeah tell her we could come, I'm tired of staying in this house all day" Naoko said also agreeing with Rika.

Sakura turned her glaring eyes at Naoko and mounted stupid to her, now her only hope was that Chiharu would understand and come up with something to why they couldn't come, she turned her pleading eyes to Chiharu begging her to understand the message but she should have know she was getting her hopes up.

Chiharu just looked at Sakura with puzzled eyes, not understanding why she was looking at her like that. "Sakura quit looking at me like that, and tell Mei Lin that were all ready to come" Chiharu said excitedly.

Sakura could have killed her friends' right there and now but instead gave them her most angry look as she picked back up the phone.

"Umm are you still there?" Sakura said nervously hoping she didn't near what her stupid friend was saying and hung up.

"Yes I'm still here and I believe that your friends just agreed to come and I know you have no excuse why you can't come" Mei Lin said and chuckled loudly, she gave Sakura her address and phone number, in case she decided to get lost coming and hung up the phone.

Sakura turned her glaring to her friends looking at them angrily.

"What did I do?!" Rika, Naoko and Chiharu yelled in unison.

"You don't know what you just did! Now were going to Mei Lin place and only god knows if Syaoran is there and I have been explaining to you guys that I don't want anything to do with any of them and all you guys agree to go and say that we had nothing to do here!" Sakura yelled her voice dripping with annoyance with each word she spoke.

" but we don't have anything to do here though" Chiharu said trying keep Sakura calm but that just made Sakura more annoyed.

"I know there is nothing to do here! But if you guys said that then she would think that we do have something to do!" Sakura yelled once more, gosh her friends could be really stupid she thought irritated with them.

"Oh… well then just hope that Syaoran isn't there then" Naoko suggested, understanding why Sakura wanted them to lie.

"You know Syaoran might be there, I don't see cousins who lived together so there might be a good chance he isn't there" Rika said thinking.

"You two might be right, I'm just getting worked out for no reason he's probably not going to be there" Sakura said smiling a little bit.

"See now quit glaring at us, you're just getting mad for no reason and for all we know we might have fun hanging with Mei Lin" Chiharu said trying to cheer up Sakura.

"Yeah you guys are right now come on lets go, oh yeah I need to write my dad a message and phone him" Sakura said and sighed unhappily.

"Well you can't blame him, you were kidnapped by a gang leader he does have a right to be a little paranoid in when you're not home" Naoko said and giggled.

Sakura finished writing a message to her father and also left a message on his cell and they all headed out, each hoping that Syaoran wouldn't be there.

**-Mei Lin and Tomoyo-**

"Well did she say yes?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"Of course she said yes, if not I wouldn't be grinning!" Mei Lin said as her and Tomoyo jumped happily, yes her plan was going to work perfectly she thought evilly.

**Author Notes: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter too, and I'm sorry if it took me more time to update! Please Review and tell me what you thought about this Chapter, thank you for reading and wait for the next chapter! **

-Mei Lin and Tomoyo-

"Well did she say yes then?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.\

"Yes! She's coming; the plan is going to work!" Mei Lin said happily jumping up and down with Tomoyo as they both chuckled evilly


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer: I do not own card captor but I do own the creation of this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own card captor but I do own the creation of this story.**

**Author Notes: thanks for the reviews I also hope you all enjoy this chapter too!!**

**-Mei Lin and Tomoyo-**

They sat on the couch thinking worriedly; it has been forty-five minutes since Mei Lin gave Sakura her number and address and there was no sign of them coming any time soon.

" I think she decided not to come" Tomoyo said she was clearly disappointed she was hoping she would finally meet Sakura,

"No I don't think she would do that, I have a feeling that she did get lost" Mei Lin responded and chuckled lightly.

"How could she get lost? The building is hard to miss and you gave her the address also" Tomoyo asked looking at Mei Lin with doubt.

"I don't know, but hopefully she does show up" Mei Lin said, if she didn't show up she would go straight to her house and drag her here she thought irritated.

They both heard a car parking in front of the house and both rushed to see if it was Sakura and her friends.

"I told you this was the place" Sakura mumbled at Rika as she slammed the car door and stare annoyed at Rika, they had passed this building or mansion five times and Rika kept insisting that this wasn't the place, she would never listen to anything Rika ever said in her life again.

"Well how was I suppose to know, people don't live in big houses like this, I assume it was the wrong place" Rika retorted back to Sakura

"Yeah you always assume wrong, but the Li's are rich people you know" Chiharu said smartly looking at the big building; it didn't look like a place normal people would just live in she thought suspiciously.

"Yeah, I remember Syaoran owned a building before but this doesn't really look like a comfy home, it looks more like a security place" Sakura said eyeing the building suspiciously that was suppose to be Mei Lin's place.

"Well are we going to just stand here all day or can we go inside?" Naoko asked impatiently.

"We could have been here long time ago, if Rika just listened to me" Sakura said and giggled with the look Rika aimed her way.

"Quit blaming me!" Rika said defending herself.

"But wow this place does looks big, I'm surprise Mei Lin would live here by herself" Naoko said to her friends.

Before anyone could reply to Naoko comment they heard giggle inside and saw Mei Lin and Tomoyo looking at them through the mirror.

"Well we might as well go in now" Sakura mumbled and walked forward to the door, her friends trailing behind her.

"I'm surprise you came, I and Tomoyo thought you decided to get lost on the way" Mei Lin said opening the door to invite them in.

"Wow, this place is huge!" all of them exclaimed loudly looking at everywhere.

The place that they were looking at was the biggest living room any of them ever saw in their entire life, there was a big T.V screen in the side and numerous of various different couches here and there, there were also a lot of wolf painting on the wall, there was a soft rug with also a large wolf imprinted on it.

They each had their mouth open staring at the different pictures of wolf and the magnificent living room in front of them.

"Okay you guys could close your mouth now and have a sit" Tomoyo said kindly giggling at their expression.

"Oh yea, sorry" Sakura said blushing nervously her eyes still at the painting and sat down, her friends followed her and they all sat.

"Could everyone stop looking at the pictures for a second, they're not that amazing" Mei Lin said laughing a little, they were acting like they just saw the most beautiful thing ever.

"Not amazing?! These pictures are all so beautiful!" Chiharu exclaimed her eyes still fisted on the picture.

"Yeah I know, wolf are the most beautiful thing but I don't look at them every second" Mei Lin responded back.

"There must be other people here that live here, is just not possible that you would live here by yourself" Naoko spoke up looking at the stairs that lead to the rooms upstairs.

"Of course I don't live here by myself, there are a lot of people who stays here, and what is your name?" Mei Lin answered Naoko and also asked a question of her own.

"Oh yeah, I'm Naoko, Chiharu is the one with the glasses, Rika is the one with the long black hair and of course you know Sakura" Naoko replied back.

Mei Lin nodded her head studying each of them, Rika looked like a strong girl with fierce temper like her, Naoko was a caring person who would defend her friends, and Chiharu was obviously the brain in the group and was kind, who wasn't afraid to stand for her friends.

Tomoyo look at Mei Lin knowing that she was probably studying each of the girls; she still didn't know why Li's always tend to do that when they met new people.

"Well if you didn't know my name is Tomoyo" Tomoyo introduced herself to the groups of friends.

"Hey Tomoyo, why are there so many pictures of wolves on the wall?" Sakura asked puzzled.

Tomoyo chuckled a little, remembering that she asked the same question to Mei Lin when she first came here. "The Li's are people who have a great love for wolves" Tomoyo answered her, not really saying the full truth.

"I know people who have great love for things but wow, I have never seen a place covered with so much of pictures of wolves and even the rug has a wolf face!" Chiharu asked curious.

"What can I say? We just love wolves" Mei Lin said not getting into details, trying to end the conversation.

"So who else live here?" Rika asked looking at Mei Lin.

Mei Lin turned her eyes toward Rika, happy that they weren't talking about wolves anymore. "A lot of people actually, close friends and family members" she answered back.

"Then how come those people aren't here?" Rika asked once again.

Mei Lin looked back at her again getting a little annoyed with the questions, now she knew why Syaoran was always against for people that wasn't involved in the gang to come over.

"It is summer, most are gone on vacation" Tomoyo answered simply back.

"So you're saying that no body is here right now except you two?" Sakura asked eagerly, she really hoped Syaoran had decided to go on a vacation also.

" well not exactly, some people are here but they are occupied doing something else so they wouldn't be bothering us" Mei Lin said, it seemed that Sakura didn't wan Syaoran to be here she thought, now eager to put her plan in action.

"So Tomoyo you're not a Li then?" Naoko asked her.

"Yeah I'm not, I'm just one of their close friends" Tomoyo said, knowing the next question that they were going to ask.

"So you live here then?" Rika questioned.

"Yeah I do" Tomoyo replied back to her.

"Okay enough of us, you guys haven't told us anything about yourself" Mei Lin said her gazed on Sakura.

"Well were just typical girls, nothing really special about us" Chiharu responded, she knew what Mei Lin wanted them to talk about but they weren't going to be talking about Sakura's life to her anytime soon.

" lets get this straight, I'm not going to talk about Sakura problems I'm just curious about the whole Sakura and Syaoran thing" Mei Lin said, if she was going to find out information about those two she needed Sakura friends to understand what she was trying to do.

It seems that Chiharu got the idea because her eyes lit up with amusement, she stared at Mei Lin and smiled, Sakura was not going to like what she was going to say, she thought evilly. "Syaoran and Sakura have a complicated past that's why they are both hoping they won't meet each other" she said to Mei Lin.

Mei Lin smiled grateful at Chiharu and grinned when she saw that Sakura was sending glares to her and Chiharu, she was so like Syaoran in so many ways she thought and smirked.

"No wonder, now I know why Syaoran got mad at me when I said I wanted to invite you over" Mei Lin asked laughing.

"Yeah I know you guys should have seen the glare he gave us" Tomoyo said joining Mei Lin laughter.

" Sakura is just like him, she wants nothing to do with Syaoran either" Rika said, giggling a little bit, Sakura was so going to kill her, but she did want Syaoran and Sakura to at least become friends she thought.

"I am nothing like Syaoran!" Sakura mumbled angrily under her breath.

"You are very much like my cousin Sakura" Mei Lin replied.

"You know just between us girls, I think Sakura still has a crush on Syaoran she just too shy to let anyone find out" Tomoyo said evilly and laughed when Sakura glared at her angrily.

Sakura stared at them in disbelief; it was like they all just decided to gang up on her!

"I don't have a crush on him! I don't like him anymore" Sakura said blushing a little, remembering the times when her and Syaoran used to go out.

"I never knew that piece of information, so you did like him before" Mei Lin said happily.

"Sakura you might as well tell them now" Naoko said laughing.

"Fine, I used to go out with Syaoran but then I broke up with him" Sakura explained and sighed sadly.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH MY COUSIN?" Mei Lin yelled in disbelief and started laughing loudly, she was laughing so hard that tears began to come out of her eyes.

"I know I was surprise when she told us that too, Syaoran is such a hot guy I can't believe she had the nerve to break up with him" Rika said and thought, well she had to break up with him it was a life and death matter.

"Mei Lin you don't have to scream so loud! And Rika you shut up!" Sakura yelled out loudly also and sighed annoyed, if she knew when she told Mei Lin she would fall to the ground and laugh at her she wouldn't have bother telling her, well at least now she'll forget the whole incident thing, oh but now she's going ask me why, Sakura thought and sighed out loudly again.

"Sakura you really did dump him eh?" Tomoyo said looking at Sakura with amazed eyes.

"Yes I did! Why is everyone surprise when I tell them that?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Okay I'm sorry for yelling and laughing, I'm all calm down now" Mei Lin said and took a deep breath to concentrate.

"Her reaction was worse than us, right Sakura?" Chiharu said looking at Sakura, but for her answer Sakura just glared at her.

"Don't talk to me, none of this would have happen if you all just listened to me for once" Sakura stated still glaring at them.

"Don't blame your friends I was planning on finding out anyways, now are you going to tell us why you decided to dump him?" Mei Lin asked her.

Sakura thought for a reasonable answer and glanced at Mei Lin, she didn't look like one to be fooled easily; well I could say I just didn't feel attached to him anymore that sounds reasonable enough, Sakura thought and nodded her head.

"I just wasn't close to him as I thought I was, you know the love wasn't as strong as it was before so I decided to dump him" Sakura said in a flat tone, hoping Mei Lin would buy the little lie. Even though she was taking a liking to Mei Lin and Tomoyo, she wasn't ready to tell them her strange past.

Mei Lin stared at Sakura quietly trying to figure out if the girl was lying or not.

"Then that must explain why Syaoran is so cold to you right?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, now understanding everything.

"Yeah, and that's why I don't want to see him also" Sakura said and sighed sadly once again.

Her friends finally decided to help her out. "Is not like Sakura hate him, she just doesn't want to go back to loving him" Chiharu said smartly nodding her head in agreement with herself.

"Now I understand, well is time for me to come clean also, I actually made a plan for you and Syaoran to meet" Mei Lin said looking at Sakura to see her reaction.

Sakura just stared at Mei Lin, not knowing whether to be mad at her or just feel annoyed, so she just sighed loudly again.

"So Mei Lin you're saying that he's here?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, he's with the guys and if you're worry that he's going to come down don't worry, he is set on avoiding you" Mei Lin said in a matter of fact tone.

Sakura heaved a sigh again, she was hoping he wouldn't be here and now that she was told that he was here, she wanted to go hide but then Mei Lin said he wouldn't come down but she had a urge to see his face one more time, she mentally slapped her head in frustration.

"Now I know why Syaoran wants to ignore you, you were probably his first girlfriend and he was dumped, Li's are known for power and authority is just not normal for him to get dumped and I bet he was hurt big time" Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Is that why he is cold?" Naoko asked Tomoyo.

"I think so, he's cold for a lot reasons but don't get me wrong he's a nice and caring guy when you get to know him" Tomoyo answered Naoko smiling.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, yeah he was a caring guy and was also nice most of the time and god a great kisser, she could still remember the way he holds her, the way his lips moved over hers and his sweet taste and that messy hair of his, god she was going to drive herself crazy.

"My cousin is a pain in the ass most of the time but deep down he's kind" Mei Lin also answered Naoko also.

"I can't wait till I find the perfect hot guy" Rika said dreamily changing the subject.

"Trust me Rika, your perfect guy is buried deep in some place, with the way you look at guys ass you will never find him anytime soon" Naoko joked.

Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Chiharu burst out with laughter at Naoko comment.

"Oh shut up Naoko" Rika snapped back folding her hands.

Sakura giggled a little and shook her head; she knew that no where they went Rika and Naoko would always argue. "Naoko is just jealous of you Rika, you'll find your perfect guy some day" Sakura replied not wanting a argument to start.

"I am not jealous of Rika! I could get my perfect boy any time I want" Naoko said sending Sakura a mock glare.

"Well I'm not going to be looking for my perfect guy, I got him on a leash all ready" Mei Lin said giggling with amusement.

"I bet you two already got inside each other pant" Chiharu joked smiling at Mei Lin.

"You should be talking to Tomoyo about that, she's always the one who wants to spend "quality time" with Eriol" Mei Lin responded back.

Tomoyo blushed a bright red colour and slapped Mei Lin arms jokingly "there's nothing wrong in wanting to spend more quality time with your boyfriend" she said.

"I know there's nothing wrong with that but there is something wrong in wanting to spend quality time everyday" Mei Lin said and laughed once more.

"Tomoyo you're a bad girl and I thought Rika was the bad one" Sakura said laughing while shaking her head.

"I'm not the bad one, you're the bad one Sakura, there's nothing wrong in staring at boys ass if you're single" Rika retorted back.

Sakura just shook her head at her friend behaviour; she wasn't even going to bother trying to make sense to Rika.

"What ever you say Rika, I need to use the washroom" Sakura said and stood up.

Mei Lin looked at Sakura with amusement "Sakura do you know where the washroom is?" She asked and got her answer when Sakura blushed.

"There is another room after this room; on the side you will see a sign that says washroom" Tomoyo spoke.

Sakura just nodded and headed toward the washroom.

"That girl is still hung up on Syaoran I just know it" Chiharu said after Sakura left the room.

"Yeah I know, we need to find a way for her and Syaoran to talk" Mei Lin replied.

" you're right, Tomoyo how often do you spend quality time with Eriol" Rika said with curiosity and laughed when Tomoyo glared at her.

Tomoyo was about to answer that question but another voice interrupted her.

" trust me she's more horny that Mei Lin" Syaoran said smirking at them. He was shirtless wearing black boxers, his eyes were dazed and looked tired and his brown hair looked at messy as ever.

Mei Lin turned back shocked; she never knew that he came downstairs. "Did you just wake up?" she asked him searching the room for Sakura, just great when he decide to come down that's when Sakura isn't her, she thought annoyed.

Syaoran just nodded his head heading to the fridge to get some orange juice. "Mei Lin are these your new friends?" he asked his voice muffled inside the refrigerator as he searched for his favourite drink.

Mei Lin looked at him, he seems like he forgotten that Sakura was suppose to be here she thought happily" yeah, looking for something" She said, trying to delay him so that he could stay until Sakura decided to show up.

"Yes I am, where the hell my orange juice is?" Syaoran said irritated his face deep in the fridge as he searched frantically for his juice.

"Oh yeah, I finished it today" Mei Lin replied simply.

Syaoran just gave a loud sigh and looked up and glare at her "the orange juice is suppose to be my and the apple juice is yours, it was off limits" he said in a irritated tone.

"Well the orange juice has been in the fridge forever and somebody finished my apple juice too, so you can stop glaring at me now" Mei Lin said smiling brightly at him.

"Whatever, there must be a beer then" he said grumpily and went back to looking for a beer.

"Oh yeah Syaoran I drank that yesterday" Tomoyo said carefully.

Syaoran stared at them both and yelled "NO BODY DRINKS MY ORANGE JUICE OR BEER!" he yelled with frustration, he just woke up and wanted his nice drink but no, those two just had to finish everything.

The girls just looked at him and laughed.

Syaoran just sighed and took a glass of water and grumbled "you see what you made me drink, who likes drinking water when they wake up" he said annoyed heading upstairs.

Mei Lin looked around hoping Sakura would come back and then she saw her and grinned evilly "Syaoran I have someone for you to meet" she said smiling her evil smile.

The rest of the girl saw what Mei Lin was trying to do and they all chuckled evilly.

"Mei Lin I already some your friends no need to introduce me" he said and continued ascending the stairs.

"There's someone I especially want you to meet" Mei Lin said eagerly seeing that Sakura was going to walk inside the living room any second.

"Mei Lin you washroom is so big!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was looking at her.

"What…" Syaoran was going to say but stopped seeing Sakura.

Their eyes were both locked until hell erupted.

**Author Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you all liked this chapter also and review! Writing a story is enjoyable when you know other people are also going to read your work! Thank you for reading and till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer: I do not own card captor, but I own the creation of this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own card captor, but I own the creation of this story**

**Author Notes: sorry for the long wait! Thank you for reviewing and reading, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!**

Sakura stared at him with surprise, she didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say but he just kept glaring at her and frankly she didn't like the look.

"You could quit glaring at me now" she blurted out boldly.

Syaoran just looked at her coldly who was she to give orders, first she broke up with him and now she thinks she could come back to his life and walk over him he thought angrily, he was going to put her in her place once and for all.

"So now you think you're bold enough to order me around?" he questioned her coldly his brown eyes looking at her over.

Sakura shivered when she heard him speak, he always had this power over her that scared her, but she has to set things straight with them she wouldn't be scared, she was determined to let him know she had no feelings whatsoever for him, she thought determinedly, she would lie to herself now then later would cry.

"I am bold and I didn't order you, I just told you" Sakura said boldly looking at him.

"Listen Sakura, you have no rights to tell me anything" he said annoyed, this wasn't what he was expecting for her to do or say and he didn't like the way she was acting like she could be bold to him.

"I have rights to do anything I want, and you don't have rights to tell me what to do" she responded back a hint of anger in her voice, one thing she hated was people ordering her and telling her what to do. "And don't walk away from me"

Syaoran was going to go head back upstairs but what she said stopped him in his tracks

"Weren't you the one that walked away from me, so now what makes you think I wouldn't do the same?" he asked tightly, glaring at her.

Sakura stood silent for a minute, she didn't know why she said and what she would say, she didn't want to act bold and fearless anymore; all she just wanted to do was go home.

"Wasn't I so stupid to think that we could be at least friends?" Sakura asked him softly trying to remain bold but it came out weakly.

"I don't think friends walk away from your life without explaining why" his voice was cold as ice, he was angry with her but most of all hurt and he was not going to make a second mistake by letting her back in his life.

"Now if you don't have anything to say to me, I'm leaving" Syaoran said icily turning his back on her as he walked back up the stairs.

She was going to call out to him but all she did was stared at him one more time, tears were threatening to fall and she was not going to shed them here, so she ran out of the house and entered the car.

As soon she was locked safely in the car she let the tears fall freely from her face.

Everyone that was present in the room just stood there gaping at what just happened until Rika broke the silence.

" Li is a cold bastard" Rika said angrily, how could he have been so mean and harsh o Sakura like that, and now her friend was probably sitting in the car crying her eyes/

"He's not a cold bastard, he's a hurt bastard" Mei Lin whispered softly, she could clearly see the hurt in Syaoran eyes even though he was hiding it with his glare.

"Sakura must have done something horribly bad because Syaoran wouldn't be so cold to her" Tomoyo said also.

"So now this is Sakura fault? Give her a break!" Naoko exclaimed, those two had no idea how hard it was for Sakura to stand there and try to reason with that hard headed Syaoran.

"So are you saying that Syaoran should have run and embrace her? When she dump him without a reason?" Tomoyo asked Naoko.

Chiharu just shook her head, no matter what they said it looked like both Sakura and Syaoran were determined to stay away from each other and hurt each other in the process also.

"We shouldn't be talking bout whose fault it is because those two are just hurting themselves" Mei Lin said, this was not how she expected the meeting to end, this wasn't even she was she planned to happened! She thought with frustration.

"So you're saying they have a chance together?!" Rika asked in disbelief, didn't Mei Lin just saw the coldness that happened between Sakura and Syaoran? Or was she incredibly blind and oblivious to the situation, she thought.

" stop looking at me like that and hear me out, we know that they had something special when they use to go out because if they didn't Syaoran wouldn't have acted like a cold hearted jerk" Mei Lin said looking at all of them, trying to make them understand where she was heading.

"But Sakura broke up with him because she didn't love him anymore though" Tomoyo said staring at Mei Lin, she didn't want Mei Lin to form another plan because not only would the plan not work they could seriously get in trouble with Syaoran.

"So tell me if she didn't have any feeling toward Syaoran why would she want them to be friends?" Mei Lin asked them.

"Maybe because she feels bad for what she did to him and she want them to mend it by at least being friends?" Tomoyo said pointedly, she could see Mei Lin already forming a plan inside.

"The key work here is maybe, were not sure of what their feelings are for each other" Rika said, she knew Sakura still had something for Syaoran but she wasn't sure.

"Yeah she's right, even though we tried to get them together what we saw today would probably happen again and that's just going to hurt Sakura more" Naoko said staring at Mei Lin.

Mei Lin didn't say anything for a while, just staring off to space, trying to develop a plan.

" you guys maybe what Mei Lin is saying isn't that stupid, maybe if we do get them in a room together alone, something juicy and interesting might happen" Tomoyo said her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"You guys quit daydreaming, we are not wise to interfere with Sakura and Syaoran complex relationship" Chiharu spoke smartly looking at them with stern eyes.

"So you're saying you don't want to help one of your best friends?" Mei Lin asked Chiharu smiling at her.

"Who said she needed help?" Chiharu asked directing her stern eyes toward Mei Lin.

"And who said she didn't?" Mei Lin shot back another question to Chiharu.

"Mei Lin and Chiharu you both stop it, right now Sakura is crying and all you guys are talking about is to try a play matchmaker to both of them!" Rika yelled out angrily to the two girls who were glaring at each other.

"Yeah, we can't try and force them together; they need to come together by their own will" Tomoyo said signing.

Mei Lin looked at them all, knowing that they all were against her and sighed. "fine, but trust me those two are very determined to stay away from each other, so If I think they need a little help I'll help them, cause' that's what friends are for" Mei Lin said looking at them to see if they would disagree but smiled when they all nodded their head in agreement, it seems like I'll be doing a little matchmaking after all, she thought excitedly and grinned.

Tomoyo glanced at Mei Lin and saw that she was grinning and sighed, she should have known Mei Lin would find a way to get her way, she thought but she also smiled.

"Well since we have an understanding I think is time for us to leave" Chiharu said glancing at the car outside.

"Yeah, you should she might get upset" Tomoyo said remembering Sakura condition.

They all stood up and gave each other brief hug and left the household.

When they left Tomoyo stared at Mei Lin " I know what's going through in that evil mind of yours, but the plan better me juicy and this time it got to work" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"I didn't make up a plan yet but I'll think of one and I thought you didn't want to play matchmaker?" Mei Lin asked staring at Tomoyo puzzled.

"Well I still think it might be risking but hey is worth a try right?" Tomoyo said and laughed.

"It is worth a try" Mei Lin said and high fived Tomoyo.

**-Upstairs-**

Syaoran cameupstairs and saw that his friend were on the computer trying to pretend that they didn't eaves drop on the conversation with Sakura.

"What are you guys doing?" Syaoran asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Umm you know talking about stuff" Ichigo answered back trying to sound relax but deep down he wanted to yell at Syaoran for his behaviour.

"Like stuff that has to do with me and Sakura meeting again, stuff that has to do with me being mean to her and acting like a cold jerk, is it that stuff?" Syaoran asked in a joking voice looking at both of them.

Eriol turned toward Syaoran and shook his head and smiled. "Didn't we talk about a lot of stuff?" He said looking at Syaoran.

"If you guys don't want to lecture me about my behaviour then you guys could leave I do have lot of things to do today" Syaoran said.

"What is there, to lecture you about? You acted like a cold jerk to her cause' she walked over you like a piece of dirt and broke your heart, then she came back to your life, in your home and acted like she didn't care, right?" Ichigo said glaring at Syaoran.

"You're not making me feel any better" Syaoran said tightly ignoring the glare Ichigo was sending his way.

"good cause' I want you to feel worse, now when she came back she was rude to you and order you around and you know Li's don't take that from people, so instead of letting her know you still cared for her or asking her why she dump you they way she did, you turned the hurt into a cold hearted jerk" Ichigo said angrily one more time still glaring at him.

Syaoran looked at his friend with one of his bored look and said. "Is there a point to all this?" and that rewarded him a pillow aimed his way but he easily dodge it.

"There's no point in trying to make you guilty but I don't blame you for what you did but dude that was really harsh though" Eriol responded back he was still smiling.

"Eriol! I was breaking him down slowly and slowly you just ruined it, you never follow any of my plan" Ichigo said frustrated.

"You know I only feel guilty when I want to" Syaoran said easily and lay on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Eriol said looking at him.

" I think I told her that, I no longer have any feelings for her, so there's a chance that I won't be seeing her for a while now" Syaoran responded back easily but he knew he was just fooling himself for saying that, deep down he still cared for her but he had pride and was deeply hurt.

"There's no use lying to yourself dude, you still care for her" Ichigo said waiting for Syaoran to glare at him but all he did was just sigh and look the other way.

"Could you guys leave?" Syaoran said simply, he just wanted some time to think before Mei Lin and Tomoyo came up and yelled.

"Yeah, we understand" Eriol said and stood up, heading outside with Ichigo.

"I'll leave you to think about how cold you were and how much you still love Sakura" Ichigo said playfully and winked at Syaoran as he hurried outside before Syaoran had time to say anything to him.

Syaoran just shook his head at what his friend said and sighed, it seems like he was going to be doing a lot of thinking that had to do with Sakura he thought with frustration.

How could he still care for someone who dumped him with no explanation and walked back to his life? He thought and sighed there was no need to lie to himself but it didn't matter what he felt for her cause' it wasn't going to get deep, with that thought in his mind he closed his eyes and tried to focus on finding Jason.

**-Car-**

"It took you guys long enough to come back" Sakura said sitting in the car.

"Yeah well, we thought you needed some privacy" Naoko said entering the car.

"Why?" Sakura asked them.

They all entered the car and the three of them look at each other confused when they saw that there was no tears present in Sakura eyes.

"Back there you it looked liked you were going to cry" Chiharu said sitting beside Naoko in the backseat.

"That was back there, but I'm all okay now, why should I cry for someone who I no longer care about" Sakura said looking ahead as Rika started the car.

"You do have some feelings toward Syaoran, don't you?" Naoko asked from the back seat, staring at Sakura.

Sakura glanced at Naoko and sighed, there was no point in trying to pretend to her friends.

"When you guys were still inside I gave a serious thought about what I would do about me and Syaoran" Sakura said.

"And?" Rika asked,

" and there's no point in wasting my time to try and mend things between us, if he hate me I don't blame him but I will not try and talk to him, after the encounter I had with him If I don't see him anytime soon I will be very happy" Sakura said looking back to see their face reaction.

"So you're saying that you're just going to throw everything you had for him away?" Chiharu questioned.

" that's what I'm saying, I don't need a guy in my life right now" Sakura said easily playing with her hair, she wasn't sure about what she said but she was sure that she didn't want Syaoran in her life.

"You're either lying to yourself or you're just hurt because of what Syaoran said today" Rika said to Sakura.

"Must I still have feelings toward that cold hearted bastard? Can't I say that I don't want anything to do with him and not be lying about it?" Sakura asked angrily, it was like her friend wanted her to end up with Syaoran when she didn't.

" it just so sudden Sakura, cause' remember when you told us that you still have feelings from him deep down and now you're saying that those feelings are gone" Naoko said worriedly, she had a feeling that Sakura was trying to convince herself that she didn't like him.

"Everything in my life is always sudden Naoko and those feelings that I had for Syaoran is buried deep down because of the way he treated me today" Sakura responded still angry and came out of the car when Rika parked it.

"You want us to come in?" Chiharu asked quietly, she knew Sakura had a wild temper when she was angry or frustrated.

Sakura looked back at her friend, she knew if she did say no to them, when she got to her room she would probably cry her eyes off but she also didn't want to talk to them, she wanted to be left alone and think everything through.

"Is alright, you guys come tomorrow, cause' right now I think I need a little time for myself" she answered and opened the door to her house.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Naoko asked her gently.

Sakura nodded her head and smiled at them, waving them bye as Rika drove off.

She entered her home and went straight upstairs not bothering to turn on the lights, she jumped on her bed and started crying on the pillow, she cried until her father and brother came home, even then she laid still in bed thinking, even though she escaped Jason, he still ruined her happiness for her.

**Author Notes: I know it's been a long time since I've updated, for some reason I didn't know how to write this chapter, I deleted it a lot of times and rewrite it, it was so frustrating! So I'm not sure if this chapter was the best so far… but I do hope you review and tell me what you thought about it, and I promise I'll update faster! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

uDisclaimer: I don't own card captor

**Author notes: if I said I was sorry, I know that wouldn't make up for the lost time I spent with my story, is kind of stupid actually, cause' I kept trying to find a reason for me to give up on this story. I'm really sorry! And if there are still reviewers who still are reading this story, please review then! And I'm sorry!!**

Her eyes were red and they hurt, her cheeks were starting to ache and her throat hurt. She looked at herself in the mirror and though. How pathetic I am, crying over something that will never be, stupid Sakura you're stronger than this. She reassures herself, vowing to herself this would be the last time she ever cried over him.

Sakura sat down still, but not thinking. She didn't want to think cause' thinking always end up bringing her pain. She sighed one more time and buried her head. There was no point for her to be sitting here, might as well continue the day, she thought standing up from the bed and headed to her bathroom.

Refreshed and energized, she went downstairs, her eyes no longer red and a fake smile plastered on her lips.

She was surprised when she saw everyone in the living room, eating breakfast in her house.

"Guys Sakura woke up!" James said excitedly and ran up to her, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"Sakura I missed you!" he said grinning happily.

Sakura looked at him and smiled softly, she hadn't see James ever since he saw her at the airport and she too grinned happily.

"We thought u would never wake up" Naoko said watching T.V.

"Yeah." Sakura said and sat beside Naoko and Rika.

Rika scooted closer to her and whispered "you okay now?"

Sakura almost wanted to scream at her for bringing that up, "yeah" she said and continued watching the T.V not wanting to talk about the subject.

"If you say so…" Rika said and she too looked at the T.V but in the corner of her eyes she saw Sakura glared and she smiled to herself.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Rika, what did she mean by if I said so, was she implying that I wasn't okay? She thought annoyed.

"So guys what are we going to do today?' Chiharu said excitedly coming to meet them.

"Anything you guys want" Sakura replied shortly.

"Ok, how about we go and hang with Mei Lin!" Rika said too excitedly, looking at Sakura and she grinned.

Sakura tensed and both Naoko and Chiharu looked glared at Rika and looked at Sakura to see what she would say.

"Why is everyone so quiet now?" James voice interrupted everybody's thought and he was also rewarded wit glares but a hit from Naoko who was the closets to him.

"Well?" James said again, rubbing his head.

"Oh nothing, so do you guys want to go to Mei Lin's house then?" Sakura said carefully looking at her friend's expression. Just because she and Syaoran were not going to be friends doesn't mean she would distance herself from Mei Lin.

"you sure?' Chiharu asked, glaring at both Rika and at James for his stupid question.

"Yes I'm sure! Lets just go I don't want to be around in the house for the whole day!" she said and stood up from the couch, she went to go get a paper to write a note to her brother and father.

"You know you guys are so weird!" James exclaimed annoyed and ran outside to wait for them before Naoko decide to hit his head again.

Sakura came back, grabbed her key and exited the house with her friend's trialing behind her. She entered the car and drove toward Syaoran house or mansion.

At the back Chiharu and Naoko were whispering to Rika well more like shouting Whispering.

"I can't believe you would ask to go to Syaoran house after what happened yesterday!" Chiharu said angrily glaring at Rika.

"What is your problem Rika? Do you want to hurt her more?!" Naoko whispered angrily not letting Rika answered.

"She made it clear she doesn't like him! And when we get to his house and they meet again, everything that happened yesterday will jus happen again!" Chiharu yelled whispering.

"Would you two shut up and let me talk!" Rika said annoyed by both of her friend behaviour.

"I'm only doing this so she finally makes her choice! Didn't u see her this morning, how tired and lost she looked! Is this the Sakura we know? NO! She has to deal with it! If not she wouldn't be happy for a long time, we all know she likes Syaoran but right now she's hurting because of him! We are not going to his house to talk to him, after what he said to her yesterday we will make sure they don't talk, we are just going to hang with Mei Lin and Tomoyo and maybe go to the mall afterward!" Rika said angrily her throat was being to ache.

"Then what is the point of going to their house?! There are more chances for her to see him? Rika what exactly were you thinking!" Naoko said glaring, still not understanding the whole point of this.

"Just because she says she doesn't like Syaoran doesn't mean she doesn't! and plus we are not going there to hang with him for goodness sake!" Rika yelled and was heard in the front.

James and Sakura were talking in the front seat, but just cause' they were talking didn't mean Sakura was listening to what her friends were saying and despite herself she smiled; she was going to prove to them that she didn't care about Syaoran.

The whole car was quiet for a minute and then James.

"Do you guys mind telling me what this whole problem is? Cause' Rika, Naoko and Chiharu I can hear everything you're saying" he said annoyed, curious to know who this Syaoran is and what his problem was with Sakura.

Sakura sighed and began explaining everything to James, from the kidnapping part to the Syaoran part that happened yesterday.

They were parked in the garage of Syaoran house when Sakura finished her story.

James looked at her in shocked, anger, disappointment and a hint of laughter between.

"So you're saying that you don't care about him or you're trying to convince yourself and Rika being stupid decided to come here to prove you wrong?" James said amused by this.

"I guess so" both Sakura and Rika agreed.

"So now tell me, do you both still want to go in and see who's wrong?" James said looking at both Sakura and Rika.

"We don't have to if Sakura doesn't want to, now that I think about it I was being stupid… sorry" Rika said softly from behind.

"Nah is okay Rika, sometimes you just don't use your brain, come on guys be cheerful!" Sakura said grinning, everyone was sad while she on the hand was excited to get in, why? She didn't know.

"So you still want to go in?" Chiharu asked surprised, just maybe Sakura didn't care about him anymore.

"Well why not? Is not like I'm going to see him, were hanging with Mei Lin and plus that house is HUGE!" she said happily and came out of the car.

"Well if she's happy I am too!" James said and took out the key from the car, coming out of the car also.

"Might as well join her" Naoko said and laughed and came out of the car, followed by Rika and Chiharu.

Sakura gleefully rang the doorbell, smiling.

Ichigo opened the door, shocked and then he grinned, causing Sakura to grin widely. She gave him a large hug.

"I missed you! I never got a chance to talk to you when you came last time" he said looking at her curiously.

'yeah, yeah, well I came here to hang with Mei Lin and Tomoyo, we were kind of bored, oh that's James, my best friend and James this is Ichigo, my friend" Sakura introduce them happily and step inside.

The house always take her breath away, it was just so unique and beautiful and so big! It seems there was a added wolf painting, and this one had brown fur mixed with white and eyes so gold and beautiful. She wasn't the only one who was amazed she heard James gasped in surprise and smiled.

"Isn't the place so amazing?" she asked him

"Yeah, is WICKED!" James exclaimed happily attracting people attention.

This is when Sakura noticed that other people were present and it seemed like they were having a meeting or some sort and they were interrupted by them.

"Ichigo you know where Mei Lin and Tomoyo might be?" Chiharu asked from behind.

"Upstairs to the left" Ichigo said hurriedly seeing the looks he was getting from his member.

"Hey hold up! I don't want to be the only guy there" James complained.

"Well then stay with the dude here" Sakura said already heading upstairs.

"James looked at Ichigo apologetically, umm sorry if I'm disturbing you guys, I'll just seat somewhere and wait for the girls" James said looking uncomfortably.

"Oh nonsense! Don't be such a stranger, beside we were rounding up here anyways, we'll watch the game!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"There's a wrestling game going on now!" James said happily and grinned.

-Upstairs-

Sakura and her friend found the girls and were talking.]

"So what made you decide to come back here?" Mei Lin asked curiously, she could have sworn after yesterday Sakura had no intention of coming back ever again.

"You say it as if is a bad thing to come here" Sakura responded and giggled, she was very cheerful today.

"Well is only bad if Syaoran is here, and since it isn't here right now is a good thing Tomoyo responded.

Sakura sighed annoyed. `you guys have to understand that I simply just don't care anymore about him, is really foolish and stupid" she replied.

Mei Lin looked at her frowning slightly at what she said.

"So, we came here so we could do something fun and apparently were not really doing anything fun but talking" Rika said after a while.

"Oh I know lets go to the mall!" Tomoyo said happily smiling, she hasn't been in the mall for the whole day.

"What is there to do in the mall than look at clothes, find cute guys, and look at clothes and blah blah blah!" Sakura said whishing there was something more entertaining to do.

"Oh how about we go hang with the guys downstairs? We could always play twisters!" Tomoyo responded again grinning happily, jumping on the bed.

"That would be fun!" Naoko said smiling also now.

"Well then let's go!" Mei Lin said and hop up and headed downstairs, the rest of the girls right on her trail.

"why are you girls all downstairs now?' Christian asked politely, looking at them, especially Chiharu.

"Well we were bored and didn't want to go to the mall so we decided to play twisters with you guys!" Tomoyo explained.

"Yeah well we are currently watching the game and there are three of us here now" Ichigo responded still looking at the T.V.

"And plus they just started a new game, so you guys could find something else to do in the meantime" James added his eyes too fixed on the T.V

Sakura grinned, she walk to the T.V and turned it off. "Well now you're not! Come on you guys, is going to be fun!" she said standing in front of them.

"Fine, I'll go get the game" Christian said, standing up, Chiharu watching him as he went. She grinned to herself, gosh he's so hot! She thought and giggled.

"And you call me weird Chiharu?' Rika said shaking her head in wonder, she thought she had a pretty idea what Chiharu was thinking and smiled.

"This is going to be so fun!" Naoko said out loud when Christian came back with the twister.

The mat was set up and they all got ready to start playing.

"Christian your feet stink!" Mei Lin exclaimed, she was positioned in a way that Christian feet were in front of her face, and her hands were underneath him.

"My foot stinks! You must be joking! Is Sakura feet who stinks!" he replied denying it, his hand were placed beside Sakura's feet.

"Hey! My foot smell nice and good, right Ichigo?" Sakura asked Ichigo since he was the closest to her.

"Yeah, it smells fine up here, maybe is just you guys who have bad odour feet" Ichigo responded, his leg was underneath Sakura and his hands were in front.

"Sure! It only smells good cause' I'm here, who's the next person?" James said smiling

"Okay Rika come on in!" Christian said after James finished his turn.

"I hope you guys are ready! It says hands on red and legs on green!" Naoko read and was rewarded with groans of annoyance.

"okay guys, stay strong cause' here I come!" Rika said laughing; she went underneath Mei Lin, Christian, Sakura and Ichigo, James and Naoko and placed herself on the correct colour code.

"I think I might break sooner or later, and it doesn't help smelling feet!" Mei Lin said and laughed.

"Oh shut up Mei Lin!" Christian retorted.

"Okay stop it with the smelling feet comment! Naoko is your turn!" Ichigo said.

This went on until everybody was on the mat, screaming and shouting at each other. This is how Syaoran and Eriol met them. One was amused the other one was annoyed… majorly annoyed.

"I thought people only played twisters when they're drunk?" Eriol voice interrupted the conversation or moans of complaints that was happening.

And of course when Tomoyo heard his voice she hurriedly removed her hand and leg, in the process of that since her hand was underneath Chiharu, she hit her, her leg was underneath Naoko and she hit her also, causing both Chiharu and Naoko to removed their hands and leg and making everyone fall.

Curses and moans were shouted everywhere as everybody rub themselves.

"Eriol I missed you!" Tomoyo said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too" Eriol said meeting her lips with his own.

"She missed you so much she was willing to kill five other people" Ichigo groaned rubbing his side.

"This is why our love is so strong" Eriol responded grinning at his friend expression.

"How was the meeting? If you even did have one" Syaoran voice cut through the whole playful moment.

"Great everyone knows the information and everything" Christian responded before Ichigo could retort an answer.

"Well I guess we should pack up then" Sakura's voice was heard and everyone turned their attention to her.

"No! It was getting more fun!" Chiharu interrupted, she was lying down beside Christian rubbing her aching wrist and watching his beautiful face.

"Yeah, beside you two could join us if you want later on" Rika said looking at both of them.

"Were pass" they both responded heading upstairs, surprisingly Eriol voice was now cold. Tomoyo looked at them both and frowned something was wrong.

"I think is best if we both stop playing, something is wrong" Mei Lin said, standing up to follow the guys upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Chiharu said, feeling that he was going to stand up.

"Nothing, but I have to see if there is, don't worry everything is okay, next time you come we'll talk" Christian said winking at her, he didn't know why he said the last statement but he did know he wanted to see her again.

Chiharu sighed, seeing everybody was gone upstairs.

"Well I guess we should go also" Sakura said looking at her friends who had a lost expression too on their faces.

"I hope it wasn't cause' of our arrival, come on lets move out!" James said still bubbling with excitement.

"Guys hold on, my key is upstairs, I'll go get it" Sakura announced already heading up stairs. He is so stupid, she wouldn't even meet my gaze, is like he hates me Sakura thought frowning to herself.

She knocked on the door but no one was there, so she decided to go in and grab her key. On her way down she saw the group of friends who were having a tense conversation but stopped when they saw her.

"Sorry! I was just about to leave" Sakura said hurriedly feeling the glare Syaoran shot at her.

"We should be sorry, were the one who just left" Eriol said apologizing.

"Is ok, I'll leave you guys now... Bye!" Sakura said still cheerfully, her gaze found Syaoran face and they both glared at each other hatefully. She hurriedly left coming downstairs.

"That wasn't so long; we thought you would be there for an hour searching for the key"

"You guys have so little faith in me, I'm longer forgetful as I was before" Sakura said as they exited the house.

They entered the car speeding off in the distance.

-Upstairs-

"Are you sure they're here??" Christian asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Syaoran hissed at him. He was still annoyed with the glare Sakura had given him.

"What business will they want here? Aren't they stronger in China, why are they in Japan?" Mei Lin asked angrily. This was so stupid, this mean that there for sure will be a War. If the dragons think that they would let them in their country without a fight, they had something coming.

"They do have a business here, what? I don't know. We have to finish this gang rivalry this year. Too much death has been happening and Jason is taking it overboard" Syaoran glared at the door.

"I guess the wolves will be reborn this year" Ichigo said happily and howled.

Followed by the others.

War has begun

**Author Notes: I know this isn't the best story, but I do try my best to make it be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I don't guarantee that I will update another chapter this weekend or this week. Hope and pray I will. I do love this story and I will try and keep on updating. Thanks for those who are still continuing to read this story! And REVIEW! **

**Wild dreams16 **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor

**Author Notes: thanks to those who review, I really thought no one will actually review... So THANK YOU!**

They all arrived home, except for James who decided to go to his home.

"You guys have any idea what could have been the problem that we had to give up our game of twisters and which I could have won" Rika said grumpily laying on the carpet and doodling.

"I really don't know, I was kind of hoping to stay longer and Rika sure, you keep lying to yourself" Chiharu said leaning against the wall.

"I think we all know why you wanted to stay long Chiharu" Naoko said winking at her, lying on the floor with Rika.

Sakura looked at them confusedly seeing that they were all winking at Chiharu for some unknown reason. "I don't get it, I thought she wanted to stay cause' of the game it was fun" Sakura said looking at her friend with a puzzle expression.

"Of course young naïve Sakura won't get it, didn't you see Chiharu and Christian?" Rika asked giggling at Chiharu mock glare.

"There was something between Christian and Chiharu? But wait he is very hot" Sakura responded and giggled.

"He is, isn't he?" Chiharu mumbled underneath her breath, too bad she was heard from the rest of her friends.

"Sakura! Chiharu has a little something for Christian" Naoko said.

"I do not! just cause' I think he's cute doesn't mean I like him" Chiharu denied before her friends start plotting.

"How could you not like him? He's so polite and good looking plus with a good humour!" Sakura exclaimed surprised.

"Of course I like him! But not in the way Rika and Naoko are implying, like I hardly know the guy, I don't even think he likes me in that sort of way we hardly talk and Rika stop winking at me!" Chiharu said out of breath.

"We never implied anything about you and Christian, see you're guilty!" Rika said laughing hard.

"I… Shut up Rika!" Chiharu said frowning at her.

"So what you guys want to do? There's still plenty of daylight outside" Naoko said bored now.

"The only options we have are the mall since as we don't have a lot of friends beside James" Sakura said chucking cause' it was true.

"Now lets weight our options James or Mall" Chiharu asked thinking. "James is probably watching some kind of game or playing some kind of game, I guess that leaves us with mall and no offense to Rika and Naoko the Mall isn't the best place to find interesting things to do" Chiharu said looking at them.

"Are you kidding me?! There are plenty of interesting guys to find in the mall you know!" Rika replied loudly getting up to her feet.

"Actually we really don't know" Sakura mumbled.

"Well come on! We'll show you guys!" Naoko said just wanting to go to the mall and explore.

Both Chiharu and Sakura sighed and followed their excited friend grumpily on the way.

-On to the mall!-

"Oh my gosh! Rika did you see the blonde one? He just winked at me!" Naoko said giggling happily, her and Rika were sure enjoying themselves unlike Sakura and Chiharu who just kept mumbling stupid words underneath their breath.

"You two shut up and cheer up, maybe you guys will find someone who interests you" Rika said glancing at the back annoyed at her friend's behaviour. They were only bored cause' they didn't know what to do, she thought.

"What is there can be interesting in the mall than for you two looking at the boys" Sakura mumbled once more as they passed the weapons store. There were numerous guns stacked together, blades and dangerous pointy knifes. She stopped to gaze at it, who knew she would find something that interested her in the mall, she thought grinning to herself. She ran up to her friends who were walking ahead.

"Guys! I have a plan that suits everyone just right" Sakura said excitedly making her friend stop to look at her.

"I know everyone wants to do other things so I figure we spilt and meet up in the bathing suit section, and well all know which one it is, so about 2 hours from now we meet? Agreed?" Sakura said eager to go and explore the weapons; she knew she was developing an obsession for dangerous equipment.

"I love you Sakura! If you guys need me I'll be in the boys section!" Naoko said happily, leaving them followed by Rika and Chiharu who went their separate way, leaving Sakura grinning happily as she entered the gun store.

Sakura sighed blissfully and walked to the store, her eyes gazing at the beautiful enchanting weapons that were display in front of her. She noticed she was getting looks from people and frowned slightly, the people here reminded her of Jason gang, actually they were! They had the same tattoo in their right hand and had the same grim, devious look Jason had.

Sakura gulped slightly and walked retreated back slowly, hoping no one will notice her, but she was stopped by a lady that stood in the door way glaring at her. She gulped once more and forces a tight smile. Why Sakura do you always find trouble? She thought angrily to herself.

"This does not look like a place for you; didn't u read the note outside? This store is only opened to gang members" the lady said icily, she had on a tight ripped of t-shirt and Sakura saw some big hard muscles and gulped once more. Come on Sakura, you can't be afraid, just try and act causal she thought reassuring herself.

Sakura rose her eyebrows bravely "what makes you think I shouldn't be here?" she said in a steady voice, getting into character.

The lady was startled by her braveness and stared her over again. Sakura was still wearing her brave look, stopping herself from shaking as the lady looked her over to see if she indeed was in a gang.

"Whatever just let me warn you, if you belong to the wolf's gang, you better hurry and leave here" The lady hurriedly whispered to Sakura and left.

Sakura gulped once more time, but this time in fear.

She walked hurriedly away well more like ran away, she was on the other end of the mall and that's when she let herself heave a breath of release.

She sat on the nearest bench and dug her head into her knees, trying to slow down her heavy breathing. She was going to go crazy very soon, she thought. Her mind was racing all over, she was afraid, she admitted to herself. She knew the bitter truth, Jason was here cause' she saw his gang member, actually she knew four people in there. But who give a damn whether he was here or not? She thought angrily trying to stop the sinking fear she was feeling. She would call the cops, she would run away, or she will kill him herself. Sakura thought gravely, she knew she didn't have enough guts to do anything. She sighed. She would just hide and wait till he leaves Japan.

Sakura raised her head up and saw that she was receiving weird looks from people but she ignored them, angry, they didn't know anything, they don't know the shit she have been through in life! She was mad, god she hated Jason, no matter what, he still came looking for her! Sakura stood up, walking angry, still lost in thought.

The fucking guy who messed up her already fuck life! She had Syaoran who she was madly in love with, but who hated her! She had Jason who is determined to ruin her already fuck up life! She wanted both of them to die. She was just 16 for goodness sake! And look at her. She would always cry at night, and the person who she's crying for didn't give a damn about her! She might as well kill herself!

"Watch where you're fucking going bitch!" a guy in front of her hissed at her glaring.

Sakura just walked away not even realizing she was being talked to, nor did she care.

She had about half an hour by herself, and she felt like she was going to die from madness before she reunites with her friends. Calm Sakura, she said taking deep breath as she walked, just calm is all okay find your cool. She was normal, well as normal she could get, her heart was still racing but she no longer felt like screaming.

She stood there for a minute, just watching people pass by. She didn't know what to do with her time now, with her anger slipping away it was easier for fear to engulf her, so she needed to keep busy.

Sakura went to a bathing suit store, looking around the store, not searching for anything but pretending too. She gave up and went out of the store, but not before noticing some stupid guys whistling at her in front of the store. I hope you all rut in hell, she thought annoyed. Really she wasn't a bitch, just when her temper was loose like this, her words were harsh.

**-Syaoran- **

Syaoran was in the mall, searching for a particular someone. He knew he should have told his gang he was going to meet up with him but he knew they would disapprove, so he figured might as well come by himself and it wasn't like they could fight in the mall.

He was looking for the bathing suit store cause' Jason said he would be somewhere near when he saw her.

**-Sakura-**

She just was out of the bathing suit store, walking when she saw him. Her first instinct was to glare at him and she did just that. In a day she encounter with Syaoran two times.

Syaoran just narrowed his eyes at her. Now wasn't the time for Sakura, well there was never a time for Sakura to begin with.

They both stooped five centimetres from each other one glaring the other just narrowing their eyes.

Syaoran was the first one to speak. "Not the best time Sakura" he simply told her and he watched her emotions changed from anger to defeat, fear to sadness and frowned to himself, it seems like she chose anger.

"Well Syaoran is any time with me the best time, according to you I'm the one who left you sad and broken, ever thought about how I felt? Sakura blurted out, she was angry, she couldn't stop the harsh words from coming. Is funny that one of the guys she was enraged at was standing just about five centimetres, what would be funnier will be if Jason showed up here and joined the party?

Syaoran eyes immediately tighten when she spoke. "Sakura" he hissed out her name angrily. "I don't understand you one single bit, you accused me of not caring about how you felt? Well tell me how you feel, but I have a pretty good idea what you would s-"he was angrily cut of by Sakura who was now glaring at him.

"Syaoran don't give me any of your shit! I tried making us friends, but you give me the same damn look you're giving me now! You don't give a damn about how I feel, I surely know you hate me so why would you care about any of my shitting feelings?" Sakura shot back angrily; she felt her eyes going moisture but blinked so the tears won't fall. She would be damn if he ever saw her shed a single tear for him.

"I don't care about your feelings? You have no right to lecture me about caring about feelings Sakura, cause' you on the other hand didn't give a fucking damn when you

Walked out of my life just like that. And you dare stand before me and lecture me about not giving a damn about your feelings? Before you even start remember what you did to me first before you start lecturing about caring about feelings when you don't know how to" His voice was now harsh and he spoke each word with such anger it made her trembled.

Before Sakura could retort an answer he was already speaking again. "I didn't come here to talk about the feelings I once had for you, I came here for another different more important reason." Syaoran said icily brushing past her. Sakura grabbed until his leather jacked.

"Is that how little you think of me now?" Sakura said softly still holding unto his Jacket with a tight hold. If he decided to leave her she would crumpled down in tears.

Syaoran turned around to look at her, but instead of anger in his gold orbs, there was hurt and pain hidden." Did you ever think about the pain you bestow on me when you decided to leave me?" his voice was full with hurt staring in her eyes.

"He was for your safety" Sakura responded as once. Damn!

Syaoran raised one of his eyebrows at her, his hurt expression gone in a flash, now his eyes were grim with annoyance.

"What do you mean by my safety?" Syaoran asked annoyed, one thing he hated was when he did not know things.

Sakura sighed to herself, her anger subsided and now she felt, she didn't even know how she felt. She just wanted him to stay with her but stupid her has to go blurt out stupid answers that will result her in explaining, but of course she couldn't do that cause' that will make him angry and he would think he could fight of Jason and then he'll end up dead and she'll be the next one Jason would kill and beside how was she suppose to explain she has been captive with a dangerous gang leader for two years.

"Never mind, I have to go" he said hurriedly looking at the nearest time; he spent more time here than he intended to.

"No!" Sakura yelled suddenly, the way he said it made her feel like it was the last time they could talk for a while, she wasn't blind she had see the hurt pain look on his face and was relief that it wasn't only anger he felt for her.

"Sakura I really have to go, and since you're not willing to tell me anything why bother staying?" Syaoran said carefully glancing everywhere but at her, he had a feeling he was being watched and having Sakura made it worse.

Sakura sighed at him, she couldn't tell him, his safety would be in danger and it was selfish for her to endanger him just because she wanted things to work, so she said the one thing she might regret later on. "Cause' I miss you" Sakura said softly to him, staring at his face.

He was annoyed, mad, frustrated, and happy but he settled on both mad and annoyed. "Why? You dump me, leave for more than a year and you come back and say you miss me? Really how I'm I suppose to feel about your statement?" his voice was grim, he had spent way too much time with her and he needed to go now. With that thought he grabbed her hand and releases her hold, not noticing the hurt look in Sakura face. He walked away briskly not bothering to glanced her way.

Sakura stared at his figure disappear from her sight. She was stupid to have thought that anything would have worked out, she could still feel his hold on her arm and it felt pleasing. That was the first time Syaoran touched her since she came back. Think about something else but him she thought to herself, but really what was the point? When she knew her mind would be plague on the conversation they had.

Syaoran was annoyed with himself; actually he was mad at himself. What was he thinking staying to talk with her? He came here to talk business with Jason, what if Jason saw him with Sakura? He might have the idea of using Sakura to weaken him, which wouldn't work he denied to himself. Instead of Jason he spotted one of Jason men and for some unknown reason he was grinning. Syaoran wore his cold expression as he looked at the man.

"You came and by yourself" The guy said still smirking.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows at him "where's Jason?" he said coldly not hiding the hatred he felt for the guy.

"He isn't here, I'm filling in for him, I'll answer all your questions and give you the right answer" the guy said, his grin gone and replaced to a frown.

"I was to discuss this with Jason but since he isn't here, you'll have to do" Syaoran said coldly sitting down on the chair.

He was wearing a blue collar shirt that was hidden by his big leather jacket, wore dark blue faded jeans and his black shoe, his hair was a messy brown as usual. The other guy on the other hand, wore a black pant, cut of black shirt and his black hair was gelled back, his tattoo was shown dangerously and his dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Whatever, my job is to answer your question but I think I discover something else too" the guy said now smirking widely.

Syaoran ignored his second statement and glared. "What is your business here in Japan?" he said straight out glaring at the guy.

"We don't like you Li's and we need to get rid of you and Jason has a personal business, but don't worry it does not involve any of your gang member, lets just say is about his love life" he replied his smirk still there.

Syaoran nodded once, so there was going to be a War that was settled, he frowned to himself about the last part, well as far it does not concern my gang it has nothing to do with us.

"I hope you all know what you're getting, this is my territory and I guarantee that none of you will leave here alive" Syaoran said coldly getting up.

"Were not stupid, we have a plan and every wolf in Japan is going to be slaughter and killed" He sneered angrily at the threat and he walked away.

Syaoran shook his head at the stupid man; they must be very stupid to have entered his territory. That didn't take long, back to work for me, he thought tiredly walking away not seeing the guy pull out the phone.

The guy smiled as he called. "I found your bitch, and apparently Li knows her too" he said smirking, laughter was heard on the other end of the phone.

Sakura was on the other side of the mall when she saw Syaoran who she was just thinking about leave the store. She sighed to herself. She glanced around when she saw the same guy who Jason sent to retrieve her, on the phone laughing.

Their eyes met, one smirked, while the other one stared in fear.

**Author Notes: sorry if I updated late! Is almost Christmas and you all know Is very busy around this season. I hoped you liked this chapter, I love this chap. Sorry for the spelling mistake cause' I know there's a lot, bear with me.**

**REVIEW! And THANKS FOR READING! Until next time I update!**

**Wild dreams16 ( cause' I do have some wild dreams)**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: **I do not own Card captor but I do own the creation of this story.**

**Author Notes: Thanks to those who review and those who read also, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I hope you all enjoy this chapter too! Sorry if this chapter wasn't better than the last one but I do assure you that the plot is definitely going to be interesting!**

Her legs were weakened as she stared into his smirking eyes and she couldn't stop the sweat that rolled down her forehead and into her shirt. He was still smirking and she was still sweating hard, so she did the only sane thing in her mind and hid from sight. She was under a table and sat down there, forcing the tears inside her eyes and trying to stop her hard breathing. She peek a look and saw he was with another guy walking out of the store, with a cell phone in his ear, smirking again. It didn't take a genius to figure that he just contacted Jason.

This whole shopping by herself was badly backfiring on her, real bad. She sat there, staring at the people who passed her. She couldn't think, didn't want too and frankly by her sitting there wasn't helping her. She stood up gingerly; her legs were still weak, after the encounter with Syaoran and 'HE' didn't help the matter. She needed to occupy before her thought went wild all over.

I should go search for my friends, we should be leaving anyways Sakura thought to herself and glanced at the clock and sighed, it seems like the time didn't go by, she still had about an hour and she wasn't planning on using this hour to think, she would buy clothes, yes do the shopping she was suppose to and pretend none of those events happened. With that in mind she went to the stores, searching absentminded, buying things that she liked and simply keeping busy.

The time passed by and soon she discovered it was five exact, she went to the bathing suit section and sat on the nearest bench waiting for her friends, she spotted Chiharu smiling brightly at her but stopped when she reached Sakura.

"So?" Sakura asked brightly, trying to hide the quavering in her voice. Damn please Chiharu don't ask me what I did.

"It was okay, I just wander into stores back and fort but I did get some nice dark jeans and a t-shirt, what you do?" Chiharu asked suspiciously, call her crazy but it seems Sakura just cried. Even though there weren't any trace of it, there was something in her emerald eyes that indicates that something was indeed wrong with her.

Damn her Sakura thought and took a deep breath, it takes a lot to try and fool her friends but she'll have to try, she didn't want her problems upsetting them especially her father and brother, they'll probably call the police and demand for them to arrest Jason, and she'll forever be stuck in the house for eternity cause' she knew that it take a lot more to get to Jason.

"I had fun, I practically did the same thing, roam around the stores back and fort and I got some stuff, hey look there's Rika and Naoko I bet you they caught some meat" Sakura said lamely trying to escape Chiharu suspicious look and stood up from the bench to greet her two other friends, not making eye contact cause' it seems everyone could read her emotions when they see her eyes and it was really annoying.

"And no Sakura I never caught some meat, but I did see one, he looks dangerous though, had a scorpion sort of tattoo but god he was hot!" Rika said fanning her now blushing cheeks.

Sakura inhaled her breath sharply, that must have been one of Jason members, they do have a scorpion sort of tattoo and damn they were hot, even Sakura had to admit that but it takes a lot to get Rika flustered by a guy hotness, and Sakura hoped Rika wasn't planning on interacting with him.

"Wow, Rika the guy must been hot cause' you're smiling and blushing!" Naoko exclaimed and furrowed her brows curiously, who knew Rika would have blushed for some guy she just met, must have been a hotter, she thought grinning.

"Shut up Naoko, I wasn't blushing, is just hot in here, so what about your meat?" Rika asked her.

Naoko pouted sadly "unfortunately I didn't manage to grab one, none of them were my type but I did get some valuable clothing" she responded gesturing to her loads of bags.

" well at least everyone had fun, now lets go to Sakura house to go show off and exchange clothes" Chiharu said happily, but her eyes were still on Sakura as if questioning Sakura.

"Um, guys I'm not feeling good, I think I'll just go home and lay down" Sakura said nervously, lie down and then drown myself with tears. She sighed knowing Chiharu was definitely suspicious; but she just didn't have the energy to play the happy charade. It seems that she was destined to keep crying, but god! She didn't know what to do. Tell me why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve it? She wasn't aware that she screamed the last word out loud, infact she wasn't aware she said her whole thought aloud, the tears were hurriedly flowing down her face and she wasn't aware of that too, she was on the ground now staring in space and yet she was only aware of the throbbing pain in her heart and the fear that griped her. She kept muttering why me? Again and again.

Chiharu gulped, this was the first time she ever saw Sakura cry. Not like she didn't know her friend was in pain but Sakura was the girl that didn't like worrying people and to see her on the floor like that, crying her heart out tore out Chiharu heart also, she inhale a deep breath, knowing that if Sakura didn't stop she too would be on the floor crying her eyes out and that wouldn't help the matter.

Rika and Naoko lost their smile, and Rika lost the tint red on her cheek and a look of dread was on their faces.

" Sakura come on, get off that floor" Rika said snapping out from her trace, she easily gripped Sakura and Sakura lifelessly stood up and exited the mall, leaving her friend watching her disappearing figure to run after her.

"Sakura what the hell happen to you when we left?" Chiharu asked angrily and worriedly staring at her, the tears had stop and her face just looked so pale, it scared Chiharu to see her like this.

" nothing, everything, is over" Sakura said coldly, her thoughts were running wildly and she couldn't stop it this time and what she was thinking was not happy thoughts.

"What do you mean by that? Sakura please tell us, I hate seeing you like this, what the hell is the matter with you? Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you!" Rika yelled at her, her eyes were blazing with fire and she was glaring at Sakura angrily.

"What?! What do you want to know Rika? Huh?! Do you want to know how incredibly my life is messed up?! Or maybe you want to know that I'm about to die?! Or maybe you want to know that the guy I love walked away from my life?! Is that what you want to know huh?? You guys just don't understand" Sakura finished her anger still there but in it there was sadness and desperation.

Her friends were quiet until they entered the car and Naoko just exploded. "We don't understand right? Well have you ever thought the reason? Maybe is cause' you always thought that we were better of not knowing what was going? You never bother confiding in us Sakura! Were not stupid we see you're in pain but how do we know how to comfort you if you don't let us?" Naoko asked her voice coming in a whisper now.

Chiharu shook her head sadly and sat there, something horribly must have occurred, but how were they supposed to know what happened if Sakura wanted to keep it a secret. She watched Sakura expression as it shifted into anger, sadness, anger and then surprisingly confusion.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, the days I spent with Jason forced me to keep things to myself, learn to control my emotions, feelings and the events that occurred, I guess I'm just not used to exposing emotions to you guys and I know I have to learn but is really hard" Sakura said more quietly now, her voice was filled with desperation and sadness.

" how about we start now by you telling us what really happened and please Sakura don't hide anything, were are you friends and the duty of a friend is to be able to help each other" Chiharu finally spoke after Sakura little confession.

Sakura sighed and told them everything, the encounter and her fears. She looked at her friends face and giggled at their expressions. Okay she knew this wasn't a time to be laughing but what the heck, she was.

"You, now let's talk business" Chiharu said shaking her head in dismay. You really think your situation is funny? I'm here thinking of a way to kill both Syaoran and Jason and you're there laughing?" Rika said raising her eyebrows annoyed.

"I'm not laughing at the situation, is just that you guys expression are just so funny" she answered and giggled when Naoko just sent her a 'You have issues' look.

"Sakura I wonder about you sometimes now lets talk business" Chiharu said and shook her head in dismay.

"Yeah, lets talk business when were not park in front of the mall" Naoko answered and soon they were heading to Sakura house each thinking.

They were deep in thought when they arrived at Sakura house and entered, they sat on the couch still quiet until Sakura said something.

"You guys are making me more afraid by being so quiet" Sakura mumbled under her breath looking at her friend's face, their expressions looked so dreadful.

"lets look at the least problem… and that is Syaoran, I know you love him and all but right now I think the best thing to do is tell him, don't interrupt yet just hear me out, if you really want to be with Syaoran you have to be honest and tell him, why is that so hard to do?" Chiharu asked and watched as Sakura glared at her. She just didn't get it, why can't Sakura just tell him?

Sakura thought to herself, yes why was it so hard for her? It wasn't like it could cause more damage, but then what was the point though, if Jason was here and ready to take her back, what was the point of confessing to Syaoran and then having to leave him again, maybe that was what scared her, or was it cause' she didn't know he would react to what she says after all he is a normal kid.

"the thing is you guys I feel like just as soon as I tell him Jason would grab me away and the other reason is I'm scared he might not have the same feelings, I don't want to be hurt more, I think I had enough of tears… they don't taste that good you know" Sakura said after a while and gave her friend a little smile.

Her friends look at her worried and confused. "Were not letting that bastard get a hold of you" Rika said looking at Sakura.

" even though you don't let him, he still is, don't give me that look!, this is the dangerous gang member that were talking about, who has guns and people who can shoot us without a second thought… not even a first thought too!" Sakura exclaimed and stood up and started pacing, it was very stupid of her to include her friends in this, she was putting their lives in danger and why? Cause' she was real damn scared, she thought angrily.

"Sakura damn clam down! We are not going to let you harm you!" Chiharu said but she knew what Sakura said was right, what can they really do to stop him? They didn't had no weapons, didn't know how to fight… unless they buy some weapons and learn, Chiharu thought and grinned to herself.

"Chiharu listen to me? Tell me what can you guys really do to stop him? We might as well start praying" Sakura said sighing as she collapsed to the couch closing her eyes.

"I know what we can do, call me stupid but hear my plan. I say we train, buy some weapons and when this bastard come after Sakura were ready and prepared!" Chiharu said happily and jumped from the couch, yes that is what they were exactly going to do.

"Yes Chiharu, you're simply stupid and you're supposed to be the 'smart' one" Rika said shaking her head.

Naoko had a glint in her eyes when she spoke "I think I understand where Chiharu is going here-"

"Yeah she's going to hell" Sakura said quietly still closing her eyes.

"Let me finish what I'm going to say first Sakura! Okay I think we should do that, beside what better way to attract boys than being dangerous?" Naoko said laughing at her joke.

"You want to buy illegal guns and train to be fighter so we boys will be attracted to you?!" Sakura said half enraged and half amused by what Naoko said, it seems that Naoko was more of a boy crazy than Rika.

"Naoko I never suggested my idea for that reason… I suggested it cause' it seems that is the only way we can really help Sakura" Chiharu said grinning to Sakura and Rika when they were quiet, she knew they were both considering it and her grin widen.

"Well your idea doesn't sound that stupid once you kind of think about it, but it would be dangerous but kind of fun too" Rika said and a wide grin appeared on her face and she too stood up, gazing at Sakura.

Sakura looked at her friend back and fort still thinking. It wasn't stupid but it was dangerous… but it is kind of the only thing that they could do, but what was the possibility that four friends can stop a whole gang.

"I… guys I just don't... is not going to work." Sakura said quietly looking at her friends face.

"Tell me why? Is it cause' you're scared or worried of our safety? Give us a damn reason!" Rika said her grin gone replaced by a frown.

Sakura avoided her angry crimson eyes and stared out in space thinking, she just didn't know what to say, maybe it was the fact that she was scared of her friends safety, maybe is cause' she didn't like the fact of exposing her friends to the danger or maybe…

"I really don't know… all I know my all my reason revolves a maybe" Sakura replied, confused by what she said too.

"You see what I mean, the only fears you have is about our safety but we are not planning on going straight to him, if he comes here or you meet him, you or we would be prepare to fight him of" Naoko said.

" Naoko is right, is not like were going to go and find trouble, is when he comes after you and beside, he could have lost interest in you there's no guarantee that he is coming here just take you back" Chiharu said trying to convince her.

"And… don't tell me you'll willing going to go when he try to take you, you're going to fight right? And were going to help you, so come on Sakura!" Rika added on.

Sakura look at her friends grinning face and she too began to smile. " fine" she mumbled softly and they all gave a loud squeal of excitements and jumped on her, engulfing her in a big, tight hug.

"How I'm I going to fight, if I get choked to death" Sakura voice was muffled but not enough to go unheard.

"Oops" they mumbled and sat on the couch.

"Hm... so exactly how are we going to get hold of guns?' Chiharu questioned thinking.

"Don't ask me, you suggested this whole idea in the first place" Naoko replied giggling at the glare that Chiharu sent her.

"Guys did I ever tell you that I had a gun before?" Sakura said smiling when her friends gasp.

"Seriously?" Rika asked.

"Yup" she responded.

"And how did you get it?" Chiharu asked

"I can charm people" Sakura easily replied still smiling.

"You charm someone and you get a gun... Wow, you're so deadly" Naoko said surprised.

"Oh shut up, did you really think that I would escape without a gun" Sakura said defending herself.

"Good point, so does that mean you actually killed someone" Chiharu asked curiously.

Sakura shook at head "the only person I had the gut to shoot was Jason, I shot his leg, I'm too much of a coward to kill him even though he put me through a lot of shit" Sakura said bitterly each time she thought of the time she had the chance to end this misery and she didn't it always made her feel raw inside.

They were all quiet when Rika spoke " Sakura stop feeling bad for yourself, come on is getting dark, what exactly are we planning to do" Rika said looking at her friend, she was rather clueless in what was going to happen when they get a hold on a gun and learn how to fight.

Everyone stared to look at Chiharu for an answer "you know just cause' I thought of the idea doesn't mean that I'll know everything" she muttered.

" I'll help you out Chiharu but you owe me one, okay we should just be ready, have the gun everywhere we go cause' you never know where Jason will be around and we must learn how to fight, who knows?" Sakura asked. Maybe this plan was going to backfire at the end, how were they going to pull of getting guns and learning how to fight?

"Well is awfully getting dark and soon your dad and brother will be home, I say we meet here tomorrow, actually let's have a sleepover cause' I know Sakura is going to break down when we leave aren't you?" Chiharu questioned, she didn't need an answer because she already knew.

Sakura glared at her, she was kind of hoping she would have a little time by herself to think about what she would do but it seems Chiharu was determine to not let her keep secrets from them. "Fine have a sleepover" she said murmured.

"This is going to fun eh?" Naoko said excitedly, she seems to be the only one truly excited.

"Yeah, it is, were like bad ass bitches" Rika said grinning at what she said.

"You make it sound like a good thing, oh my gosh! Guys I figure how we can retain fighting skills, through our cheerleading move!" Sakura exclaimed the idea just hit her; yes they could do that beside if Kim possible could use cheerleading to save the world, they could also use it to beat up Jason!

"That could work, wait no it can, yes yes yes! This is so unbelievable awesome! I can't believe were going to be bad girls, we might as well join a gang!" Chiharu said happily.

Sakura gave her friend the 'not funny' look and said "guys being in a gang isn't safe and I should know, multiple people die and beside were not planning on fighting other people just Jason."

"Oh geez Sakura I was just playing!" Chiharu responded.

Sakura just nodded at her and thought proclaiming to join a gang is never a playful thing.

**-Jason-**

He was on the couch, with no shirt and blue jeans short with a girl sprawled all over him, giving him sloppy kisses as Jason nibble on her ear. This is how one of his gang members met him but he wasn't the least surprise.

"Umm Jason I'm here" the guy interrupted standing in the doorway looking confused and shy.

Jason was still nibble on his bitch neck but this time he face was angled to the newcomer.

"Hm?" that was all he said, he stop nibbling on her neck but this time he was caressing her ass sexually.

The guy took that as a signal to report to him everything that happened. "umm like I said on the phone, I spotted Sakura and Syaoran having a very intimate conversation, al though I didn't hear what they said, I did see that she was clinging to him rather desperately and he seemed hurt, but that was only for a second, and when he did leave Sakura looked like she was about to cry and we both saw each other and she hid from sight" he finished, feeling uncomfortable as Jason began shifting position which meant they were going to be entwined.

"Yes thank you, when I'm done here we can talk about it" with that said he plunged in and howls of moan were heard.

The guy shook his head and with a disgusted sigh he exited.

-**Syaoran-**

"So we know what they want, but they should know they're making a big problem, we should start bombing some of their clubs in China" Eriol said after Syaoran told them the story.

" yes but something keeps nagging me about this whole personal thing" Syaoran said coldly, he didn't know why but he felt like this personal thing revolve Sakura and that was stupid to think that way, everything he thought of revolved Sakura, especially after that little discussion they had.

"Just leave it; you shouldn't care about it, like you said that personal feeling does not involve the gang so why bother with it" Ichigo responded.

" Yea you're probably right, listen I'm going to head up, inform the rest of the gang members about this and don't disturb me" Syaoran said heading up the long stairs, very much deep in thought.

I have Jason to deal with but to top it of; I have to deal with Sakura but only if I knew how to deal with her now.

**Author Notes: it feels like I rushed through this chapter… oh well, thanks for reading and happy New Year! Tell me if you're curious, disappointed or confused about this chapter!**

**Cause' I really can't wait to hear the comments!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor but I do won the creation of this story.

**Author Notes: Once again thank you for the reviews and the feedbacks. I know everyone wants Sakura and Syaoran to get together and they are… not in this chapter though! I hope you all enjoy this chapter too… now with the story! **

-Jason-

He was sitting on the couch with three of his closets members around him.

"What do you think Jason?" Rob asked seeing his confused look.

He looked at Rob not understanding what he said.

"Huh?"

"I said, we should make the first move and bomb some of their clubs, that will get them talking that indeed we do mean business" Rob responded again tentatively.

"Hm... perhaps you're right, I want you to name all the clubs owned by the Li's and I want this in about two hours." Jason said lost in thought and that didn't go unnoticed by his members.

"You seem kind of distracted" another guy pointed out named Samuel

Jason gave a loud laugh and smirk at his members. It seemed Sakura had on a hold on him that he never realized. "Yeah, you all remember Sakura right? The auburn beauty that use to stay with me until she decided to leave and she is stuck in my head ever since" he said sourly, he still didn't believe that he let her get away from him and it has been about three or four weeks since she left, and he missed her.

"You have got to be kidding me! What does that bitch have that the other bitch didn't have?" the same guy asked confused, to why Jason was wasting in time pondering on her when he could fuck anyone he want.

"The bitch had something special, maybe is cause' of her beauty but I want her back" Jason said frowning; he still couldn't over the fact that he let her go.

"Yea well, how you going to get her back then?" questioned one of the member.

"Oh did I tell you we found a new discovery, it seems that Sakura is connected with Syaoran in some way or another, one of us spotted them talking" there was a hint of a glint in his eyes as he said this. 

"Hm… didn't this just make this whole prospect 'entertaining' so how do you plan on using this information? Stephen asked, he was sitting on the floor watching the TV but he got distracted in what Jason said and decided to pay attention.

"That's what I was thinking until I was distracted" Jason accused looking at Rob.

"Oh whatever, "responded bob.

"Don't use the tone on me. Like I was saying I want to get her back, yet I can't seem to figure out how" Jason said once more looking at his friends to see if they understood his meaning.

"Oh I have one! Lets go her house and grab her !" Samuel said laughing.

"No, didn't you just hear what I said? I said that Li is connected with Sakura and I want him to find out that she's mine" Jason said annoyed, he just couldn't figure out how to carry the plan.

"Oh! Sine were being evil genius, I say we bomb out one of the clubs, and when the wolf come to investigate the scene, a message will be written saying that his bitch is left, so I'm I smart or what?" Rob said smirking at the thought, it was a brilliant idea and he was the only one who thought so.

"You're not smart but it is a good idea" Stephen said and turned his attention to the TV.

"Yeah, were starts tomorrow, right now I need someone to go get some serious damage bombs" Jason said.

"I'm not going anywhere, is not everyday I get to watch my shows" Stephen said dismissively.

"I'll go, there's nothing to do here anyways and bob will tag along with me"' Samuel responded standing up from his spot.

"Come on, lets take the motorcycle along the way" Bob said as they left the room, leaving Jason and Stephen.

-Sakura-

"Did everyone have a good sleep" Sakura asked yawning tiredly.

" we were all awake an hours ago, we have a very busy day ahead of us you know, first we have to go to the mall, get guns for reasonable amounts and finally start coming up with plans." Chiharu said intelligently while shooing Sakura to go get dressed.

Sakura came down a few minutes later, ate breakfast hurriedly and they were all ready to go to the mall.

The car was parked outside the mall but no passenger came out and the reason was.

"We came too early! Is just eleven, and the mall opens by one o'clock" Naoko said frustrating.

"We wouldn't be in the situation if you all just left me to sleep happily." Sakura grumbled, this meant they had to go back home and come back in another two hours.

"Well I guess we go home now… hey! You guys I see a motorcycle, duck!" Chiharu said hurriedly and duck her head.

"Why the hell are we ducking?!" Rika yelled at her underneath.

"Those guys look dangerous! Don't you know people who ride motorcycle are dangerous and plus they're coming our way, better safe than sorry" she said explaining, peering out the window to see the two hot guys.

"Hey guys, it looks like they're going to the mall too." Chiharu said spying.

"Chiharu there is really something wrong with you, I'm sitting back up" Rika muttered to herself and sat back up, peering at the window she saw the same hot guy.

"Guys! That's the guy I told you about, the one with the purple highlights!" Rika said excitedly, blushing.

"Really?" both Sakura and Naoko said and stood up, peering at the two figures.

"Yes... Isn't he hot?" Rika asked still staring at him. It seems like they too wanted to go to the mall but apparently just because the mall was close that didn't stop them from trying to get in.

"Wow Rika, now I see why you were flushed, he is a good looking guy" Naoko said smiling.

"it looks like they're trying to get in the mall" Chiharu said peeing closer. They were trying to get in! They were walking toward the back of the mall and kicking the mall garage.

"isn't that trespassing? Isn't the alarm going to come on, gosh they opened it!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly, who were these guys? She thought puzzled.

"Well if they can trespass we can damn well do the same" Naoko said opening the door.

The other just looks at each other and shrugged following Naoko.

"Rika didn't you say they had a sort of scorpion tattoo on?" Sakura asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Rika asked staring at Sakura curious.

"He is involved with Jason! If they see us, we are in big trouble" Sakura said halting to a stop, no one was she going to go to the mall when she knew one of Jason member was in there.

"Then we won't get caught, come on Sakura" Naoko said, grabbing Sakura elbow gently to try and drag her forward, but Sakura was glued to the ground.

" is not that easy you know, plus what are we going to do in the mall? Is not like were planning on stealing guns cause' I'm sure there is a law that says that is Illegal" Sakura said annoyed at her friend. It seems to her, her friends like to dive into danger.

" okay, we know you have a point but come on, all were doing is taking guns, we can always return it back when the mall officially opens, I'm sure those guys in there have their own job to do and it is unlikely that they're looking for u" Chiharu said wisely and smiled when Sakura started moving forward again.

"You guys are such bad people" Sakura murmured softly but followed them.

"Remember were all bad bitches!" Rika said and giggled.

"Whatever" Sakura just murmured.

The girls entered the mall through the way they boys did, and they were very careful to be quiet but it was hard being quiet when it was dark.

"This is so fun!" Chiharu whispered in the dark excitedly.

"Yeah I know, I'm not even scared, I'm more excited and anxious!" Naoko whispered happily.

"Sakura you know you're enjoying this, is not everyday you get to sneak to the mall with potential evil boys." Rika nudge her to the side.

"Yeah I just don't want us to get caught, and hey how do you feel about him being a 'Evil boy?" Sakura asked glancing at Rika to see her reaction.

Rika just shrugged." You make it sound as if I love him, I was just captivated by his hotness, that's all" Rika said easily and stopped when the reached the mall.

They boys were already heading east of the mall and the girls breathe.

"So good, they're not going to the same place, now come on and lets go" Sakura said as they ran swiftly to the weapons store.

They arrived and cursed, obviously the store was locked and she bet there were camera lurking around inside.

"Well now what?" Rika said glancing behind when she thought she heard a sound.

"Why don't we kick like those guys did?" Naoko asked looking at them.

"Why don't we just go home and wait till one?" Sakura suggested.

"No, we already came this far, might as well start it" Rika said.

"Then what do you imply on doing? Kicking the door as Naoko suggested?" Sakura said incredulously.

"Yes, like come on, were not weaklings, I bet you we can kick this thing open, slip in, get out guns and go" Rika said grinning with Naoko.

"That's so stupid! Don't you know if we kick the door open, our footprints will be there and the police will trace us! And then when we slip in there's obviously going to be cameras in there, you know doing this was a bad idea from the start" Sakura muttered frustrating it but stopped when she saw the two boys their grinning at her.

"Hey" Samuel said casually smiling.

The girls looked at each other and gave a nervous smile.

"Hi!" Chiharu gave a loud squeaked nervously, looking at Sakura.

Sakura gave her a slow smile, this wasn't the same guy, and hopefully this guy didn't know who she was.

"I see you guys are trying to break in" Rob said and smirk.

"Yeah… wait I meant no" Rika said blushing, she was staring at Samuel smiling face and currently her face getting red and she knew it. Damn Rika why was she getting flush, he's not that hot, she thought but another look at him, her face was red once more.

"We left something in there and we need to get it but since the doors were lock, we tried finding a way to open it" Naoko replied smoothly earning smiles from her friends.

"That doesn't look like a store for girls like you" Samuel said again, putting his hand into his pockets and rocking back and fort, staring at Rika.

"Yeah, umm so what are you guys doing here?" Chiharu asked.

"we were just about to go to the same store but we got a little bit lost cause' of somebody" Rob said glancing at Stephen for a second.

"Oh shut up, is not my fault" Samuel muttered.

Everyone was quiet for a while until Rob spoke. " we don't have much time, so why don't we both help you guys kick the door open" Rob said stepping forward, and with one swift move the door lock dropped to the group and Rob looked back at them smirking once more.

"I'll deal with the camera" he said and disappeared from view, a loud Bam was heard and Rob came back out smirking once more.

"You can all come in now" he said and moved out of the way.

"Aren't you afraid of being traced?" Sakura asked and almost slapped herself for the stupid question.

He just grinned at her and said. "Nope, I have my sources"

That confirmed their assumption that they didn't know who Sakura was and they sighed happily.

"Umm were just going to go back and get our stuff" Sakura said and indicated for her friends to come along.

"Out back? There's nothing here but knife! Are we planning on using knife to fight now?" Rika said looking at the knife.

"Yeah well do you expect us just to go take the gun and run? Don't you think that's going to be a little suspicious?!" Sakura whispered frustrating. "We should have just gone home!"

"This can still work! Oh my god! They are taking bombs!" Naoko was looking at the boys.

"Oh screw this! If they can steal bombs, might as well go steal some guns!" Chiharu said annoyed and came out. She grabbed three guns waiting for her friends to take them.

"She… what?" Sakura looked puzzled at Chiharu taking the guns; she glanced at the boys who were just smirking at them. Damn, they know who I am, Sakura thought fearfully.

"and we thought we were evil, what young girls like you planning on using guns?" Samuel asked curiously, there was something suspicious about them.

"Oh stuff, what are young boys like you getting a set of bomb package?" Chiharu also said smiling sweetly

The others just stood quiet, gaping at her braveness. Who knew Chiharu would be the brave one in the pack.

"Oh stuff" Rob answered this time grinning.

Chiharu gave him a wide smile and said "well if you don't mind, were going to be heading of now!" she said brightly.

"Yeah, if you were planning on not getting caught, I advise you hide" Samuel said going to the storage to hide, followed by Rob.

"Dude why should we hide? I'm pretty sure when they see our tattoos the owner of the store will know who we are" Rob said wisely.

"I'm not worried of us, I'm worried of them, especially the crimson eye one" Samuel said and spared a glance at Rika, who was staring at his bum.

Rika blushed widely when he looked at her and smiled at him, he just gave a wide smirk and returned to talking to Rob.

"You are a wacko" Rob said and shook his head in disbelief as his friend behaviour.

Samuel stopped walking and looked back to stare at the small group who looked confused. "Aren't you guys coming?" he asked.

"Coming where?" Rika finally spoke but her voice wavered slightly.

"Never mind you can stay if you want to get caught" Rob interrupted Samuel answer.

"Give us time to talk about it, for all we know you might decide to rape us!" Naoko said considering all the possible evil things they could do to them, if they did decide to hide with them.

"I say we go with them and risk it, beside they don't seem that bad anyway and plus if they are going to do anything fishy we can threaten them with the weapon around" Chiharu whispered to them, making sure the guys didn't hear what she said.

"Are you freaking crazy?! Wait yes you are!" Sakura exclaimed whispering.

"Well what do you want to do? Go out, get arrested for breaking in and stealing?!" Chiharu asked irritated. She sure didn't want any police record on her resume.

"Fine, we'll go! We should have never decide to do this from the beginning" Sakura just muttered and folded her hands.

"So where are we exactly going? There really isn't a hiding spot here you know" Sakura said again glaring at the boys secretly.

"Were going to sneak out, but were going to take a different route, it seems the stores manger are coming in, and speaking of store manager, this one comes right along, come here!" Samuel said hurriedly and the first person he grabbed was Rika.

Sakura and the girls went to the back and hid themselves in the clothes lying on the ground.

Rob was still standing still not understanding why he needed to hide just because Samuel felt the need to protect some girls he just found, he heaved a loud sighed and hid behind the large desk with Sakura, Chiharu and Naoko.

"Find your own hiding spot! We'll going to get noticed because your leg is sticking out!" Naoko whispered urgently to him, she was the closets to him.

Rob looked amazed that she had the guts to scream at him and was just about to slap her when he realized she didn't know who he was. "Oh shut up! As you can see your friend and Samuel took the last hiding place." He muttered angrily at her, glaring.

"Don't hush me up! You barely even know me! And plus is not like you were thinking of going in the closet with a guy? Or were you?" Naoko said and grinned at his glaring face.

Sakura and Chiharu looked at each other, amazed that Naoko could talk to him when she knew how dangerous he was.

"Are you inferring that I'm gay?!" he shouted and almost stood up but stopped when he saw her grinning face.

"No, I was just joking, now can you stick your foot in?" Naoko asked, and looked at him clearly, he was hot, his hair was a dark brown color shade and he was wearing a collar white shirt with long dark blue faded jeans but his scorpion wasn't visible, gosh it was tight in here and she felt uncomfortable being so close to him.

"Whatever" he said but he still put his foot him

"You're squishing my hand" he muttered to her. Her body was press on his hand and it was starting to become numb.

"I'm not the one that decided for you to place it there you know" Naoko muttered back to him.

He heaved a sigh, and uses his other hand and pushed her away gently, removed his hand and spread it across her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Naoko exclaimed.

"Shut up and just deal with it" Rob said and smirked as she folded her arms grumble.

All the while Sakura and Naoko were staring at the close closets that her friend was in with a guy who she couldn't stop blushing at, they bet she was having the time of her life in there.

"Could you like move a little bit" Rika asked him, she was pressed against his hard chest, with no place to move and just cause' she thought he was hot didn't mean she would accept being pressed on him.

"I would move if there was space" Samuel said looking at her.

"Well then make a space" she said putting her hands on his chest to try and put a little gap between them, but her hand stayed just where it was, and she was blushing again.

"You sure you want some space after all?" Samuel said laughing at her blushing face.

"Shut up" she murmured but her hand was still on his chest.

"Is your face this naturally red or is it cause' of me?" Samuel asked smirking and laughed again at her expression.

Rika stood quiet for a minute, trying to control her racing heart. Damn when she becomes hooked on this guy, who she hardly knew his name. "You're so sure of yourself"

"Yes I am" he said easily, removing her hands from his chest, he held her waist gently.

"Get you hands of" Rika commanded.

"No, I like it where they are, I want to kiss you, and will you like that?" Samuel asked softly, not waiting for an answer his lips were already on hers.

Rika moaned softly and circled her arms around his neck, their tongues were circling around each other and she moaned loudly when he grasped her ass.

God she couldn't believe she was kissing him, she thought and that seem to be the ticket to sanity. She jerked her lips sharply away from his and glared. But the glare wasn't as hard as she wanted it to be since he laughed.

"Don't act like you didn't like it" Samuel said laughing. Who knew a girl could refuse him?

"As a matter of fact I didn't-"she was going to say more when she heard the clicking of keys.

"My name is Samuel" he said introducing himself for the first time.

"Why are you telling me this now when the manger is coming? And my name is Rika" she whispered quietly.

"Now I can think of you when I go" Samuel said grinning..

" I'm not going to say anything about that statement but I will tell you to shut

Rika was quiet after that.

Whistling was heard loudly as someone opened the door to the store.

"I really do need to clean this place" the person said to themselves, he marched to the counter.

The people who were hiding beside the counter gasped quietly, when they heard the footsteps stopped directly on where they were.

"Oh what's the need is not like people notice if the place is dirty or not, I need to get some food" the person said grimly and retreated back. The person closed to door once more and exited the store.

Loud sighs and groans were heard when the door clicked shut.

"That was so close; I got ready to bolt out "Chiharu whispered to Sakura looking at Naoko who was rather very close to the mystery man.

"You can take your hands of me anytime soon" Naoko whispered, since she was resting her bead on his hard chest, but it still did feel nice.

Rob looked down at her and shook his head, there was something indeed wrong with him he thought and gently took his hand of.

"I guess we should probably head out now, before the mall officially open" he said loudly, seeing that nobody made the move to stand up.

Rika sighed happily; she was free to get far away from Samuel she thought looking up to stare at him. She was surprise at his intense look, and was surprise more, when his lips were down on hers, nibbling away softly.

Samuel didn't make a move to deepen it, he just wanted to taste the softness from her lips, he stopped and stared at her one more time.

"Rika, I'll be seeing you more" he said staring at her, her hands were still clasped on his neck, and his were placed firmly on her bum.

"No, I wouldn't like to see you more and I think is time to go" Rika said sharply and removed her hand from his neck, opened the closest and was gone.

Samuel stared at her stomping away to meet her friends and smirk at himself, he was going to make sure they met gain he thought and went toward Rob.

"I see you're happy" Rob commented seeing Samuel grinning face, but Samuel was always happy so it wasn't a surprise.

"Yeah, that girl is doing something to me" Samuel responded, eyes glued at Rika angry form.

"You made out with him?!" Chiharu shrieked quietly.

"I said he kissed me, and stupid me responded! I did not make out with him" Rika said firmly, she couldn't even believe she actually let him kiss her, damn him she thought angrily.

"I can't believe you kissed him! You don't even know him, and plus he is involve with Jason" Sakura whispered in disbelief.

"I didn't kiss him and his name is Samuel" Rika muttered.

"Sure you didn't, and Naoko you were all cuddle up with that guy!" Sakura said turning her attention to Naoko.

"No I wasn't and don't even give me a lecture, I don't like Rob, he's rude" Naoko said glancing his way for a swift moment.

Sakura and Chiharu just looked at themselves and shook their heads.

"Well come on and lets go" Chiharu said and exited the mall with her friends trailing behind her.

"Oh, and thanks for the help we really do appreciate it" Chiharu said turning to stare at the boys who were still looking at two of her friends.

"Anytime" Rob said glaring at Naoko who stuck her tongue out at him.

Samuel was staring at Rika, grinning while Rika glared at him angrily and left.

The girls went the same way they came in and entered the car silently everyone deep in their thoughts.

Sakura thinking that, she had more problems on her hand that didn't involve Jason and Syaoran.

**Author Notes: I know everyone is disappointed that I didn't make Sakura confess to Syaoran in this chapter but I wanted Rika and Naoko to have their own little problems. Thanks for reading and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own card captor but I do own the creation of this story.**

**Author Notes: thanks as usual for the review! Since as you guys are so eager for both Sakura and Syaoran to get together I soften Syaoran a little bit. And please read the bottom Author Notes if you're confused about Sakura and Syaoran ages. Since as **

-**Syaoran-**

He was majorly pissed, furious, and angry and as he stared at his group of friends who were silence before him, his gazed harden.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo just stared at the ground. It was really hard to believe the information they heard. Mei Lin glanced at Syaoran face and wasn't surprise by what she saw, but what surprised her was the hurt that was showed too brilliantly and it pained her to watch him like this. She looked at Ichigo and saw that his eyes was full with disbelief and a hint of hurt also she shook her head sadly and sighed heavily, wondering what they would do with this discovering.

**-Jason-**

He grinned happily, his friends looking at him curiously. It was never a good sign when Jason was happy, Jason was ever rarely happy and today his smile was a wide as never.

"You can stop grinning like that and tell us the reason of your… happiness" Rob said annoyed finally. After they came back from the little trip to the mall, his thought was constantly occupied by that girl and he was incredible confused as in why and to make the matter worse Jason just kept grinning like a stupid fool.

"Finally someone asked! You all were just staring at me as if is a crime for me to smile" Jason said his grin plastered on his face.

"Well?" Rob asked again.

"I just made an important phone call" Jason said not continuing.

" you know you are getting me annoyed, please tell us why you seem so happy so we can continue what were going to do for the day" Rob said harshly now, he felt the need to punch Jason face so the grin would be gone, it was just so unnerving seeing him smile.

"Impatience I see, like I said I made an important phone call, I contacted the Li's and of course no one picked so I left a message, I simply just told him that I knew his connection with Sakura and I was sorry it wouldn't work because she was my bitch and if he thought I was lying he couldn't simply ask her and she would confirm it" Jason said his grin seem to widen as he stared at his friends face.

"Huh? I don't get why though, Sakura will deny it" Stephen said still confused.

"I'm not stupid, the reason I did all of that is to let Syaoran know that his little connection with Sakura was pointless, since I had a hold on her and now he will be more caution to attack us because when he does attack us I'll see that Sakura shed some blood" Jason said and he smirked.

"That's just pure evil… and I like it" Rob said and he smirked, Jason was indeed smart in his own devious manner.

"I don't, so are you planning on capturing Sakura then?" Stephen asked curiously, he had an idea of what Jason was planning on doing and frown in displeasure. He wasn't like he was nice and all, he just didn't believe that Sakura should suffer.

"Yeah, is about time that bitch pay for what she did to my leg" as he said this he glanced at his right leg distastefully, it didn't hurt but it reminded him too much of his failure to keep her intact with him.

"You're planning on killing her?!" Stephen asked in disbelief, he was thinking of ways to encounter Rika again but snapped when Jason word reached him.

Jason laughed. "I want to kill her now but I know I won't, I'll cause her pain, that I must do" Jason answered stretching.

"So let me understand where this is going, you're using Sakura to weaken the wolves, you will kidnap her, we will destroy the wolves and when the wolves are destroy you will figure out what you want to do with her?" Rob said summarizing Jason words to finality, there was something about the kidnapping part he didn't like, well from the start he dislike it, he frowned at himself he was getting soft.

"Basically that's all, did you get the bombs I requested for?" Jason asked getting into business; he would deal with Sakura later on, now they had to start the fight.

"Yeah" Samuel said eagerly, he was always excited to start fights.

"Ok, Samuel I'll need you to contact some of our members and instruct them to bomb the night club here in Japan that is own by the wolves" Jason said and he smirked at the glint in Samuel eyes.

"Why don't I do that? I want to the bombing part!" Samuel was excited and was grinning happily, all thought of Rika vanished and now he was thinking of different ways to blow up the club into small bright pieces.

" whatever, just get the job done and complete, Stephen I want you to find the address of Sakura, I can't quite remember her last name but I'll' remember the face, and Stephen you may go along with Samuel if your job does not excited you enough, perhaps we should bomb more than one." Jason asked finishing, will it be good to bomb five, he was sure that would enrage Li and smirk, enraging Li was what he wanted, the bastard thought he could kill him, but no Jason would destroy everything own by the wolves and will enjoy the whole destruction.

"Actually, I want to kill his feisty cousin, the girl and perhaps the other girl, they are close, the faster we destroy his love ones the better it is for us to conquer" Jason said and laughed loudly. Yes he would kill those girls.

Rob nodded knowing that job was his and smirks. The wolf's girls were strong and it would be enjoyable to watch them be defeated, even with that thought he couldn't shake of the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and he frowned once more at himself.

" everyone knows what their job is, we still have daylight outside and want you all to report to me frequently, especially you Rob, If you need enforcement to kill those girls, contact and I'll send some" Jason said and nodded his head, signalling that they were free to leave.

The boys exited the little room again for the day.

-

**-Sakura-**

The girls were also very busy; they were practicing with the guns that they stole or in their case borrowed.

"Don't you think if we shoot is going to attract people?" Chiharu asked looking at her gun nervously.

"That's why were in the backyard and beside if someone do spot us with the gun, we'll just say is fake" Naoko answered twirling her gun around.

"I don't really care if someone spots us, I just want to learn how to shoot, and maybe I could shoot Samuel head" Rika muttered grumble to herself, but her friends heard her and grinned.

"I bet that's not what you were thinking when you were making out with him" Sakura said and laughed at Rika blushed brightly.

"Shut up and teach us Sakura" Rika said composing herself, her blush was still red and bright in the sunlight.

"Okay, is pretty easy to shoot, have a steady hand and aim at your target and BAM!" Sakura said showing them, but there was nothing to aim at in the backyard.

"So steady, aim and shoot? Pretty easy, we should have brought a target or something like that so we can practice the aim" Chiharu said steadying her arms, and pointing to an unknown object.

"I know but I think stealing guns is alright for one day" Naoko said sitting on the grass.

"Oh shut up, I'm not planning for us to steal the target, we can buy it, there is still time you know" Chiharu said looking at her friends.

"Absolutely not, don't you think Touya and my dad will notice that's there's a big target in the backyard?" Sakura asked Chiharu, this girl love to do the wild things and never consider the problems Sakura thought.

"We'll talk about buying targets later on, now we need to start learning the fighting skills, that's more important than learning to use guns" Rika said coming to sit down with Naoko on the grass.

"Yeah…" Sakura trailed of seeing someone sped across from her backyard into the busy road, she swore she saw Samuel grinning and shook her head.

"What?" Chiharu asked seeing Sakura confuse look and followed her gaze, but didn't see anything.

"Oh nothing, a motorcycle just rode by, thought it was someone I knew" she responded and shook her head once more and stared at her friends.

"Who did you think you saw?" Naoko asked curiously.

"I thought I saw Rika lover boy" Sakura said wondering, what if she did see him.

Rika gritted her teeth by the name and said "he's not my lover boy"

"Well even if you did see him there's no point to ponder about it" Naoko said. 

The phone rang loudly from inside the house and Sakura went to go get it.

"Hello?" she answered slowly; her heart was thumping for some reason.

"Bitch" the voice hissed from the other side, and she gasped in surprised.

"What?" she said loudly this time, her heart was now thumping loudly now she was surprise that he called her but was more surprise by the name he called her.

"You heard me, I called you a bitch, what you don't know your name now?" he said loudly this time, his voice bitter and harsh.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You have no reason to call me and call me names!" Sakura shrieked angrily. She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice and she was shock, what happened to him?

"Oh like you don't know what the hell I'm talking about" Syaoran voice was a bitter sarcastic on the other side.

"No, I really don't know what you're talking about" she responded.

"Maybe if I said, I figured out why you left me, you'll understand better" he said angrily, his voice was harsh and cold and this time he didn't stop the anger that was rising.

Sakura gasped loudly, oh my god, how? She didn't tell anybody but her friends, she didn't understand, how did he know?? And then she thought of Jason and her heart thumped loudly than before and the sweat came down hurriedly.

"Oh so now you know what I'm talking about?" he said loudly, clenching his hands angrily. Some part of him was hoping that it was all a lie but after hearing her gasp, he knew it was true.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said softly, her tears were already flowing down her face, and what did this mean? Will her apologizing matter anymore? What possible things could Jason have said to him to make him so furious? What would she do now? These questions were swirling in her head and the tears still continued.

"Sorry? For what? What really are you sorry for?" Syaoran asked angrily. Didn't she love him? Wasn't that the reason she left, and now Jason was using her as his weakness, he doubted it she knew the kind of monster Jason what. If Jason threatens to kill her, what would he do? Even with the anger he felt, that didn't quench the love he felt for her and he was more furious about that love than anything else.

Sakura shook her head at her friends who were staring at her worriedly, but they knew not to interfere.

"Why are you being so cruel? I don't love him, I never did I love you Syaoran! You just don't seem to understand! And here you are calling me a bitch for absolutely no reason!" she said angrily, her tears were dry on her face, she just didn't get it, so what if Jason told Syaoran that she went out with him, that didn't give him the right to call her a bitch… or did Jason say more?

Syaoran bit his lips hard that it was bleeding, he wanted to curse aloud, what was wrong with Sakura, did she not know the situation she was in? Or the one he was in? How could she say she loved him when she is Jason bitch? He thought confused, he wanted to scream bloody hell, he was frustrated, what if she didn't know the type of person Jason was? Should he expose him? Or just stay quiet?

"I don't get you at all… ever since you came you're destroying my life pieces and pieces." He said harshly, she confirmed what Jason said and now he didn't know what he should do, he couldn't hide his hurt or the anger he felt for her.

" and ever since I came home, you've been making me miserable, all I want to do is love you again, although I know you don't feel the same way about me, nor do I blame you, I'm just tired of you being cold toward me… it hurts" Sakura said softly and sighed.

Syaoran shook his head from the other side, how could she not know he loves her? Maybe he was being mean to her, he wasn't really good in apologizing… but he'll give it a try "I'm only cold to you because you've hurt me a lot and is hard to forget the pain I've been through… but I will try to be less cold" he said quietly, the last part was more of a whisper and Sakura had to lean her ear closer to the phone to hear.

She smiled now, grinning, that almost sounded like an apology, she had an urge to meet him and profess her love to him and she said exactly what she though "I want to meet you, at the mall in about five minutes, please come" Sakura said and watch as her friends gasped at her, she was still grinning.

Syaoran frowned on the other side, he had ton of things to do but he couldn't deny the urge he felt to see her and he smiled slowly " yes, we do need to talk" with that he hanged up and turned around seeing his friends confused look, he shook his head and exited the room.

He was happy, he couldn't believe he was actually going to meet her, this meeting felt different from the other meeting he had wit her, that was probably because each meeting he had with her, he was either angry or hurt at the end but this time around he was grinning like a mad man.

Syaoran didn't know the outcome of what will happen but he did know he was going to make Sakura tell him everything she knew, maybe he could deal with this Jason thing and maybe somehow he could fix their relationship.

**Author Notes: I know short chapter but next chapter, the action actually starts and I know I didn't update for so long and I do apologize, I'll try to update this weekend. Some people message me and were confused about the age between Sakura and Syaoran, and I'll have to say that was my mistake.**

**Brief explanation **

**She was kidnapped by Jason by the age of 15, she only stayed with Jason for two years, and she turned 16 when she was with Jason. in the previous chapter I mentioned that she was Syaoran Secretary and I apologize for that too. She was working with Syaoran when she was with Jason and she was in high school, grade 11. Syaoran was 17 by then and he was in grade 12 but now he is 18, he is working, not full time but part time, he hired Sakura for volunteering work not as in a actually secretary since as she is underage. Any more question pleas do message me.**

**Lol this is my first story and I know it isn't the beat out there but I am trying. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! and REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor but I do own the creation of this story.

Author Notes: thanks once again for the reviews and I hope this chapter is quite enjoyable to read!

-Sakura-

"Where do you think you're going?" Rika questioned, as she followed Sakura up the stairs.

" I'm going to go see Syaoran" the excitement in her voice was heard clearly as she entered her room, she looked into her closest to see what would be appropriate to wear. She knew she only asked him to come see her in the mall, but she felt like it was a date rather than a brief meeting.

"I'm glad that you guys are finally being civilized but I don't think now is the time for that, we still have a lot to do and plus what were you thinking asking him to meet you in the mall! The mall is like where you always get yourself in trouble, what if you see Jason, what will you do? Couldn't you have told Syaoran to meet you here or something like that?!" Chiharu said staring at Sakura who was pointedly ignoring what she said.

"I'm going to the washroom to go dress" Sakura said and went to the washroom which was beside her bedroom.

"I don't get Sakura at all sometimes; doesn't she know that what she's doing is dangerous? What if Syaoran only agree to hurt her more, what if she does see Jason?" Naoko asked sitting beside Chiharu on the big bed.

"You guys just let her, she's in love with him and so is he, if she does see Jason, she'll hide and contact us" Rika said still standing, leaning against the wall. It wasn't like they could stop Sakura from meeting him.

Chiharu snorted "you really think she's going to contact us? Sakura likes keeping things to herself, but if we do follow her… we'll see if anything bad happens" she said and grinned, Sakura was not going to like the idea of them spying.

"You want us to spy on her when she's supposed to be on a 'date' you really think that's a good idea?" Naoko asked Chiharu, her friend could sometimes be stupid.

"Like you have any ideas, plus is not like were going to disturb her, we are just going to be watching out for her, in case there is danger" Chiharu responded and grinned, she always comes up with a brilliant plan!

"Yeah one problem… she is right behind me and I don't think she likes the plan" Rika said and turned around, looking at her glaring friend.

"Absolutely not! No one is spying on me while I'm with Syaoran. This is the first time I actually think that he might sort of like me and I'm not letting you guys come along and ruin it for me" Sakura said glaring at Chiharu, she was always the one that thought about the plans.

Chiharu smiled at her "why would we want to ruin it for you? We are not going to be spying on you, we are going to be looking out for danger, and before you start protesting, give me a reason why we can't be there to see if something bad will happen?" Chiharu asked grinning, she already knew she won.

Sakura was quiet for some seconds and sighed, "fine come ahead, but on one condition, you cannot eaves drop on the conversation, and you must be far away from me, that you can see me but not hear me" she said.

"Sure! We won't be in your way with Syaoran" Chiharu said and grinned happily.

"So I guess we have to postpone our practice till tomorrow then and Sakura you look hot by the way" Naoko stated staring at her.

Sakura was wearing dark blue pants that flare bellow, her shirt was a light blue tank top and a flower was drawn on the right side, her hair was loose and she applied lip gloss making her lips shine seductively, she had on little eyeliner that was hardly noticeable.

Sakura smiled shyly "thanks Naoko, I didn't want to go overboard so I decided causal was what I would be" she said.

"You do look good, and Sakura weren't you suppose to meet him in 5 minutes? Is about 30 minutes now" Rika announced.

"Oh damn, come on girls lets go!" Sakura said and hurriedly grabbed her black coat too, took the keys and sped down the stairs, wrote a note telling her dad she was at the mall, and locked the door.

"you can sure move fast when you want to" Naoko said gasping.

Sakura opened the door of the car to get in.

**-Samuel-**

He stopped his bike a few meters from them, they all ran outside in hurry, but his gaze was settled on Rika, he sure did have good timing, he couldn't resist the urge to go talk to her so he didn't and rode toward the car.

**-Sakura-**

"Guys it seems Rika boy is here" Chiharu said looking out the window to see the roaring motorcycle speeding toward them.

"Sakura go fast! And let's get out of here!" Rika said hurriedly and duck her head, hoping he never saw her. Her heart was already racing and she could feel her cheeks going crimson, damn him, she had no idea why she was so fluttered about him, sure he was hot and she he was very fit but that didn't explain why her heart was beating so loud.

Sakura laughed at her blushing friend. "That's going to be rude, he did help us you know" she said as she rolled down the window.

Samuel was on his bike grinning widely at them, but she knew he was looking for Rika, who was still hiding below.

"Hi Samuel!" Chiharu said cheerfully looking at the dark purple motorcycle.

"Hi" he replied, his eyes moving around trying to see if Naoko was in it. He had a feeling she was there but hiding away from him and he smiled to himself.

"Hey Samuel! So what brought you here?" Sakura asked him and giggled, she already knew why he was here but she wanted to hear him say it.

Samuel grinned at her, "I wanted to see if Rika is here" he said simply and leaned go out from his bike, leaning on the garage door. He was now in front of the car and he was hoping to see if she was in there but all he saw was Sakura grinning face and Chiharu wide smile.

"Oh is that why you came, hmmm I wonder if she's in here" Chiharu said placing her head under her chin, pretending to ponder about it.

"I think she is here!" Naoko exclaimed from behind.

Rika glared at her and mouthed 'shut the hell up!'

"Oh I found her! Rika your dear Samuel is here and he wants to see you" Sakura said mischievously and turned around to smile at her friend.

"I hope you all go to hell" Rika said annoyed and sat down on the seat.

Her cheeks were already hot as she stared at him, but she ignored it and glared at him.

"what do you want?" she said frowning at him. She was hoping she would never see him again, but here he was with his motorcycle leaning against the garage door, looking all hot and mighty and his muscles displayed clearly seen.

Samuel smiled brightly seeing her. "I wanted to see you" he responded and watched at her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Well you've seen me, now we are going to leave, we do have somewhere to go too" she said and folded her hand trying to stop her heart that was beating faster than ever.

"I want to talk to you" he let the command roll of his tongue.

"And I don't want to, come on Sakura lets go" Rika retorted back.

Sakura shook her head at her friend. "Rika it would be rude to leave. Remember he helped us and plus all he wants to do is talk, stop being so hard on him" Sakura whispered to Rika.

"well I don't care, I don't want to speak to him and we have to go, you're already late to meet Syaoran" Rika whispered back at her ignoring Samuel who was waiting for her.

"No Rika, go and talk to him, when you're done, come to the mall" Sakura said and pressed the little button to open the door for Rika.

Rika glared at her, and turned her eyes to glare at her two other friends who were giggling at her. She was just going to talk to him for a few minutes, make it straight she wanted nothing to do with him and leave.

She got out of the car and walked toward Samuel.

"Bye Rika! Have fun; take as much time as you want!" Naoko said and the car sped off.

She was three feet away from him, close away to hear him and far away not to have contact.

"Hi" she spoke casually.

"Hey" Samuel replied grinning happily at her, he never knew she would actually come and see him.

"Look, I don't want t-"Rika found her face in his chest and she breath in his aroma and sighed, he sure did smell good.

"I told you I wanted to see you again" Samuel said holding her to him. He liked having body contact, which was his own way of showing his affection for someone.

"And I told you I don't want to" she responded, her voice slightly muffled.

"You know sometimes you act as if you hate me, but if it wasn't that you are always blushing I wouldn't have known you don't" Samuel said and laughed.

"Shut up and stop thinking I like you cause' I don't" she said harshly and pushed him to have some gaps between them, since she knew he had no intentions of letting her go.

"I know you do, say where do you want to go?" he asked her, and gazed swiftly at his watch, he only had about an hour or so to spent with her, and then he had to do his job.

"I want to go to the mall but I'm not going there with you of all people" she answered harshly again.

"That stung a little bit, Rika I'm attracted to you and although you act like you're not, I am going to explore this attraction I have for you and whether you like it or not, you're in for the ride" Samuel said seriously. She wasn't the type of girls he went out for. He didn't like headstrong girls, he never was attracted to that type, and as he continue to ask himself why he was attracted to Rika, his answer remained the same… blank.

"now is my turn, I am not attracted to you, you have a big ego and you like to boss people, expecting that they will do your wishes, and I for once will not, and this attraction you're talking about is probably bogus because I don't know you, you don't know me and I'm not planning to know you" Rika replied but at the ending part of her sentence, her voice waver.

Samuel stood there quiet, her body was still pressed against him, her heat flowed through his body as he was thinking, he could kill her now, he was never insulted like that ever in his life, especially by a woman, his statue prevent anyone from ever getting snotty with him.

He heaved a sighed and looked down at her. He was going to let that pass, not only did he know he wouldn't kill her but he also knew he wouldn't let her get away from him. His lips crashed harshly on her and she was forced to respond to it, he thrust his tongue in and as she began to respond to him her hand circled around his neck, making him draw her closer to his body. The kiss ended shortly and her cheeks were on flames and her heart was beating faster than ever again.

Rika looked at him, god he was sure a good kisser, she didn't know if she could keep up her nonchalant attitude toward him, if he continued this way.

"I'll take you to the mall" Samuel stated,

"No" she said, but instead of it coming out strong, it was more of a whisper and Samuel smiled.

"Yes, or were you planning on walking there?" he asked grinning at the glare.

"No" she replied

"Then? Ride with me, I won't let you die" Samuel said again and release his hold on her, while grasping her hand tightly so she won't run away from him.

Rika looked at him, the more time she spent with him, the more at risk she was to getting a heart attack. She knew she would end up going to the mall with him one way or another, maybe she should just stop being so difficult and being so hard on him.

"Fine" she mumbled and he grinned wide.

Samuel lifted her up on the motorcycle; he strapped his helmet on her head and went to sit at the front.

"I have a feeling I'm going to fall and end up dead" Rika mumbled underneath her breath

"you are going to fall and end up dead if you don't hold on to me" Samuel said grimly, looking back at her, she was holding the edge of the seat, trying to keep as much distance between them.

Rika sighed and held on to him tightly as they rode of to the mall.

**-Sakura-**

They arrived at the mall, and the girls were about seven feet away from Sakura as promised.

Sakura stood there looking for him, and grinned happily seeing him beside the small fountain, his back turned away from her.

"Syaoran!" she yelled from the other side and waved at him frantically to come.

Syaoran turned around startled and saw Sakura; he smiled a little and strolled to where she was.

"Hi" she said shyly and gave him a small smile.

"Hey" he responded his hand tucked in his pocket.

"So…I… I'm sorry… I know I should have told you I went out with him, but I just want you to know I always still love you, I was stupid to fool myself into thinking I didn't, I'm sorry for leaving like that and not contacting you, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything, I know you're busy and all but I was hoping we could have a little chat… umm yeah I know you might not love me anymore… but I'm still hoping we could be friends… I yeah I know I'm blabbering" she said all in one breath and looked down.

Syaoran looked at her puzzled, first she was talking about how she loved him, then she was talking about that he might be busy, then she says she wants to be friend… it was confusing.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

Sakura grinned at him and shook her head. "I was blabbering. Well I'm just glad you agreed to come" she said once more glancing at him.

"I'm glad I came here too" he said his voice was so silky and warm that Sakura gulped. Ever since she came, Syaoran used harsh and cold tone on her and to hear him respond to her like that, reminded her of the days when they went out.

"so yeah… umm I was hoping we can sort of hang for a little while but if you are busy, you don't have to" she said, she didn't know why she was shy with him now. She wasn't shy when it came to being mad at him but she was shy when she was being nice… it just didn't make sense.

Syaoran glanced at his watch. The wolf was planning on making the first attack on the scorpions, for the little message Jason sent. But he could spare a few minutes, beside he did want to Sakura too. He wasn't sure in how he was going to loosen up to her after the hate he stored especially for her.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?" he replied.

Sakura smiled brightly at him "There's a little restaurant on the other side of the mall that we can go to"

Syaoran smiled at her also "come on lets go then"

Sakura grasped his hand and was surprise it was cold, it was quite sunny outside too. His hand seems rougher than before but she didn't mind that, she was just glad she was actually having contact with him and he didn't remove his hand from her

They both headed forward, hoping to spend as much time they could.

**- Mei Lin-**

"I'm glad that they are working things out but didn't Jason mention that Sakura what his bitch and that he knows about Syaoran and Sakura complex relationship… so doesn't that mean that the closer Syaoran gets to Sakura the more Jason knows that his developing feelings for her and he might use Sakura has a threat to weaken" she said thoughtfully.

" don't know, but we have to figure out what to do, do we carry on with the plan until Syaoran decide to come or do we wait till he comes?" Christian asked looking at, but we have to figure out what to do, do we carry on with the plan until Syaoran decide to come or do we wait till he comes?" Christian asked looking at Eriol for an answer.

Eriol shook his head and rubbed his temple gently. When there was work to do that's when Syaoran decided to leave, he thought annoyed "we will do some work, Mei Lin and Tomoyo you are being assigned to get the machine gun and destroy as much as you can of the clubs owned by the scorpions" Eriol said getting into business

"Yes but I don't think there's a lot of clubs here in Japan, I can contact some of the members in China and tell them to find clubs are destroy it" Tomoyo said to him.

"good, I just want that job done, if Jason clubs are bomb that would defiantly provoke him, in the meantime when the girls are doing that I'll contact Syaoran to see if he has his phone, if he doesn't pick up, the rest of you guys could start killing anyone who is interacted with Jason or is a scorpion" Eriol said and pushed up his glasses.

Okay, we'll contact you if there's any trouble, bye guys" Mei Lin as she stood up, followed by Tomoyo.

The girls exited the big room and they guys started talking among themselves.

"So do we guys just kill any one who is of important to Jason?" Ichigo asked not understanding what he was meant to do.

"I don't really know, I'm not the leader you know. Don't start on that job now we have to call Syaoran to see what he wants" Eriol responded grabbing his phone as he dial.

**-Syaoran- **

He was actually enjoying himself. They were in a little small restaurant and they were both discussing what had happened to both of them ever since they parted but he felt that Sakura was holding back but he couldn't blame her, he was also keeping some stuff.

"So you're no longer in high school? Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, I graduated, I might not go to college, I have lot of stuff to do that will interrupt with my studies but I'm still debating to myself whether to or not" he responded tentatively back to her. He shouldn't have said that, now she was going to ask what stuff.

"Hmm? You should go to college, school might be boring but at least you don't end up being stupid" she said wondering what things he could possibly do, she did know he had his building, well his family, but then again maybe he didn't have to go to college or university because he was going to end up inheriting it in the end.

"Yeah… you still haven't explain to me what Jason is to you" Syaoran said and sipped his drink.

"He is not-:" her words were caught of by the loud vibrating noise coming from his pocket.

Syaoran was annoyed when he heard the ringing but the annoyance changed into a blank stare seeing that it was Eriol who was calling "yes?" he said, knowing that Eriol was either angry or supportive that he decided to meet Sakura.

"What is your problem?! I can't believe you honestly left at a time like this?? So much work needs to be done and you decide just to leave not even giving me instructions to what we should do with this plans you came up with" Eriol angry voice was heard on the other side.

Syaoran remained quiet and when he was sure Eriol was slightly calmed down he responded "nothing is my problem, I had matters to take care of" he said quietly so that Sakura wouldn't be able to hear.

"You also have matters to take care of here. No point in getting mad at you, it never gets through your skull" Eriol said and sighed.

"You've finally realized it" Syaoran replied and smirked.

"Whatever, since you're going to be there, I just need you to tell me what to do with the guys, I have already sent Mei Lin and Tomoyo to do the destroying of anything owned by the scorpions whether in China or Japan here, but I don't know what to do with the guys" Eriol said explaining what was done and what was yet to be done.

"Good, take the experience fighters, so that is Christian, Ichigo and you of course, I need you three to kill any members of Jason, but don't kill Jason that's my job to do" he said quietly looking at Sakura to see if she was listening.

"Okay, so we kill anyone who is a member of Jason, if that's it, I'll be going but wait what time are you going to be back?" Eriol asked watching at Christian tried to load the big ass gun and grinned when he turned around, causing Ichigo who was standing beside him getting hit by the gun.

"Hmm in a few minutes but if I don't come, I'm not dead and call me if there's any trouble there" Syaoran said.

"There's already trouble here with Christian and Ichigo" Eriol said and hung up going to help Christian who was being strangled by Ichigo.

Syaoran just shook his head at his friend and turned his attention to Sakura.

"Sorry for the interruption" he apologized and sipped his drink.

"Is alright, so where were we?" Sakura asked grinning at him.

" I believe I asked you about Jason and your connection to you, you never gave me full detailed about what really did happen when you suddenly disappear from my life" Syaoran said and leaned toward her.

Sakura bit her lip nervously and sipped on her drink. She just tells him shouldn't she? Why was she holding back? Maybe because she was scared of the way he would handle it, but then again she didn't know how much he knew. Sakura come just spill it out, if you want this to work out you have to tell him, she thought to herself and gulped down her drink.

"How much do you know?" she asked instead, not able to stare at him, she looked down at the tiles.

Syaoran frowned. He knew a lot, he knew that she was Jason bitch, but she denied that she wasn't that she only went out with him, so what did that mean? Did Jason only say that because he wanted to use Sakura to intimidate him? He thought silently and looked at Sakura who was waiting for a respond.

"Well I know that you did go with out with Jason, but I don't understand how you going out with Jason made you all of a sudden disappear from my life" he said confused, she wasn't telling him everything. It just didn't make sense. Maybe Jason threatens her not to see him? If he did threaten her that meant that he revealed who he was.

This meant she had to tell him and this also meant she was endangering his safety… oh screw it she'd made too much excuses.

"Syaoran, Jason isn't your average boy, he is a gang leader, his gang is the scorpions, they are dangerous and ruthless, and they will slaughter anyone without a second thought. As you know I went out with Jason but I ended it because I didn't love him and I love you, we went out a few days after I broke up with him, he got mad and threatened that if I continued dating you he would kill me, so I had to break up with you and leave" Sakura said, she was still gazing at the floor, afraid to see his scared look. She knew she never mentioned the kidnapping part because she knew if she did, he would try and go and kill Jason, which was pointless cause' he would be just going to his death.

Syaoran processed everything she said. It wasn't very much of a surprise, he knew who Jason what in the beginning but it seems Sakura didn't know he knew. So Jason did threaten her, his face was blank and emotionless as he thought of ways to kill Jason slow and painful.

"What are you thinking now" she whispered to him. Her heart was painfully beating louder and she was nervous, scared and as she sat and waited for his respond it just continued beating louder out of anxiety.

"I'm thinking" he said and smirked evilly to himself.

Sakura gulped looking at him.

**-Rob-**

He was a few meters away from the Li's house trying to figure out how he was going to get in without dying. Their mansion was heavily guarded, he duck when he saw the door open.

He was in his car, he held up his binoculars as he spotted his two preys coming out of the house and they seem to be alone, one was talking on the phone while the other one was getting the vehicle they were going to use.

They went into the sporty Mercedes and drove up, he smirked to himself; this was perfect, exactly what he needed to kill them; he thought and followed them keeping a safe distance between them. It was starting to get dark and he needed to finish this, he wondered if Samuel and Stephen completed their task.

**-Samuel-**

He was in the mall with Rika and they were looking for her friends. Well he already spotted them, but he veered Rika in another direction so she wouldn't see them.

"I don't even think they're here anymore" Rika mumbled underneath her breath. She was with Samuel and he was holding her hands as if they were a couple, but the funny thing was she didn't mind as much as she thought she would, she actually liked the feel of his hand against hers, but she will never admit that to him, it would jus increase his ego ten fold.

"don't worry you'll find them but I am happy you didn't find them yet cause' I'm enjoying the time I'm spending with you" he said and smiled at her frustration look. She still won't admit it to herself that she felt something for him also.

"I'm going to ignore your comment, beside don't you have places to go or is that you stalk me to 'hang' with me?" Rika asked with annoyance, she hated it when he starts behind all lovely dopey with her cause' it always increases her heartbeat.

"Hmm I do have places to go to, I like the idea of me stalking you, how interesting your life would be compare to mine" Samuel replied and laughed. He did wonder what normal girls like her did. He realized she was his first non related gang girl he had actually be interested in.

Rika shook her head "trust me you wouldn't want to know" she responded and smiled.

"I would, I'm interested in you and I doubt it I wouldn't be interested in your life also" he said tracing her hand with his finger gently.

Rika looked down at his hand and looked the other side. The simplest gesture made her cheeks turn a bright red.

"I think I found them" she said looking forward now. Her friends were crouched on the floor looking at Sakura who was occupied with Syaoran, well it seems to be, Syaoran was smirking and Sakura was looking back and fort at him.

"Before you go to them, promise me you'll see me again" Samuel said and turned her around so she was in front of him, facing him.

Rika knew he was going to hug her toward him, so she took a step back but she was to late, she found her face back to his chest, the second time today.

"Like I said before, I'm not letting you go now promise you'll see me" Samuel said again, the command visible in his tone.

Rika stared into his eyes and frowned, she didn't like the way he sometimes commanded her. "Well I'm always busy doing something… I doubt it we'll encounter one another again"

" you're right, I'll be also busy for other various reason that you can't even think about, but don't worry I'll try and meet you tomorrow, plus I know where you might go" he said and grinned at her annoyed look.

Before she could utter another word, his lips were placed on hers. It was more of a soft kiss that an intimate kiss but it still made her heart beat fast at the contact.

"See you later" he said and releases her, turns around and walked away.

"I knew you liked him!" Chiharu exclaimed surprising Rika.

"Gosh, I don't! I thought you were spying" Rika said and placed her hands on her heart.

" there's not really anything going on, she has been sitting like that watching him for minutes here, and he has been quiet and thinking for some minutes also, I have a feeling she told him but I don't know" Naoko replied still crouched on the floor , looking at Rika grinning.

"Shut up Rika and stop smiling like that" Rika said and went to go crouched beside Naoko on the ground.

"Okay" Naoko smiled at her and continued looking at the couples who remained still.

**-Sakura-**

" well…? Come on, could you at least say something" Sakura said after being quiet for some minutes.

Syaoran snapped out of his musing and stared at her.

"Oh"

"Oh?" she questioned, he didn't speak to her for about 10 minutes and all he says is oh.

"I was thinking" he replied.

" Yes, I know you were thinking, you've been thinking for about 10 minutes, what are you thinking about, I hope you're not thinking about going to go fight him or anything like that because you are going to die Syaoran, he is a very dangerous guy and should not be messed with" she said sternly.

Syaoran smirked at her. "I'm not stupid enough, I was merely just thinking, did he hurt you?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head no. which was a lie because he did hurt her, and she still had a big bruise on her back the night he hit her when he found out that she was still seeing Syaoran.

Syaoran just grinned at her. It didn't matter if he hit her or not because Jason was going to die either way.

**-Tomoyo-**

She was speeding across the rode, Mei Lin told her that there were about 24 clubs owned by the Scorpions in Japan and she was heading to one of them but what was unusual was that a blue corvette was trailing after them. She wasn't blind, she saw the came car when her and Mei Lin came out of the house. She couldn't see the person in it but she had a sickening feeling it was one of Jason member.

"Mei Lin did you also see the blue corvette that has been trailing us?" she whispered fast, so the guy who was spying on them couldn't read her lips.

"Yeah, I noticed it, you want to pull over?" Mei Lin asked her and glanced behind, the car was still a safe distance from them. She knew the person was probably assigned to kill them or spy over them to see what they were doing.

"Pull over? Good idea, I'll go in the alley, where there's no one present, we don't want this person also killing other people." Tomoyo responded fast again, and change the direction she was taking heading to a sidewalk alley.

"Should I contact the rest, in case this person because a problem?" Mei Lin also whispered fast.

"Yeah, just in case, this person must be strong if he or she was sent alone to come after us" Tomoyo replied back to her hurriedly.

"Okay" Mei Lin said as she dialled the number, Christian picked up the phone and she hurriedly whispered the situation to him. " there's someone following us, Tomoyo is going to go to a sidewalk alley and we are going to deal with this person, if I don't contact you back in about an hour, send someone to come and check up on us, bye" she whispered to Christian and hung up.

Rob knew that they were heading to an alley, and he saw the other girl pull out a phone and he smirked, he was also going to call for reinforcement, but this shouldn't take long.

He dialled two, that was the number used to contact the other scorpions to come fight along with him if needed. He got a text message that they would be arriving in 20 minutes.

The car parked and the girls came out, they had their guns ready for the unknown person.

Rob parked his car a few seconds later, and also came out of his car, he had three guns with him and he stared at the two girls, smirking.

"Hello girls"

"Who the hell are you?" Mei Lin demanded.

"The guy who is going to send you to your grave" he responded smirking and took out his gun in one swift moment and fired.

The girls saw the attack and they dodge it just in time for the bullet to pierce through the wall behind them.

" you won't be so lucky next time" he said and with that he started firing.

Mei Lin took out her gun and aimed for his chest, but he dodge it and aim for her leg.

Tomoyo ran toward him and he retreated his steps, shooting her legs as she came forward.

Rob's gun did a little click signalling there was no bullet, he cursed and threw it away, he didn't have time to take his gun from his pocket, when Tomoyo shot his leg, but missed.

He cursed out loud, seeing Mei Lin advancing toward him, he heard the little song from his pocket and he smirked, his reinforcing were close by. These bitches weren't going to leave here alive.

Tomoyo was so close to him; he grabbed her hand and twister it causing the gun to drop, she screamed in agony and tried to kick him but failed. Mei Lin was no close and she shot furiously, but he used Tomoyo has his shied and the bullet pierced her stomach below.

Tomoyo screamed once again in agony and he dropped her, figuring she would die soon enough.

This made Mei Lin stopped in her tracks. "Damn you!" she said now angry, she got her other gun and shot him. The bullet was aimed to his heart, but he dodges it, he wasn't fast enough so it pierces his right hand.

He cursed out loud and quickly grabbed his gun, he took it and shot Mei Lin but she was quick and averted the hit. He cursed in annoyance again and grabbed his second gun, now firing both at her. Rob smirked when he shot her right leg. The bullet didn't go straight, so it only gave her a small bruise; he was hoping that it would make her unable to walk. Oh well he thought and aimed at her chest.

Mei Lin saw this attack and she back away and sidestep. Shit, Tomoyo was on the ground holding her stomach in pain, she needed help, the due was stronger than she thought, she should have get her knife, then she could have pierce his heart and make him bleed to death. She swiftly touched the red button on her phone, signalling that she needed help and cursed out loud,

" fucking bastard, I am going to kill you and enjoy watching you retch in pain" she shouted at him angrily, the injuring in her leg was making it harder for her to move as fast as she could, but at least she busted his hand.

"Bitch, you will wish you were dead when I'm through with you" he said out loud and advanced on her with his gun.

**-Eriol-**

The red button beeped loudly in the other side of the room and he looked confused. That button only beeped when there was danger, he went to the room where the noise was from and on the large screen it screamed danger. The person who sent it was Mei Lin. Shit, he thought in alarmed.

"Four of you go to where Mei Lin and Tomoyo is, the address is 21 avenue Markham Street, they are in a highway there, go fast! Thy are in danger! Ichigo stop eating popcorn and call Syaoran!" Eriol shouted instruction.

Ichigo who was peacefully enjoying his movie, snapped up dazed hearing Eriol voice, he quickly dialled Syaoran number.

**-Syaoran-**

"**I'm** glad you finally told me what-" his phone rang out loudly again and he frowned annoyed.

"Excuse me again" he said to Sakura and picked it up.

"What?" he answered with annoyance.

"Put it on speaker Ichigo when he answers" Eriol spoke from the other side and Syaoran frowned wondering what happened.

"What?" he asked again.

"Something happened with Mei Lin and Tomoyo, Christian told me that she said someone was trailing after them and some minutes after that the danger light beeped and she was the one who sent the message.

"What?!" Syaoran exclaimed worried, his cousin never used the danger button before, she didn't need too, she hardly fought people by herself and when she did fight it was with a group, Mei Lin and Tomoyo were good fighters, something must have happened if she called.

"Well did you send someone after them?!" he demanded to know.

"Yes I did a few minutes before I contacted you, I'm going to head there with Christian and Ichigo and some other members, I know by now this person must have called on reinforcement also.

"I'm coming, you guys head there and send the address to my phone" Syaoran responded standing up.

"We can handle it, stay with Sakura" Eriol said.

"The hell you can. My cousin might be in danger and you want me to stay here? Eriol you're talking bull" he said as he hung up, and that's when he realized Sakura was still present here.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked worried, she heard the last sentence he said to Eriol before he hang and was worried, what was going on with Mei Lin,

"No, there's nothing wrong, but I have to leave I have to make sure it stays that way" he responded to her , heading out the door.

Sakura stood there dazed, " huh? Can I come along?" she asked but already knew the answer.

" No" he said shortly.

She frowned "I thought you said nothing was wrong"

"I don't know for sure, look Sakura, we'll talk later but this isn't something you want to get involve in" he said and left before she could protest any further,

Her friends looked at him as he walked away. He didn't even look like he saw them or maybe he did and ignore them.

"What happened?" Rika asked staring at Sakura as she stared at Syaoran who was exiting the mall.

"I told him about the reason I left, he was quiet for some time, he was about to say something, his phone rang, and he was gone" she responded and shook her head. She was sure confused.

"Where was he going?" Naoko asked her curious.

"I don't know, but I know it involve Mei Lin" she answered.

"Then why don't we find out where he's going then" Chiharu said and started walking away.

"You're planning on stalking him? I don't think he'll be please about it" Sakura replied walking alongside with Chiharu.

" he wouldn't have to find out, we'll just see if Mei Lin is okay, maybe she's sick, we don't know, we'll find out and leave" Chiharu responded and rubbed her eyes, it was starting to get late.

"Okay lets go then" Sakura said and they hurriedly went out and waited till Syaoran left the Mall and after a few seconds they followed suit.

**- The Fight- **

Just as soon as the scorpions arrived, the wolves arrived.

**Author Notes: Ow! My eyes hurt! I have been writing this for 7 hour straight… I hope you'll all happy! But I finally finish the chapter, I didn't know where to stop, the idea just kept pouring through my head as I wrote, I think this is the longest chapter I've written ******** I'm proud of myself! I'll be updating on the weekends from now on! Or on rare occasion when I'm done what needs to done I'll update on the weekdays! The action is starting to spice up! Thanks for reading and as always please REVIEW! And tell me your opinion ******


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own card captor but I do own the creation of this story.**

**Author Notes: I know it has been months since I've updated and I honesty was very lazy and restless, I couldn't think of any ideas and my mind was blank, and than I remembered I still have a story to be finished and well I started typing away. **

**-Syaoran-**

He was furious, angry and surprisingly worried. He was worried for his cousin, why? He didn't know, but he knew something was going on and he intended to find out, he was angry at the fact that Jason threaten Sakura and furious to the fact that through those years that he build up hate for Sakura he didn't figure out that something else may have been going on with her life.

His car sped angrily on the road. His phone beeped, signalling he was sent a text message; he opened it and saw the address to where his cousin and Tomoyo were.

**-Sakura-**

There was a large gap between her and Syaoran vehicle and she intended to keep it that way. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she was heading straight into trouble, her stomach felt sort of queasy and she gulped down. Hopefully everything was alright, she thought worriedly.

"Sakura, why do you look scared? We are only just spying you know, nothing dangerous" Chiharu said looking at her friend, who was holding the steering wheel as tight as ever.

"I don't know, I don't think this is right" she responded in a shaken breath. Okay, she was seriously stupid. She had no reason to be scared, so why the hell was she? She thought frustrated.

" we are just going to sneak in and see if Mei Lin is okay and then we are going to sneak out and get out of there, and if we do get caught, is not like we did anything wrong, we were just checking up on our Mei Lin, no reason to be umm scared?" Naoko said puzzled and settles back on her chair.

"Whatever" Sakura mumbled and stared straight ahead, panicked, she couldn't see Syaoran car anymore, shit she thought and sped ahead.

"Where is his car??" Naoko said sitting up straight.

"I don't know, I was taking to you guys, I look up and next thing no more Syaoran car, you still think this is a good idea?" Sakura asked sarcastic, now what, the only logical thing to do is turn around before they end up getting lost.

"Well continue this road and go fast, we'll see if we can still see him and if we can… we'll figure out something along the way" Chiharu said smartly and smiled at her friends.

"I should have figure turning around wasn't part of your plan…" Sakura muttered to herself and sped up.

"Is sure getting dark" Rika mumbled gazing outside at the pitch blackness of the sky.

"Yeah, lets hurry and get home, I'll probably sleep over at your house Sakura" Chiharu said.

"Yeah" both Rika and Naoko agreed.

"Hopefully dad and Touya won't decide to start looking for me" she said to herself.

"Sakura stop the car!" Chiharu screeched from behind, and Sakura hurriedly stepped on the pedal.

**-The Wolves-**

The boys arrived and left their motorcycle outside, some had cars and some had vans, they didn't bother parking. Just got of their vehicle and stood still outside they stood like a pack of wolves ready to fight of their prey.

Eriol eyes were usually light and bright with amusement but today it blazed with anger and pain. He stood still, hearing the cries from Tomoyo and the pain she suffered and as Mei Lin fight to stay alive but was frozen in place unable to do anything but wait.

Ichigo anger was rising each passing second as he awaited Syaoran to come, so he could kill the bastard who was causing pain to his Mei Lin and who made Tomoyo cry out in pain. From the corner of his eyes he saw some cars heading to where they were and frowned. A Car, actually various vehicle were stopping a few feet behind where the Wolves were standing in place.

The scorpions came out of the car, slowly and dangerously, threatening anyone who dared to intrude on their presence. Each member had a grim smirk and some held long knifes or other held guns. They all came out swiftly and lined up beside their respective vehicle and made no move to proceed.

Eriol narrowed his gaze frustratingly, what the hell was going on here? Stupid question, he did know what was going on here, a fight.

Jason wasn't present so he could only hope that Syaoran hurried his butt here, so they had instruction on what to do next. Another cry was heard from Rika and his gaze hardened once more.'

**-Sakura-**

There were so many cars here; she looked in amazement, what the hell? She was expecting it to be a hospital or some sort, she knew something was going on and she didn't want to be involved in this something.

They were all still in the cars and staring at the cars each having different thoughts to what it meant. "Okay guys lets go see if we can see Syaoran" Chiharu said.

"What the hell chiharu?!" Sakura exclaimed, was her friend just born stupid or something?

"What I do??" she asked nervously.

"Is bad enough I listened to your stupid idea in coming and 'spying' on him, but now is dark and dad and Touya would be so worried if I don't come home soon. And now we are here, and I don't think is right, we are intruding on other people and I think is wise to leave now Chiharu" Sakura finished off and looked outside when she heard a voice, or was it a scream? She though fearfully.

"Fine let's leave then, but you have any idea in how we are going to get back home?" she asked wisely, she didn't know why Sakura was so uptight sometimes.

"oh my… let's get out of the car and see if Syaoran may be here, cause' I'm sure no one has any idea to how we can get back home" Naoko said when Sakura failed to respond and started getting up.

"No, Naoko stay in the car, I'm the only one that is wondering why there's so much cars here when there's nothing to see?" Sakura said more forcefully this time, god she just wanted to be in the comfort of her home.

"Oh… yea… shoot, what if this is a gang war?" Naoko asked fearfully, her imagination running wild.

Rika who was quiet deep in thought finally spoke up in annoyance "Naoko if this was really a gang war then there would be shooting and blood everywhere, but all I see here is some cars now you guys stop being such scared fools and get out of the car so we can at least confirm if Syaoran did indeed come here or not" she said and got out of the car, sometimes her friends were really stupid.

Sakura cleared her throat nervously, what Naoko said did have some kind of sense in it, actually she was right. Jason had no reasons to come to Japan but to fight this unknown rival gang he always talked about, what if this spooky dark alleyway was the fight, and this cars were the scorpions. Maybe Syaoran was killed and lying on the floor in his puddle of blood, what if they were just heading to their own death right now and why? Because they were nosy and wanted to make sure Mei Lin was all right, why did it seem that she was cursed to have bad luck? She couldn't stop herself from thinking such thoughts and the surprising thing is she found herself believing.

Chiharu looked around but there wasn't really anything to see, correction she couldn't see anything.

They stopped walking when they saw that the various cars lined up.

Sakura gasped silently, she knew it, she was right and as she stared at the symbol of the scorpions she was only aware of her beating loud heart that seem to be getting louder each passing second.

**-Ichigo-**

He could have ripped his hair out, anything but feel helplessness standing here and hearing the screams, the sounds of blade against blade as his girlfriend and friend fought to save themselves.

Why was it they had to wait for their leader? When two of their members, friend and girlfriend were fighting for their lives? Why did they had to stand and listened not having the willpower to move? Why was it? Why did he ever join the gang in the first place? The whys manage to distract him for a spilt second but all too soon he found himself thinking of what he would do if Mei Lin or Tomoyo were to die tonight.

He was distracted by the veering engine that sped right behind them; it was too dark to see if it was to scorpion's vehicle or if it was the wolves.

Everyone held their breath waiting and waiting for the unknown figure… or figures to step out of the car.

-Mei Lin-

She lay on the floor a feet away from Tomoyo blood, her hair was mixed with both Tomoyo and her blood as she took steady breath, not knowing for the first time in her entire life if she was going to see daylight, but she smiled a small smile. Even though she were to die, she was satisfied she brought one member of the scorpion down with her,

Several foot away from her was Rob, who was taking shallow breath to steady his raging painful heart, the fight took more out of him than he expected and that was the big surprise. She was damn good he admitted, he had various bruises and his leg and arm was infected and throb painfully from the bullet that was pierced deep in his skin, but he made no effort to move… he wasn't sure he could.

What anger him the most was that, he knew the scorpions were outside, he heard the distant noise, but they couldn't move till the bastard Jason came, and he wondered from the seventh time again where the hell was he? If the wolf leader manages to come before him, it was death for the scorpions. His head shot upward, hearing the roar of engine and he had a grim frown, if it wasn't Jason, Rob was ready to take the knife beside him and just end his life, he would rather kill himself than let any filthy wolf kill him.

**-Sakura-**

Why, oh why? There before her were not just the scorpion's cars, but the scorpion's members and they were about or more than forty of them all staring straight ahead, she couldn't see the other people who were on the other side of them but she guessed it was also the scorpions.

There was a distant loud noise coming from the right side of her, as she spotted a van speeding at a incredibly speed, with a small dark blue car following fast.

"Duck!" Rika urgent voice was heard and they all followed instructions and ducked.

"I'm scared" Sakura whispered to them, she was between Naoko and Rika.

" don't be, we'll leave soon after this" Rika's voice was bold as she looked at the scene playing in front of her, what if Samuel was there? She thought and scolded herself, why was she thinking about that at a time like this?

"After this? Rika have you noticed this is a gang war? The scorpions are involved? And that means Jason is likely to be here? If I get seen I'll be a goner? Has that cross your mind yet? So I say let's get our asses out of here, we could be badass bitches and all but lets be bitches who are alive" Sakura said frustrated, what was she the only one freaking concerned about getting caught … or worse… dying??

"Oh you want to go now? Hmm and you don't think a car veering of is not a little bit suspicious?" Naoko asked sarcastic, but her voice laced with fear as she griped Sakura a little bit tighter than she expected to.

"You guys chill and be quiet, we don't want to end up dead, we'll just stay here and wait, everyone is probably involved in killing someone that don't won't notice us, and when that time come, we will quickly drive of" Chiharu said quietly, sitting on the ground cross leg as if she was mediating.

"Okay, so for now we stay hidden" Rika said, as everyone just continued gazing ahead.

**-Syaoran-**

He finally arrived at his destined 'alleyway' and grinned to himself, time for the showdown but that grinned disappeared to a frown when he saw who was behind him. Jason was speeding after Syaoran at a incredibly speed, making him stepped on the pedal to go faster to prevent his car from getting toasted.

He stepped hard on the pedal and shot out from the seat, yelling "get a move on! Go!" to the members.

Eriol heard the swift command and grinned, getting his gun he shouted to the rest of the members "you heard him, let's kill!" with a cry of vengeance the wolves all ran off, eager to spill out some blood.

Jason who saw this also yelled to his gang "GO!!" and with that they too hurried off.

Ichigo was the first to get in the alleyway and his eyes hardened, it was worse than he thought. He couldn't figure which blood was who… blood was everywhere, he ran over to Mei Lin to see if she was alive.

Her eyes were firmly close, the pain was killing her slowly, but even in the dept of her pain she could hear the soft comforting words of her boyfriend and she tried to show any sings that she was okay, but her body just didn't have the every to even make her open her eyes, so Mei Lin lay there motionless in pain.

Ichigo frowned once more, she was alive but she wasn't showing any signs that she was going to last much longer, he scurried over to Tomoyo to check up on her. she was much worse that Mei Lin and he felt his rage sipping in as he stared at her frail body, how long had she been like this? Hours upon hours.

The bullet was still in her stomach, as the blood continued to run slowly, she had tried to stop it, but the cloth she put on it was so soaked with blood that it became dry, her head was scraped and a line of dry blood was there, her face was in agony as she slept in her own pool of blood. Unlike Mei Lin, Tomoyo was deaf to the outside world and just lay their, wishing for her death to come upon her.

The rage he felt was so unbearable, he stood up grimly and stared at the guy who had cause pain to the ones he love. Just as he started to walk toward him, ready to rip his heart inside out till there was nothing but blood flowing out of him, he heard his name being called from the outside and frowned as he ran over.

**-Eriol-**

Two members from the scorpions were on him with blades as they try stabbing him, but he averted them and shot one right on the chest, without sparring a gaze he shot the other one, his body fell on Eriol and Eriol grunted in disgust as he threw the guy away. In the distance he saw Syaoran and Jason and he grinned, this was the showdown. Today was the day, the wolves were going to wipe the earth of Scorpions forever, and with that he howled loudly.

**-Samuel-**

He arrived a few minutes after Jason arrived, but no one paid him any attention or maybe it was the fact that he was barely noticeable in the all black he had decide to wear for this.

He jumped out of the motorcycle and gazed around at the big spot, he swore Jason said it was at the alleyway… hmmm it seems that things had already been heated up.

The ground was just so dirty, not because it was covered with death but because the dirt was mashed together with the blood and dirt blood was not a pretty sight, he spotted one of his members coughing out blood and he grinned despite himself. Call him sick but there was just something about people beaten up and bleeding that amused him.

He cracked his knuckle dangerously loud, a grin plastered on his face, he challenge himself to kill about twenty wolves tonight and he would be damn if he didn't, with that thought he took out his gun and shot whoever that blocked his path and carried on to aiming bullet at the wolves.

**-The girls-**

It seemed the confident happy faces they had before was suck out, and in place stood frighten tear-eyed faces.

Naoko was the worse, when she first heard the bullet that shot through the car, she didn't budge and took comfort in Sakura who still held her hand in their crouched position, but when she saw someone being stabbed in the chest by a blade twice, that's when the tears started flowing, on their own record.

It was different from watching a movie and shrugging at the bloody scene, but actually witnessing it in reality was so painful scary and depressing that you were force to tear up.

Sakura shook her head at Naoko; she wasn't affected by it and didn't know why. Maybe it was because every time she saw someone killed she wished it was Jason who was being suffocated to death, or maybe it was because she didn't know anybody in there and didn't care to feel any emotion whether they lived or die.

"When are we going to leave, before someone sees us?" Naoko asked in a shaky breath, looking at her friends.

"I don't know, I'm kind of scared, what if we stand up and someone looks us, then what would we do?" Chiharu asked them. God she was scared as hell, she couldn't even feel her legs anymore, her eyes were glued at the blood lust scene and she made no move to turn, for fear the crack of her neck would be heard and attract lookers.

" Chiharu we have to leave here soon enough, they all seemed involved in splattering blood everyone I'm sure if we stood up and walked quietly back to where Sakura parked the car, we can hurriedly get on and drive of, and if bullet are being shot at us, just keep riding and don't look back, what you guys think?"

"God guys, I just don't want to die!" Naoko said fearfully, how the hell was Rika so cool and collected at a time like this, when guns was being fired and people were being stabbed and left to die on the ground? How could they all get out of this place without someone seeing on hearing them? Times like this was when she valued her life the most.

"and you're not if you don't freaking stop panicking Naoko if not I'm going to slap your head soon" Rika said threatening, god she was scared also but it wouldn't do them any good if they were to wait here because she knew they were going to be found sooner or later, she briefly wondered if Samuel was in this gang war and almost gave herself a slap.

"everyone let's just chill, on the count of three we'll start crawling to where the car is, as soon we reach the car, Rika will quietly pull the door very slow and softly, and we'll swiftly enter the car and Sakura you drive of s fast as you can, don't look back like Rika said, keep going, now Naoko there's no time to give away to fear, our first priority is getting out of here" Chiharu said

"Guys, we are going to start crawling our way now, one"

"Two"

"Three"

BAM!

A scream was heard and everyone scattered.

**-Mei Lin-**

She was starting to regain consciousness but didn't move she slowly moved her head to see if the other guy was still there and sighed in relief when she saw he was gone. she frowned when she heard the scream, Tomoyo was beside her unconscious and they were the only girl in the entire gang, so why it was a female scream was heard? She thought puzzled.

**-Naoko-**

God, she was freaking scared, she almost got shot. Maybe it was stupid that she screamed and attracted more attention but god if someone pointed a gun at you... would you nod your head and wait to die... or scream bloody murder and run? Well she did the second option and guesses what? Now she was freaking lost from her friends and standing on a bloody man. Naoko shrieked when she almost slipped.

Naoko stay calm, you're not a chicken… god she was a freaking chicken! What the hell was she suppose to do by herself? Well she had to do something because someone was approaching her.

She quietly turns back… and with a sharp look at the man form she sprinted for her life.

Naoko looked back and saw the man was also running or limping after her, damn, and he was pulling out a gun. Shit, she said out loud, come on Naoko think of something smart, she thought and grinned, and randomly tripped landing on the floor with a huff, she closed her eyes and hoped to pass out like a dead person, so the man that was trying to kill her would leave her to die in peace.

**-Rob-**

His blood was now dry and his leg swollen up, still he pulled himself of. He looked at the girl beside him that he fought and gsmirked. Good she was unconsciousness, hopefully she would die soon, hmmm he could help her with the pain she was feeling and just kill her but he needed to help himself before helping her, so he stood up with a grunt and went outside where the War still continued.

Rob crouched down so that he wouldn't be seen while holding his stomach. Damn, he cursed, there was someone standing like a bloody fool on somebody's stomach. He crouched closer making sure he was hidden and frowned, men did not have curve… then why did this man have curves?

He stood gently and opens his eyes wide in shock… that was a female! And she was looking at him, damn he said again and began running after her.

He stopped when she tripped on someone and landed flat on her face, well it looked like she did. He walked gently toward her for closer inspection and gasped.

What the hell was she doing here?

- Rika-

She ran for her life, it was one thing to act strong and tough in front of her friends but another to try and act that way on her own, watching a blooded battle scene happen right in front of her eyes.

She stopped. Where the heck was she even going? She thought in frustration. She was just running farther away from her friends and closer to the battle scene, she wanted to smash her fist into someone's face and why? She had no freaking idea!

**-Chiharu-**

Unlike Rika and Chiharu she made no move to get up and run, instead she sat there, eyes closed and meditating and trying to convince herself she wasn't actually there but at her house, having a nice sleep. She just lay down there, despite the on going War and battle cry, her eyes slowly close and she was soon off to the land of dreams.

**- Sakura-**

She wasn't feeling all that scared, angry or deceiving herself she was in another place but she was feeling a deep hatred starting to bubble in her slowly and slowly.

When Naoko screamed when they were spot by a large man who was pointing a gun at them, one thought crossed through the girls mind and that was to run away. Sakura didn't run, she watched as her friend scurried away as she stood up to the angry looking big man who thought he was better of than her, since he was holding a gun. Call her stupid for not running away like her friend but something made her to stay.

"What the fuck you doing here bitch?" the man said angrily, his gun pointing at her dangerously.

"Why I can't be here?" she asked boldly thinking, he was defiantly one of the ugliest creature she laid eyes on.

"I don't see the likes of you on this ground, hmm how about I help you get away from all this shit you see around here and kill you?" he responded smirking at her.

"Ha, how about you help me by getting me out of here and I'll give you something you like" she said in a seducing voice, shit what the hell? Oh man she was stupid; she should have just run away, now she was making herself look like a slut!

" Look bitch, we are in the middle of something very dangerous and I don't have time to fuck around, so if you don't mind now, time to say bye bye" he said still smirking and pointed the gun at her,

Sakura stared at the gun, okay now was the time for her to start running but she couldn't help but look at the gun, not in a scared way or in a brave way, just in a blank stare.

A click was heard and gasp was heard.

**Author notes: I'm sorry, sorry and sorry to those who waited for this story, even though the author was lazy to get to the computer and start typing, but I finally did and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't know where this story is heading but I do know is heading somewhere.**


End file.
